The Origins
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: "The Uchihas are a cursed clan." Hatred, and vengeance were a given and Tobirama had always been so sure of this so why was it that when he turned around, an Uchiha was smiling at him? Tobirama/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The Uchiha are…a cursed clan." The white haired man said solemnly, his red eyes skimming over the crowd of dark haired shinobi as they gathered around what would be their future headquarters. He looked at his older brother who was an opposite reflection of him: ebony hair and tan skin, clad in shades of red.

"Tobirama, how many times do I have to –"

"Look at them, brother. Even with Madara –"

"While I'm still alive –"

"Hashirama!" He snapped, his annoyance growing of being cut off. His eyes flickered back down at the Uchihas, whose faces were barely concealing their distaste as they disappeared from the building. From the watch tower he now stood alone at, he could make out the entire clan dispersing, all moving back to the corner district they will now begin residing in. He knew that as long as Hashirama was still the Hokage, the Konoha Military Police Force would not be acted upon, but he was easing in the idea – and for now, that would be good enough.

He wondered how his brother could not see it, see the hate in the Uchihas eyes. They may have formed a peace treaty that Konoha was being built on, but they would perhaps never be able to coexist with the Senju clan – or any clan, really, that would rival them in strength. In their Sharingan eyes lay a thirst for power that would darken their minds and freeze their hearts. He had seen this one too many time in his life of two decades already – of Uchiha clansman killing each other in order to become stronger, to develop their Sharingan. None were successful, none but Madara.

Yet they tried. The Uchihas were a dark, cursed clan and he was sure that every single one of them would fall into the dark temptation of power.

He looked around Konoha – a growing village. He imagined of ways he could help the village prosper, of possible systems he could establish. But his eyes kept on coming back to the Police Force that was all vacant.

All but one girl, standing in the middle and staring up at the building.

And even with the distance, he could see her: lips parted in genuine hope, black eyes wide and fists tightened with anticipation. But it wasn't just that that made the future Nidaime stare, it was the look in those eyes: the same expression that was parallel to his very own brother's.

* * *

Just a little test run, see if this sparks any interest :) The idea was playing around in my mind so...yeah. If you like the idea too, _please_ leave a review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Clans

Chapter One: The Clans

"I'm meeting with the Naras…and then the Hyuga clan," Senju Hashirama sighed, fingering his long dark hair. "Should I be worried?"

His younger brother shrugged as he crossed his arms, pale red eyes closed in disinterest. Konoha was in its first several months of operation, but the noble clans had already been established: Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga and Uchiha clans, with the last two being…difficult to work with. Although they were not hostile with the Uchihas any longer, Madara's behaviour was still suspicious. The Hyugas, on the other hand…they were old fashioned. Unlike the Aburame and Akimichi clan, they were much more formal and pressed to establish a certain hierarchy system that Hashirama did not believe in – thus, his reluctance to meet with them.

"You should but we need them in Konoha because of their Byakugan, their asset would be invaluable. And for the thousandth time, do not be foolish, brother – don't give in to everything!" he scolded, knowing that his brother had a tendency to give in to pressure so as long as there would be peace. Already the Senju clan had not been regarded as a noble clan because of his pacifist nature, and Tobirama was not willing to give anymore up.

"I know, I know," he groaned and looked towards the Hyuga district. "Will you go to the Uchihas again, today? You work with them better than I do." Hashirama said. Although he did not it said out loud, the brothers both knew it was that it was because Madara had never been able to work with him. Hashirama and Madara too often got into heated debates. Tobirama was more formal, more detached and professional to speak to – while his brother was too passionate and loud. Tobirama's diplomatic and composed personality simply worked better with the Uchihas...that was, as long as Tobirama put aside his biases.

"Fine, but do not expect us to make any progress with Madara as –"

Hashirama cut him off with a glare. "Brother," he said in a low warning growl, "I told you –"

"And I have listened, but I do not believe that the Uchihas will ever truly be a part of Konoha, not with Madara as their leader." Because if they were to put a man who would kill his own brother for the sake of power in charge, Tobirama would never be able to trust them.

xxx

As a sign of peace, Tobirama did not clad himself in armour as he arrived in the Naka Shrine. Instead he wore his casual attire of all black, and a plain long sleeve shirt and pants. He waited outside the newly constructed building. He crossed his arms, and waited – knowing that fair well it was not the Uchiha elders that were arriving late, but Madara. They were forced to arrive together as a sign of their clan ties, so if one had decided to lack punctuality to show his anger, the rest was forced to follow as well.

He only wanted them to uphold the balance that Konoha must be built upon, but at times like this – when it was hours after the agreed time – he wanted to _end_ Madara. Still, because he was a Senju and because his brother was the Hokage, he had to swallow his pride and wait. Even when the sun fell and the skies became indigo streaked with purple and an array of colours – the silver haired man stood there, arms crossed. Waiting.

Slowly he opened his eyes when he sensed someone approach, someone with average chakra. Konoha was predominantly shinobi, so this casual presence was strange – until his eyes slid and saw the frame of a dark haired girl. An Uchiha, and the very same from days ago.

A small shy smile played on her lips as she stepped up the stairs. She kept a respectful distance from him, seeing that his face was passive – not quite angry nor disapproving, but cold nonetheless.

She had heard about him all her life. The younger brother of the great Senju clan – a man that had taken lives from her own clan. The atmosphere around him was enough for her instincts to yell out at her to keep her distance. But she was not irrational and she could not hate him as her own family had done the same to his. And with the recent peace treaty, she forced herself to shake off the fear and look at him straight in the eye. "You are Senju Tobirama," she said. She knew who he was, of course, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Although she was not afraid, she was nervous. Understandably so.

He didn't move, didn't uncross his arms or soften his strangely red eyes. He was still leaned back against the pole as if no one was there. "I am."

She bit her lip, and the nervousness grew. "The elders of my clan – uh, the Uchihas – want you to know that they cannot meet you with the full assembly, and that it is better to maybe move it to another date." It wasn't quite a question but she spoke with a tilt of hesitance as if she was bracing herself for him to lash out. He exhaled in brief annoyance, closing his eyes before relaxing his poster and standing up straighter.

"Tell me," he said and his tone carried a strict air that did not exist in his brother's, "is this because of Uchiha Madara's doing?"

She flinched, pulling her sleeves over her hand and digging her finger into them. He narrowed his eyes and for a moment, he was distracted. She did not act like an Uchiha – not brave, or confident or even very outstanding. She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she stared at the ground. "I think so."

And she did not give in to the Uchiha pride, he noticed. He had not actually expected her to speak against someone of her own clan, as the Uchihas had a firm belief that each member must be closely knit and work together like parts of a machine. They couldn't look like they were in disagreement, for that would appear weak. Their clan was held above everything else - except to this girl. Child, maybe. Perhaps she was young. "Hm." Disapproval coloured his tone but not surprise. "I see. And did the elders arrange another time?"

"Yes!" she said too quickly, her dark eyes bright at the opportunity to provide information that he did not know. She scrambled for a note tucked away into her robes. She extended her arms, unwilling to touch him or move forward. His face didn't betray a flicker of emotion as he took it from her hands – hands that were marred with scratches and healing wounds. He frowned just slightly.

_Do excuse our absence from the planned meeting today. If all is well, it can be postponed to tomorrow morning where our clan head will not be attending._

For a moment, he didn't do anything – just thought. Could the Uchihas be beginning to alienate Madara? This would be advantageous. Perhaps that he could even use this to his benefit – to Konoha's. The idea of a Police Military played again in his mind. Getting too caught up in the idea of a possible balance, he didn't react until he remembered that there was a girl standing in front of him, waiting. His eyes moved up to her, seeing a young girl with a pale face framed by tousled, long, dark hair. From a detached perspective, he knew that she wasn't ordinary looking, and seemed to possess that same subtle beauty that most Uchiha had. Her eyes were black as night, her lashes long and thick. Distantly, he imagined her face twisting with anger or hate as her Sharingan activated and his mouth firmed just slightly at the thought.

"Is that okay?" she asked nervously, fidgeting with her sleeve again. She may look like one of them, but she did not behave like the Uchihas he had known and fought against.

"Yes, it will be fine," he said in a clipped tone as he handed back the note. She exhaled a sigh of relief as if she would have been punished if he said otherwise. He turned his back to her, walking away from the grand shrine – but that lingering frustration was bothering him. At the foot of the stairs, he turned back around and looked up at the strange Uchiha.

"You." Tobirama spoke in a flat but loud tone, "what is your name?"

"My name?" she repeated, confused – and for a moment, almost frightened. The rare look in the Uchiha's face startled him, making his mouth open just slightly until he blinked and turned back away with his hands by his side, his fist clenched. He didn't want to look at her, it was almost uncomfortable. Second hand embarrassment, he decided.

"For reference." He spoke in the same controlled tone, looking directly ahead of him. He was in the outskirts of Konoha, where he would want the entire Uchiha clan to reside in as opposed to the slightly scattered and central location they held now. But he knew his brother's thought about this – that he was setting them up to hate Konoha. But Tobirama was sure that regardless of the situation, the Uchihas will always be bitter.

So why was it that this girl's tone was so soft when she spoke her name? The words, the gentle hesitance replayed in his mind again and again, whispering two words: _Uchiha Sayuri._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully this bit wasn't too boring. Reviews would be lovely :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Uchihas

Chapter Two: The Uchihas

Tobirama was a bit reluctant to spend another day towards Uchiha affairs when there was so much other things that needed attending to like the battles only miles from the area that his brother had established to be Konoha borders, or the shinobi clans dwelling inside…all tense and trying to make a home for themselves when there was still that brush of threat from their very neighbours. Konoha had not quite _clicked _as a village quite like Hashirama had planned.

That was why all these meetings were necessary: to encourage communication. And it was why his brother had kicked him out of his bed to get up early to meet with the Uchihas. If there was one thing most people did not know about this man, it was that Tobirama was practically nocturnal whenever he had the chance. He didn't like spending too much time out in the day, evident in his fairer complexion compared to his brother's.

Back at the Naka Shrine, he found himself leaning against the crimson poles yet again as he waited. He only had the chance to cross his arms and close his eyes before –

"Huh, you're early."

He expected her presence and recognized her chakra already, having detected it as soon as he had made contact to the pole he was lazily propped up against. Slowly opening his eyes, he kept his composure as Uchiha Sayuri flitted her way up the stairs. A smile was on her face – the same small, shy but nonetheless happy smile. "Where are the elders?"

"They'll be arriving shortly," she said as if she was hoping he would be proud of her, "they sent me ahead to confirm that you arrived." Strange. Strange, strange girl. She still vaguely reminded him of his brother – but it didn't make sense. Was she not bred like an Uchiha, grown up in a clan of power hungry shinobi and kunoichi who thought they were superior with their kekkei genkai? And the fact that they had sent her meant that she had a significant role in the clan, so she obviously wasn't a side member…

But that idea evaporated as soon as they arrived.

"Sayuri!" An old woman scolded. Her very presence demanded complete attention, obvious by the way she slammed her cane – that he suspected was more of a weapon than an aid – on the ground. Her black eyes shifted into the Sharingan as she glared at the younger girl. Sayuri's face paled. "I, I –"

"Go home, Sayuri. Now." Another man said before the older woman had a chance to say anything. Although the woman's eyes averted back into the normal black, it was a fearful sign enough that this old lady was able to activate a kekkei genkai at her age. Tobirama glanced behind her and recognized the man as Uchiha Hikaku, a notable fighter of their clan. Behind him were the other elders with the same half horrified half exasperated expression on their faces, but Madara was nowhere in sight.

"Yes, Hikaku." Sayuri bowed a full 90 degrees before mumbling another apology to the older woman and scurried off. Tobirama simply blinked, surprised at the hostility and at the girl's timid nature. His eyes met the elder's solemn ones. "Now," she said and her voice was clear of any anger as if threatening a child with the Sharingan was completely normal, "shall we start?"

xxx

For the next several hours, he sat there and listened to the Uchihas go on and on about a variety of topics: of their status, of their share of missions, of the Sharingan (how to keep it within the clan, of course), of enemies, of their rights to secrecy. By the time they were done, he had missed both breakfast and lunch.

He restlessly roamed the village, inspecting its progress. Hashirama had done well with building the structure, and the clans and shinobi that immigrated to the very first Hidden Village already had a roof over their head and necessities. Now all they needed was a system – but that was far ahead. He still had neighbouring enemies to worry. War was still very real, even _if_ the Senju clan's greatest enemy were now a comrade.

Tobirama had always found solace near water so even though he was famished, he went towards a clearing around the Naka river first. As soon as he took a step towards the forest where the river ran through, he sensed the very same company that was the same from this morning's. "You," he called out, "are you following me?"

Instead of an answer, her response was a cry as she jumped and dropped several things. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she fumbled to scavenge whatever it was that she had dropped. "What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?!"

He would hardly call if _sneaking up _and although he had sensed her from several yards away, a good kunoichi would have been able to hear him arrive as well. But her face was flushed and she looked genuinely surprised to see him. He relaxed a little bit. "What are you doing here?"

Her mouth twitched and her eyebrows knit together. "I live there," she said and pointed to her left..

He had forgotten that the Uchiha neighbourhoods were located here. It was strange that with her clan ties, he had not even known of her existence until now – and here she was, popping up everywhere. With a sigh, he lowered himself to the ground, ignoring her presence as he removed his sandals and dipped his feet into the cool, rushing water. She made a face. "I was here first."

_Well my clan is the reason why you are here at all. Period. _"So you were," he simply said. He didn't want to hear any chatter after continuous hours of it. She opened her mouth and decided against it, sighing as she crossed her legs by the river, settling down once again. He closed his eyes, leaning back as he tried to forget about her and focus on the sounds of nature – of the flowing water, of the breeze in the air through the trees and little creatures – instead. Yet it was strangely difficult for him to ignore her, and although he wanted to be alone…he didn't want to lose to the Uchiha in this childish but necessary territory dispute.

When he opened his eyes, he slowly tilted his head to see that she was flipping a kunai over and under her fingers as she took a bite out of an apple. Her eyes moved to him, eyebrows raised curiously as she withdrew the apple. "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

Her lips twitched, obviously trying to repressing a smile. "You've been in that meeting for several hours and I know that food is not allowed in the shrine. Aren't you hungry?"

"Weren't you supposed to leave?" he countered but his tone didn't even have a faint trace of interest nor scold, suspecting that she already had enough of that at home. Imagining the Uchiha neighbourhood as warm and tolerating was beyond him, but he didn't feel the need to show her kindness either. His eyes were sleepily staring straight ahead, and his body was facing away from her. Still she didn't seem to take the cues.

"Well, yes but I was curious."

He raised an eyebrow but his eyes were still hazy. "Have you not heard that curiosity kills the cat?"

"Not killed." She paused. "Slapped, shouted at and starved – but not killed." She took another huge chunk out of the apple as he openly stared, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not – but knowing her clan, she probably wasn't. For a fifth of a second, his eyes scanned down her face for signs of abuse and he saw it in the shadows beneath her eyes, in the slightest shake of her hand and of course, in those bandages that she seemed to wear for injury instead of support.

But this girl – Sayuri – seemed normal. She twisted to dig in the basket behind her and returned with a box of incredibly ripe, crimson strawberries. She popped up the lid and set it on the ground between them in a silent offering. His eyes flickered down at it before back at her black eyes.

"Is that supposed to be for me?" Was she trying to poison him? He wouldn't put it past an Uchiha.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you think." No proof. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"To me?" He couldn't help but ask although it came out more like a statement. Even though the wars were behind him, he couldn't count the amount of Uchihas he had killed or captured in his entire life with all his fingers or even toes. It was still too soon to be on friendly terms.

She was looking at him strangely. "I didn't know that Senju Tobirama asked so many questions," she murmured to herself, and then blinked as if she realized she had spoken out loud. Her eyes widened and she turned back to him slightly frantic as if she was trying to put that moment behind her. "We're on the same team now, aren't we?"

He didn't respond for a moment, his face guarded of any emotions as he drew his legs closer to him. "Not quite."

At this, she turned to him noisily, the clothing she wore rustling as she moved. Shinobi clothing, he realized. Fitted clothing bearing little skin meant to protect and allow movement with a slightly darker sash tied around her waist in signature black and indigo. So she _was _a kunoichi. He looked at her eyes, wondering if she unlocked the Sharingan yet but instead, he found himself staring right into wide, black eyes. "We're both a part of Konoha, no?" she asked with a frown, suddenly not bothered with the direct eye contact.

He didn't say that she was an Uchiha, nor did he say that the title also came along with harsh assumptions, strict discipline and high standards. He didn't say that at all. In fact, he didn't say anything, and catching the cue, a crease formed on her forehead as she left him. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized that he didn't feel quite alone, as he did lonely.

But that was why he had the village, after all.

"Tobirama," she said out loud now that she was a safe distance away. It took all her courage to speak the name of such a powerful shinobi. She knew many names...Madara, Izuna...that invoked fear but something about a Senju's name felt idolized. They were undeniably strong on a different level - although maybe equal - as the Uchihas and that terrified her. A single move of his arm or point of his fingers may be the ruin of her – but what he said bothered her to no end. "I know that you don't like me." She stopped, and blinked and suddenly all he saw was eyes so black there was no discernible distinction from the pupil and iris. "Or my family. Or my clan. But I believe in Konoha, okay? So..." What could she say that wouldn't offend him?

"So get over it."

Probably not the best choice of words but she blanked out as soon as his strange, almost red pupil-less eyes turned to her. And then she disappeared, running off before this man probably drowned her to death.

But instead, he lazily slouched back towards the rush of water, letting out an exaggerated exhale as he fought down the strangest tug at his mouth.

* * *

Sorry for the slow start - but I just don't see Tobirama falling head over heels instantly, you know? But thank you so much to **DawnStarLight**, **doug**.**goodguy**, **MadaraFanGirl13**, **Harumi-Hime,** **Asuka**, **Denisa**, **crystaalw**, **April Catastrophe**, **Guest** and **wisdom**-**jewel** for leaving a review! That means an incredibly a lot, what with a relatively low fanbase for the Senju brothers in comparison to the main characters but...y'all are awesome. And so is anybody reading this :)

So yes, reviews would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 3: Tests and Training

Chapter Three: Tests and Training

"Was this supposed to be a ceremony?" Tobirama asked, turning his head to talk to his brother. He didn't mind the crowd that had grown too badly but it was unexpected, and _that _he didn't like. He, his brother and his wife along with selected, reputable shinobi had been invited to the outskirts of Konoha to test a chakra-fed tree, a creation of the Nara Clan but soon, curious groups had stopped by and all stared, waiting noisily. "I thought this test was only told to those with strong nature transformations."

"The more, the merrier!" Hashirama exclaimed and knocked on the tree. "So, this was what you wanted to show me, Shikaji?"

"Yep," the man said. He had a bored expression as he rocked back onto is heel, but his eyes were dark and intelligent. He was the Head of the Nara Clan, a family that although did not become a part of the Noble clans, very well deserved to be. With their strategic help, their medicines - and the feared shadow manipulation technique - he was a man that Hashirama respected completely. "This is it. The end result is a material highly sensitive to chakra, which can be used as a sensory type for nature transformation affinities."

"Interesting," Hashirama murmured. His eyes scanned the crowd. "Well, brother, let's begin." Tobirama took a step up, but as his feet touched the ground, his head snapped up immediately. Even with the blur of light as it moved around, he saw a dark haired girl, whispering to who he immediately knew as Uchiha Hikaku. It was _the _girl, Sayuri. His expression dulled slightly, but he didn't let his eyes linger on the two.

The two.

Hm.

Before he even thought, he called out, "Uchiha Hikaku,"

The brown haired man looked up, scorn in his eyes but Tobirama ignored this with a light tone. "Come here. You have a natural fire affinity, don't you?"

Hikaku frowned but saw nothing wrong with his assumption. He stepped away from his student and the crowd separated. "What do I have to do?"

Hashirama's eyes practically gleamed with excitement that his brother – _his brother –_ approached an Uchiha on friendly terms. "Fantastic! Now," he waved over at his red haired wife, "come, Mito. And..." he looked over the crowd, "Hatake Ginzou! So explain to us how this will work, will you, Shikaji?"

Of course the new Hokage's interest in this was understandable, but Sayuri had never seen a man act like this before. A smile played on her lips as she inched forward, watching. Nara Shikaji produced several thin sheets of paper between his fingers. "Well from the information we gathered, each affinity would produce a different reaction. Let me explain it first to save the hassle of you thinking I lied later," he said and although he offered to talk more, she could tell by his tone that he didn't really want to. Something about that made her smile.

"Fire would cause the paper to ignite and turn to ashes, wind will split it, lightening will cause it to wrinkle, earth would make it turn into dirt and water should dampen it." He scratched his head and sighed again. "And since Wood release is a kekkei genkai, I can't really say too much about that."

Hashirama seemed pleased nonetheless. "This is going to be spectacular - don't you worry, Tobirama."

"I wasn't," the younger brother replied as he took the paper. And as Shikaji suspected, his became wet and sagged down his finger. He looked at his brother's whose sheet turned into a shade of brown. Around him, Hikaku's paper now withered away, one half of Mito's was flying away as she laughed freely and Ginzou had one in each hand – one wrinkled, one turning into dirt.

Tobirama crumpled up the sogged paper in his hands, impressed. "Good job, Shikaji."

"More than good, incredible!"

Suddenly everyone was closing in on the Nara shinobi asking for paper to find out their elements as well. His brother spoke several words to those that aided the little test and soon, they all dispersed. Tobirama didn't move, waiting until Ginzou disappeared with a nod before he began leaving the site, flooded with curious shinobi and children even. It wasn't until his eyes skimmed through the crowd and picked out the dark haired girl that he stopped. She was staring down at her hand with the most mystified expression.

Running down her fingers were water, the paper soaked as it clung onto her palm.

Sensing someone looking at her, she first glanced up, but not at him. Instead her dark eyes met her fellow clan member's before it dropped to the ground guiltily as she broke away from the crowd, stumbling out further into the forest. Tobirama wasn't sure why, but he followed her.

"Sayuri."

He had a voice of a leader, of someone with control and her head snapped up immediately. She looked the other way before locating the sound of his position and there was a nervous flicker in her eyes before she exhaled loudly. "Oh," she said with a hand on her chest and eyes closed, "it's just you."

_Who else would it be?_

He put aside greetings, instead glancing at her paper. Following his line of sight, her eyes fell upon her hand and she quickly snatched it shut, moving her arm behind her as if he hadn't seen it. "You seem surprised."

She was staring at him for a long moment, as if weighing whether or not to say anything. And then she sighed, relaxing slightly as she drew back her arm in front of her. There was no point in hiding, he wasn't an Uchiha after all. He shouldn't be appalled that her chakra geared closer to water transformation techniques than fire ones. "I am."

"So am I." Okay, so he _was_ surprised. Her mouth twitched. "Odd for an Uchiha."

This time, she winced. "Why do you say it like that? Like an insult?"

He didn't answer, his eyes wandering and so she continued. "And I _know _it's odd but I wish I knew this earlier. It would save a lot of hard work." If only she had known about water affinity, she would have focused on it first! Once she learned to transform her chakra into that, _then _she would have an idea how to go at it with fire.

"Hard work?"

"Two years of it."

"Two years," he repeated. That explained some things, but not many.

"Tobirama!"

They both turned, seeing a tall, tan kind faced man with long dark hair pulled back. "I thought you left too. What are you doing here? You have a minor assignment -" Hashirama stared and stopped noticeably. Awkwardly noticeably.

_My brother is talking to a woman. He is talking to a woman that is an Uchiha. He is talking to a woman that is an Uchiha with a water affinity_.

The older brother thrust out an arm and a booming laugh. "Look at that! My name is Hashir-"

"I know who you are, Lord Hokage." Sayuri said and although her voice was slightly quiet, there was genuine affection in it. Her eyes practically glowed in a way so similar to his that Tobirama found it eery. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Lord Hokage! I like the sound of that!" She had never expected for the man secretly feared by her clan to be so...happy. It was sort of amazing, really. "I see that you tried out Shikaji's test as well. Fascinating – an Uchiha with chakra naturally geared towards water." Then his eyes brightened in a way that Tobirama recognized and immediately opened his mouth to protest. "Why don't my brother train you!" he offered, leaning towards her. He looked animated, happy and hopeful and Sayuri only looked overwhelmed.

In his head, he saw this as perfect. Not only would that improve the relationship between Senju and Uchiha that didn't involve bloodshed, it would provide his brother with insight into a clan and make him realize that not all Uchihas were like what he perceived as Madara. Nothing could have worked out better. "Well?"

"I, uh," she honestly didn't know what to say and looked towards Tobirama for help. He had a tick on his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut and his arms crossed.

"I think you crossed the line with that one, brother." He stated indifferently.

"I _bet _that -"

"Again with the betting!"

"Why, are you afraid that you'll lose again?"

"For heaven's sake, Hashirama, _grow up_. You have a village to run, and battles to fight!"

"You act like it's a difficult task to do all at once!"

"You are influencing your daughter, teaching her that -"

"My precious daughter will -"

"Hashirama, just _go_."

"Only if you agree to help Sayuri with her training!"

"Did you even bother to ask if she _needed _to be trained?!"

"Well of course!" The older Senju turned to a wide eyed girl at last. She thought that he was peculiar when he first arrived, but now she knew that the Hokage was on a whole other level. The Senju brothers, actually, were on a whole other level so foreign but completely inviting to her. She had never seen brothers like this before – volatile but so obviously close. Although she seemed slightly frightened, she was so amused. Not only amused, but surprised he knew her name and referred to her so familiarly. "You are a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. My brother can help you."

"He can?" she asked hesitantly. Well of course he _can _but _would _he? She knew the stories of Senju Tobirama and his water prowess...and it was intimidating. But if there was ever going to be a good sensei, it would be him.

"That's it! She's interested. Sayuri, why don't you meet him around evening at Training Ground -"

"The training grounds haven't been introduced yet," Tobirama interrupted, clearly irritated by his brother's exuberant attitude. Hashirama seemed to settle down now that he knew that things were going exactly as planned.

"I suppose you're right. Then Tobirama, pick up Sayuri at the Naka Shrine, will you?"

"Hashirama -"

"Hokage -"

"Can't talk now! A village to run and battles to fight. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sayuri. Perhaps one day we can train together. I'll see you later, brother." And then he was gone.

Tobirama's eyes landed upon a very, very surprised girl who was trying to absorb everything that had happened and failed miserably. Thoughts scattered, she opened her mouth to apologize but he closed his eyes and raised a hand up. "Don't say anything." His voice was deadly still, his gaze steady. He took a deep breath, his thumb and index lightly over the bridge of his nose before he dropped his hands and looked back up at her. "This will be forgotten by tomorrow. I will see you tonight, and then..."

And then never again.

xxx

Even when the Senju brothers left, she couldn't stop staring up at the tree. A warm hand on her shoulder made her tilt her head, and then she was looking at the brown haired man that had been an idol of sorts to her. "Hey, Hikaku." Sayuri greeted although her heart wasn't in her dull tone. Now without the Elders watching down on her, she was much more casual.

"Just what exactly are you playing at?"

She looked at him, surprised by the sharpness in his tone. Although they weren't best friends, she always thought he was fine with her, like an apprentice of sort. A pity one, but one nonetheless. Living in the Uchiha stronghold, hidden away in the corners of forests, caused her to be either completely alone or provided opportunities to run into interesting people that went beyond the level of regular training within the compounds. Hikaku was one of the ones who ventured out not to escape the clan like her, but to have a wider premise to train. "What do you mean?" Her hand clenched into a tight fist, not of anger – instead, to hide the shaking in them. If Hikaku wasn't an ally to her, the Uchiha clan would only be _that _more harsh, bringing a new level of unbearable. At least with Hikaku's say in clan affairs, he could smooth over any of her mishaps but...

"You, with the Senjus." Suddenly he took her hands, flipping them over so that he was looking at her palm – a calloused hand, unlady like. Although her fingers were still long and thin, bubbles and blisters formed at the base of each finger, and healing scars. He winced.

He knew the story of Uchiha Sayuri, of course. Almost everybody did. She was the only girl of the Uchiha clan in the past several generations to unlock the Sharingan. It was speculated that it took some sort of emotional trauma to gain access to the kekkei genkai, but women tended to _always _be volatile and emotional therefore it took more trauma than it would a man to truly snap her mind.

But Sayuri's mind had broken the moment that her father died in front of her.

A casualty of missions, nothing too disturbing – but she was four when it happened, and she had ran out of her home, expecting to see her father and other shinobi returning. Hikaku had been a part of the squad sent out to steal the scrolls, and he had seen the way Ryohei grinned at his daughter, the way he opened his arms to her -

Only for it to be too late for Hikaku to shout when a shinobi had followed them home, struck down Ryohei when he was vulnerable and exposed immediately. That was all it took – some sort of pick to stab him through his heart, and then suddenly, Ryohei was falling...falling into his daughter's arm as he landed on top of her, suffocating her.

The way the tiny girl shrieked, the way she looked up at the sky past the cooling body's shoulder as her pupil jerked in all directions before shifting into a rich, crimson colour forever scarred his mind. She cried, her hands digging into her father's back despite the pain and when the squad finally lifted her father's body off her, he saw the weapon had pierced her too – breaking the flesh at the corner of her collar. She bled. She bled a lot. But she didn't cry for her own pain, she cried for her father.

That day he swore to seek revenge. He didn't know how, but the weapon vanished but he swore he would help her. It wasn't even because the scroll had been retrieved, it was for the girl that had sobbed on his shoulder as he carried her all the way back.

And of course, no one could trespass the Uchiha stronghold and murder the brother of the Head of the clan without getting killed in return. It was a matter of duty to his comrade, empathy for the daughter, and pride of the Uchiha clan.

"I -" she stopped, looking nervous as she bit her lip, "I didn't know how to say no."

Hikaku sighed, his frustration pushed aside. She was perhaps the most _innocent _Uchiha he had ever met, her age considered. But innocence meant weakness, and she could not be weak. He looked down at her hand once more before dropping it. For years she had not been recognized as a true Uchiha because for years, she could not master the Great Fireball jutsu that he perfected within his first day of training. He wondered why she would still even pursue in becoming a kunoichi, nobody would blame her for settling as a wife instead.

The Uchihas were not a large clan and prior to the formation of Konoha, they only had themselves to depend on in terms of population. The Uchihas often said there was blood in power and as a result, married within the clan. It was an unspoken rule that three, maybe five years after a girl - or, more accurately a woman - bled, she would stop her training as a kunoichi and wed to bear more children. It was an accepted thing as well among the women and he knew that from years of unsuccessful courtships, most women gave up on perfecting ninjutsu and instead focused on providing strong sons and daughters to continue the line. It was where they found pride. Cousins, second cousins - there were rumours of incestuous relationships as well. All to strengthen the chances of the Sharingan. And even without this, she was lovely in the way most Uchiha women were, with long dark hair and heavy lashed dark eyes. She was timid, quiet – and of course, borderline docile.

But more than anything, she was idealistic. And that was why she would not easily accept the role of a wife. And with her Sharingan, he saw no reason she should.

"I'll train you." Hikaku said in a clipped tone, looking away from her. "Dismiss the Senju."

She stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I can't." She spoke in a low voice, her large black eyes boring into his. He frowned.

"And why not?"

She opened her mouth, looking away this time as she shook her head and laughed almost in defeat. "Because," she said and her voice was strangely soft, "it's Tobirama."

* * *

Thanks for reading! A glimpse into her childhood. And I just read the latest Naruto chapter too - so I'll fit it in, somewhere!

As always, reviews of any kind would be lovely :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Eyes

Chapter Four: The Eyes

Deep in her heart, she knew that Tobirama did not want to help but he was inclined to by his overbearing but good-natured older brother. More than that, she knew of the glances and even glares thrown her way by allowing someone that had been classified as _the enemy _for so long enter her neighbourhood. To avoid the latter, she waited out at the gate instead.

Surely right before the skies became tinged with purples and blues, Tobirama arrived yet again in casual attire. She had heard once when she was younger – much, much younger and before the formation of Konoha – that someone had tried to get his _happuri _as a war prize, to no success. She wondered what he looked like during the era of war – a young man, with snow white hair, a distinctive blue samurai-like armour and fur collar. And he was still young, barely reaching his prime years and yet he was above so many others in skill. The person in front of her looked although still dangerous and capable, much more relaxed and composed.

"You actually came," Sayuri couldn't help but blurt.

"And you actually waited."

She was silenced by that. He looked beyond her and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I asked one!" she cried out, standing up and jogging after him. He didn't respond and it took her a moment to realize that he had reflected her word back. Instead of being embarrassed, she felt almost happy that he remembered the little things she had said. "You don't _have _to do this."

"Nor do you."

"He's the Hokage," she explained, "I couldn't say _no_. But he's _your_ brother."

Tobirama didn't say anything, only leading her deeper towards the forest they had met once, the very same one where the Naka river flowed through. He didn't have to make her a strong kunoichi, how would that benefit him? He didn't _have_ to give a weapon to the Uchihas. He would teach her little splash tricks and hope that his brother would be carried away by other affairs instead of pressing on him.

"So what do you know about water release?" He began, straight to the business.

"Uh," she blinked, "nothing."

He stared.

"Nothing?"

She nodded, but didn't seem at all ashamed. She, after all, had to report back to the elders for two years now that she failed to conjure up even a flicker of flame. Tobirama's blank stare was nothing in comparison.

"What _do _you know?" he asked, starting at another angle. She took a moment to think about this, and he waited...and waited. "Well?" he prompted but she actually seemed to have a difficult time thinking of what she was good at. After what felt like a long moment, he sighed. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said sort of sullenly. Only four years his junior.

"And you don't know where your expertise lay?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes wandered and then at last, she had an answer. "Taijutsu?" Despite the fact he was expecting an answer, she said this as question as if waiting for a confirmation.

"Taijutsu." He repeated flatly. The art of physical fighting, mostly associated with low-chakra capacities. How could he use that to teach her _anything _about nature transformations? Maybe if she said something like summoning jutsus, or even genjutsu...but taijutsu?

She seem to collapse into herself, her eyebrows pulled together and there was something so horribly pathetic and _sad _in that expression that he forgot who was standing in front of him. The disappointment was clear in his tone and he almost regret the way it came out. Before he could soften his words, she blurted out something else.

"I have my Sharingan."

xxx

Despite the revelation, he did not simply _show _her a jutsu to copy. That was beyond ridiculous, it was improbable. There was no way he would ever give such a gift to an Uchiha like that. Instead, he exhausted her chakra reserves and if she was fine tomorrow – he would seriously train her. Once.

His plan had worked, evident from the girl lying flat on the ground like a starfish, breathing loudly and heavily through her mouth. Sweat matted her red and blotchy face, her hair was in tangles, and there was dirt stuck to her skin. He stepped in front of her and feeling too vulnerable, she sat up, her arms limp by her side as she watched him squat down, his elbows on his knee. Face to face, red eyes to red eyes, she was suddenly scared that he may kill her. It wouldn't even make sense, and she knew that he wouldn't – but the mere thought that he _could _frightened her.

After all, she _had _just seen crack a rock simply by placing a hand on it. And that rock could very well be her head.

His expression was guarded as he stared straight at her, and she became completely aware of her breathing as the proximity closed in. There was nothing romantic as he leaned in, purely observational and she knew that he wasn't looking at her – that he was looking at her kekkei genkai – but she felt...felt...

"You seem drained enough."

The breath went out of her. "_What_?" Her face cracked. "_That's_ what you were doing?"

His expression didn't change as he stood up, but she only tilted her head backwards – unable to stand. Her legs felt like jelly, and ached for a relief. She had done God knew how many laps around the village as Tobirama hitched up on a tree, sleeping in the shade as if she _didn't _see him when she circled back. "I had to see if you were dedicated. After all, I don't know about your intentions."

"Your _brother _set this up!"

"Hm."

"You acted as if I begged you to train me!" She stopped, squinting. "Although all you did was took a nap and gave me a list of things to do...not that you would know if I did." She added with the slightest pout as her eyes narrowed at him. He rolled his eyes and exhaled exasperatedly. Something about his aloofness towards her reignited some earlier annoyances. "How many more times do I have to say this? We. Are. On. The. Same. Side. I am a Hidden Leaf ninja too. I don't have any intention of...killing everyone or whatever you suspect me of!"

"Prove it."

The fact that he responded shocked her into silence. His tone was so reasonable, so _not _demanding or suspicious that she didn't know how to respond, but he was already continuing. "Prove that you are a ninja of Konoha before an Uchiha, and maybe I'll believe you."

She honestly didn't see the difference, and could only stare up at him. "Alright. How?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Wear the _hitai-ate _of Konoha on your forehead from now on, whether you are inside the Uchiha neighbourhood or not and I will not bring up my suspicions again."

"But you'll still be suspicious?" She frowned. He gave her a glance and she knew that it meant to choose her battle, take it one at a time. She took a deep breath and sighed, only ending to laugh softly and shake her head. This was ridiculous, it was such a simple request. In fact, she _wanted _to wear the emblem of Konoha on her forehead. She looked up at him through her lashes with that same familiar smile. "No problem."

The smile of peace, of willingness. As a sign of cooperation, he held out his hand and that smile of hers grew to a grin as she took it. And as he pulled her up closer to him, it was the first time he ever questioned an Uchiha's motive.

xxx

"Sayuri! Were you out training?" a tired-faced woman called out as soon as the girl entered the household. She looked up, her eyes slightly too wide and suspicious. Her mother took one look at her and her face softened. "I thought I told you to rest up, Sayuri. You're going to have no chakra if you keep on practising that fire jutsu."

Sayuri flinched at the mention of it. "I guess."

"I know the pressure that -" Her mother placed the back of her palm gently against her daughter's forehead as if she were sick but stopped abruptly, and her eyes slit at her daughter's before she stepped back cautiously. "Where were you?"

"What?"

"Someone's chakra _reeks _on you, Sayuri. Have you been around...a Senju?" Sayuri had almost forgotten that her mother was a kunoichi as much as she was a widow and a mother. She was skilled in chakra sensory, being one of the most chosen shinobi for recon missions. Suddenly she panicked.

"Yes," she said slowly to disguise the terror – although she wasn't hiding anything, "that's okay...isn't it?"

Uchiha Izuma's eyes narrowed and she was no longer a thoughtful mother: she was an Uchiha. She was the woman that was raised within the confines of the Uchiha stronghold in the Land of Fire, the woman that became an export of the art of Sensory. "You know what the elders would say about that...who was it?" She squinted slightly, feeling rusty. The slightest glow of a water-affinity chakra lingered on her daughter but with the years of experience she had, she still should have picked it up the moment Sayuri walked in. "Senju..." She recognized it then. "Tobirama."

The way Sayuri seemed to fold into herself confirmed her guess, and Izumi sighed. "A man befriending one of the few Sharingan-bearing females...and someone so near your age too, Sayuri. What do you think the elders would -"

"It's not like that!" she said quickly, her eyes wide and wild. Just the idea of someone as...stoic as Tobirama manipulating her to gain her Sharingan was unthinkable. Not to mention it made her face flush red. She forced herself to think that he, in his own method, was helping her – which was better than the way the Elders did. All they ever contributed was sending child prodigies her way who mastered the jutsu already as they clicked their tongues in embarrassment for her.

For a moment, the two women didn't speak and Izumi appraised her carefully. Sayuri had always stood out – in the way a daughter to her own mother always would. But Izumi knew that it went beyond that. In the midst of volatile, passionate Uchihas, Sayuri was shy, collected. She didn't have that thirst for knowledge, for greatness, for power that they all had. Izumi herself had that longing for a legendary shinobi life, to define herself as a great kunoichi. It was a thirst quenched, and a thirst subdued when the Uchiha custom of bearing children outweighed the desire of strength of a woman. But Izumi did not regret putting the years of her prime in the past. Being a mother was a great joy, and having a child - of someone to love - filled the greed of power. She had found joy in the duties of a woman.

But that...was tested the moment her husband Ryohei died.

Sayuri was unlike either of her parents. She was vulnerable, she kept to herself. When she looked at the world, it was not for information or for power, Izumi knew this well. She remembered Sayuri as a child would admire the way the sun's ray would glint off their blades as they launched it at a target and call it _beautiful_. Sayuri saw the beauty in things, and that just wasn't...useful.

But it would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that she had awakened the kekkei genkai. Her Sharingan separated her from the rest of the girls, and she couldn't let that go to waste – and she definitely could not let that be in someone else's favour. "I don't have to explain to you how desirable those eyes of yours are, do I?" Izumi questioned as she raised her hand to gesture towards her daughter's eyes.

And of course, Sayuri looked down immediately.

"I know," she said softly, "I know."


	6. Chapter 5: Foretell and Foreshadow

Chapter Five: Foretell and Foreshadow

She didn't know what she was expecting but a metal plated bandanna being thrown straight into her face did not come close. She had been hiding in the shade under the Naka Shrine's roof, sweating from the heat as she sprawled on the unforgiving, hot to the touch granite steps. "Hey!" she exclaimed, rubbing her forehead but all that came out was sticky sweat. Perhaps if it had been another season, she would have caught it easily but the heat was incredibly distracting. She looked at the strip of navy cloth and sown on it was a metal plate engraved was a strange, curving spiral with one corner of it forming a slight triangle and its opening dashed.

"Tired, Sayu?"

She forced herself to think that it was the heat that made her face redder than it already was, but nobody had ever called her _Sayu _before. Even her own mother called her by the full name. Something about the way Tobirama casually threw it out there within days of knowing her...well, she didn't know what to think about that.

"Nope," she lied. She was at ten percent, and every inch of her body was sore. The long soak helped, and the huge meal gave her energy...but she was afraid of how much he would push her to do today. "Ready when you are," she said, as she tied the _hitai-ate _around her forehead. She couldn't help but feel proud as she looked up and grinned at him.

He blinked, confused at her expression – or more so, her determination but he didn't comment. He nodded towards the river, and she got up – without his help, or an offer of it – and followed behind him soundlessly yet somehow, he just _knew _she was smiling. He stopped in front of the river, and looked over his shoulder. Her eyes were bright and dark, and she was fidgeting with excitement. "What are we doing?" she asked, holding back the urge to jump into the cold river. She could imagine it already, at the relief -

"Warm up."

"I'm melting!" She protested but he held up a hand to her and she instinctively flinched, bracing herself for some sort of attack and slowly looked through her fingers to see a dryly amused expression on his face. And a smile. The slightest, hint of a smile from him calmed her down, letting her know that she was to live another day. "Why would I need to warm up anyway?"

"Your body is only as strong as your mind will allow it."

She glared at him, but she knew that he wasn't going to give in. In the short time she knew him, she knew that he had this superiority complex, as if he only spoke The Truth and granted most of the time he _was _right – everything, so far but he was bound to be wrong eventually, right? - it still wasn't rational, given the situation. Like now. Running when it was even too hot for animals to be out was torture.

But there was no use in arguing. She didn't object again, sighing as she got down to undo the straps on her sandals and placed them beneath the shade of a tree. He didn't comment, scouting out a place that provided both cover and proximity to the water. He didn't look at her as he said, "Only one lap, and then we begin."

She could cry of happiness right there. One – only one! She saluted him before she was off. And it was torture, and the more distance she covered, the more clothing she shed. By the time she was within a mile from the training ground, she could feel the sun on her bare back and neck, on her legs and arms. Sweat ran down her face like tears, irritating her eyes. It was not by physical exhaustion - her body handled much more intense training - but the heat that caused her to perspire so suddenly. Less than ten minutes later, she was panting as she closed in on him.

"Were you assaulted on your way back?" he asked, and there was that same lightly entertained tone in his voice. She glared at him.

"It's hot!" was her only excuse.

"You're going to get a sunburn."

"No, I won't."

"I think I know what I'm talking about, Sayuri. You will." She looked at this man with an equally fair complexion, hidden in the darkness of the trees and just _knew _that he was right but she didn't want to give in. "Can we just start?" she asked, changing the topic.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." Let her burn then, she couldn't say that he didn't try. "Lesson number one, chakra control. Nature transformation is simply an advanced form of it, involving the moulding and defining your chakra and altering its properties to an element type."

She stared at him. "Okay."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked as if she was slow minded.

"Yes, I do."

"So," he held up one hand, "do it-"

She was already walking on the river, although she looked like she'd rather plunge into the water. She looked up at him hesitantly and said a childish, "see?" He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Too simple."

Her face dropped and she allowed her legs to collapse beneath her, but she was still sitting upon the water cross legged as if it was a solid surface. He gave her credit for that, but he supposed that there were many kunoichi who were able to do the same thing and this wasn't a large feat to be cherished. "Okay," she said in a defeated tone, "what do you want me to do?"

"I was getting there," he said, trying not to roll his eyes, "until you interrupted me." She simply smiled patiently, waiting. It was behaviour so unlike her lineage that he stared at her for a moment too long before continuing. "What I want you -"

"Sayuri."

She shot up, suddenly that easy smile was gone replaced with a nervous, wide eyed gaze. "Mother!"

_Mother_?

He turned around and saw a woman with a face that may have once resembled Sayu's, but clearly the weariness of life had left its impact. They shared the same inky black hair with equally dark eyes to match – but there were lines around the woman's face, and she didn't have a perpetual smile or a childish curiosity on her face. This was a face of a kunoichi who had seen her fair share of trouble. But in a purely objective perspective, he saw the loveliness they once shared. Not a shred of imperfection – straight, angled noses, mouth not too wide or too small, fairly large eyes and a symmetrical face – which all the Uchihas shared. He wondered how the clan shared so much likenesses while the Senjus were all opposites of each other.

He also recognized those eyes before.

She had been a spy. She had infiltrated a Senju stronghold once before and aided on a mission that killed several of his men.

Consciously, he reminded himself that _they were not enemies anymore._

"It's hot outside, Sayuri, what are you doing here?" There was a scold in her voice but it was masked by genuine, motherly worry. Tobirama could not help but compare the woman, perhaps in her late twenties at the time, breaking into one of the bases and slicing the throat of his men as he - young, but skilled - chased after her, only for her to disappear after scarring the Uchiha's signature across a wall with her fire.

Those were darker times.

"I'm training her." Tobirama stepped up to say, keeping a cool gaze at the lady. He was taller than her now– but only by one or two inches, unlike Sayu who was barely up to his chin. "I hope that is fine with you." He wondered if she remembered a white haired child that took down one of her teammates in exchange for the two she had killed. Her eyes didn't change and he suspected she ran into plenty of children in her days before. He took a step closer to her, holding out his hand professionally. "My name is Senju-

"I know who you are," she said abruptly but shook his hand nonetheless, not missing his frown. Her sudden appearance distracted him from the fact that he had not notice her coming earlier. Sensory types were usually on recon mission and it seemed as though she was equally skilled in efficiently concealing her chakra. "I suppose it's rain or shine," she muttered and then cast a glance over towards her daughter who looked frozen in spot on the river. "Would you mind if I watch?"

From a murderer to a mother. Tobirama kept his face straight.

"Mom!" Sayu complained, sounding every bit of the seventeen years of age as she was. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. He nodded towards a shade, gesturing for her to sit but she did not smile. She watched him carefully, but not the same way a person would towards an enemy – but a mother looking out for a child. He respected that, that she was a mother before she was an Uchiha. He supposed that the rivalry among the Uchihas excluded the relationship of that between mother and children. He turned back around to Sayu who looked distressed and bothered, but reluctant. She sighed.

"Now," he said at last, "let's begin."

xxx

Uchiha Izumi watched, slightly rubbing her hands together as Senju Tobirama ran through the hand signs, talking to her daughter about something she wasn't really paying attention to. Really, she was just watching his body language – trying to see his relationship with Sayuri. Nothing about it indicated romantic approaches and if anything, he looked like he wanted to leave. But she knew how quickly annoyance could surprise a person and turn to love.

After all, it was what happened with Ryohei and her.

Izumi had always watched Ryohei trained, he being one of Madara's deceased brothers. This was years ago, during the Era of Warring Clans. She had grown up in a darker period where death was a reality every single day, where children died, and where adolescents wed earlier and had children _when_ they were still children themselves. But some aspects of being a girl in a warrior ninja clan were only slightly different than being a girl of any other family. She had followed after Ryohei, mimicked his training and fallen hopelessly in love with him the way all twelve year old girls did. He was sixteen at the time, and glared at her the way all Uchiha men tend to. But fate had been on her side and they kept on meeting again and again until Ryohei slowly softening towards her. Next thing they knew, she was pregnant with Sayuri – and then he was dead.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath. She ignored the heat, listening to the sound of her daughter's laughter as she moved the water with her hands instead of with her chakra. She heard Tobirama mutter something on the lines of _ungrateful child _and a threat to leave but then Sayuri's ever girlish, ringing laughter surrounded the little clearing once again and she heard him sigh.

Yes – _that_ sigh. A sigh of tolerance.

She opened her eyes again, revealing her eyes and although she was cursed of that women's difficulty to unlock her kekkei genkai, she had trained so hard that she became one of the most renowned Sensors, even among the Uchiha clan. She saw her daughter's chakra mould – and there it was!

Water transformation.

So Sayuri could perform that, but not fire. She should have been expecting this, she really should have. But she was too shocked to say anything, too shocked to even smile as she saw her daughter perform a weaker version of water release technique directly at Tobirama, who was staring at her with a dangerous expression – but he was soaked in the water and Sayuri's laugh only became louder. A smile pulled on Izumi's lips yet it faded as soon as it appeared.

No, Senju Tobirama did not plan on seducing his daughter, she concluded, but he may find himself on the path of falling in love with her – the way Ryohei had. And chances were, history would repeat itself and Tobirama would die and leave her behind in this unfair world.

xxx

After Izumi excused herself, it was just the two of them left and then – one. "Wait!" Sayuri called out, "where are you going?"

"I've done my part," Tobirama simply said without turning around, "now I'm leaving."

"Just like that?"

He stopped, hearing her disappointed tone. He slowly faced her, his strange ruby coloured eyes narrowed. He didn't like being confused, but he couldn't understand _why _she sounded like that. "Yes, like that. What was it that you were expecting?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it after a thought. Although her lips pressed in a tight, smile she waved at him before she said, "never mind" and disappeared up in the trees. But he still stood there moments after wards, unable to figure out that strange tone of hers. He wondered. Did Sayu _want _him to stay with her?

* * *

So much is happening in the manga right now, so I do apologize for the slowish updates! I just want to incorporate as much canon facts I can before I let my own ideas run wild and take over :)

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! As always, reviews and opinions and spiels and feedback would be lovely :)


	7. Chapter 6: First Mission

Chapter Six: First Mission

"Izumi."

The Uchiha woman looked up at the elder and bowed her head respectfully. "Lady Kyoko," she said, careful to add the -sama as she met the older woman's gaze. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I understand that you have just returned after observing the Senju and your daughter...train?" she inquired, hesitating at the word "train". Izumi knew right away that Kyoko disapproved and thought little of this "training" excuse. She wasn't quite sure what the woman interpreted it to be, but it was not a positive one.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with that, is it?" she asked and despite the levels of power within the clan, Izumi maintained spite in her tone and the narrow of her eyes made it clear that any indications of Kyoko taking control over her daughter's time with the Senju would go to waste. She didn't want her daughter growing up more oppressed than she already had been.

"No, not at all," Kyoko said lightly, "but perhaps there are better ways to spend her time."

"And what are you suggesting?"

Kyoko walked ahead of her, but her voice demanded Izumi's attention. "Sayuri isn't a little girl anymore – she hasn't been for quite a while now."

Izumi stopped.

"I just think you should remember that with our lifestyle, we tend to die early," there was amusement in the elder's voice, "and don't forget that Sayuri, although a kunoichi and one with the Sharingan, is still a woman. A lovely one at that. That is all."

xxx

"Oh, Hashirama - you're back." Tobirama frowned as he stopped himself midway through equipping himself with armour. "I thought that you were out aiding an expectation."

"I did - we did. But we ran into trouble and had to...return."

Tobirama stopped, staring at his obviously troubled brother. His expression was contained and guarded. He had to be the level-minded one to calm his brother who was probably seconds away from either a break down or rage fit. "What happened?"

Hashirama's fist tightened and he turned away, ashamed. "We lost two men this morning."

He didn't hesitate, his tone didn't change. "Who?" The dark haired man turned to his younger brother, unable to understand how Tobirama always seemed so calm and rational. "Hyuga...Kotara."

"Ah." Tobirama closed his eyes, understanding his brother's distress. To lose a shinobi was one thing, but a Hyuga - and so early with the formation of Konoha - would be troublesome. The clan would be angry, that was certain. "Do we have his body?" One of the things they had stressed was not allowing the Byakugan in the hands of the enemy.

Hashirama nodded. "Yes," he said solemnly, "but what was a small, recon mission became fatal. We lost two of the four shinobi today," his face twisted into an almost tortured expression. "Why would they choose me as a Hokage...unable to even defend my own -"

"Hashirama." He cut him off sternly. "Stop. You are not God."

"They call me the God of Shinobi," he interjected, receiving another glare.

"Then they are wrong. You cannot control everything." He brushed him off and leaned back against the table. He regarded his brother closely, knowing the stress placed upon him caused him to make everything peaceful and well, to build a strong village. This wasn't their first lost, and it would not be their last - but the new Hokage was still in the process of having to care for so much people. It was no longer the Senju clan anymore, it was an entire village to look after. And each lost hit close to his heart as if they were of his own blood. Tobirama didn't know if that was something to be admired, or admonished. "But now we know that the bordering clans are planning things for certain if they were willing to kill one of us. Who else did we lose?"

"Akitaka Saito," he said with another frown and a long sigh. He rubbed his forehead frustratedly, looking out the window. It was becoming dark out now, the perfect time for shinobi. If all had gone well, he and his squad of four would still be out there and gathering all the information from this strange shinobi group who lingered around Konoha. He felt like the battles of the past era - the Era of the Warring Clans - was ending, but something new was starting. Something worse. And he feared that peace would be -

"Are you listening to me, Hashirama?"

He looked up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tobirama sighed, irritated that he had to repeat himself but he had always known that his brother's thoughts tend to get away quickly. "We lost Kotaro and Akitaka...our eyes and summoning expert. I think that it is too early to go and recruit from the same people...so we need a new squad."

"What do you think, brother?" Hashirama asked earnestly, always open to listen to his younger sibling's ideas. Tobirama was incredibly intelligent with tactics. "But before you explain, I'm sorry to impose this responsibility on you, but do me the favour of being the leader? You know I don't wish to burden you but perhaps with a skilled Sensory-nin..."

"Yes, I will." He agreed quickly, as if it was obvious. "We cannot fail this again." Hashirama's face dropped but he understood Tobirama's words. Hashirama didn't like giving up missions, feeling like a child by being unable to carry them out - but he had to handle the collateral damage. He was not prideful, he knew that Tobirama was much better than him in Sensory. He knew that he had to do the sensible thing for the village instead of playing hero all the time. "But we need someone with great tracking abilities, someone devoted to it. I cannot do everything."

Then Hashirama had an idea, his dark eyes flashing. "I got it! We should request help from the Aburame and Uchiha clan. Their prowess would be ideal, and a three-man squad may be more efficient."

Tobirama frowned. He did not like the idea of having to work with those he was unfamiliar with, but it would make sense. With the Aburame's insects, there was no way that the enemy shinobi could get past them, even with his high chakra sensing abilities in mind. And the Uchiha's sight - although not as great as the Hyugas' - would make them sharper. Yes, it could work. A three man squad. Aburame in the front, leading the way through the forests to track the enemy down. He would be in the middle - and the hardest task for the Uchiha. Someone fast. Someone to watch from the largest horizon. With the Sharingan, it should be possible. But it had to be someone he could trust, someone he could trust watching his back -

And even as he made this profile, one face was on his mind.

But it would be too risky...Sayu was too young. She could die. After all, a skilled Hyuga had - and who was to say that she was even skilled enough in tracking and recovering information?

But that heavy, recurring requirement of needing a shinobi he trusted nagged his mind. The last thing he wanted was someone aware of an enemy and letting it attack him while he was distracted. The rational thing was to get a strong Uchiha able to watch for him and the other squad member, but what if they were to betray him...that would the end of him. Both of them.

No. It had to be someone he trusted. If it came down to it, he would protect her - as long as she did her work. "I have an idea of the squad. I'll be leaving then."

He was almost out the door by the time Hashirama's hand clamped down on his shoulders, his eyes worried. "Be careful, brother," he said quietly, "do not die."

"Of course not." He was confident in his abilities. The others, however...

"And take care of her."

Tobirama looked up sharply. Hashirama smiled.

"After all, you are taking Sayuri, aren't you?"

Was he that obvious?

xxx

Sayuri was running laps around the village when Tobirama spotted her. "Sayu!" he called out, not moving from his spot but his eyes followed the sight of the girl moving fast. He didn't notice it before, but she was absolutely silent - not a footstep was heard, and she was not jumping from spot to spot as shinobi often did, but she ran. It was unnecessarily tiring and remembering her claim of expertise in taijutsu, he suppose it made sense for the physical exertion over chakra control. "You enjoy running laps all of a sudden?" he couldn't help but add and she slowed down to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily.

"It's not hot," she said and then smiled as she wiped her face against her arm - coming in contact with the _hitai-ate_ as she did. He was mildly impressed that she kept it on. He imagined it would be uncomfortable during training, especially in the earlier heat. "What's going on?"

"You're being assigned a mission."

She froze.

Her eyes were wide and that smile vanished. "...Honestly?"

"Yes."

"But - but I'm not an adult," she said quietly. He squinted at her, a flicker of annoyance on his face.

"Children are in combat every day, and you are telling me that because you are not a certain age, you're not accepting this task?" he challenged. She opened his mouth, but the topic of too young to fight was too close to him. He thought about Itama, and another soft spot burst open, flaming. "Children are dying. Children. Years younger than you. A decade younger than you." He thought about the day he found a small body floating down the river and his fist tightened, red eyes flashing. "Do you not realize you perhaps have another decade before you die yourself? Or is that why you are alive - escaping it with the excuse that you are not an _adult_? A certain _number_ that means nothing?"

She was speechless. She had no idea where that anger came from, and she seemed to fold into herself, growing smaller and smaller with each of Tobirama's accusation. He had never been angry at her before - irritated, yes, but not angry. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, unable to look at him. She stared at her feet, her fingers dug into her palm. "It's just that...that the Uchihas - that we don't accept missions until you master the fireball jutsu and I...haven't."

He stared at her, at the girl who could not even meet his eyes. And then he sighed, sharply looking away and breathing in deeply. He should have controlled himself. He should have kept his thoughts to himself, guard his words - but for whatever reason, he did not even think about it. He just spoke. It...it was unlike him and he regretted even letting his anger show. "As long as you're wearing that _hitai-ate_ on your forehead, then you are a kunoichi of Konoha. And I am telling you that you are going on a mission. Is that clear?"

She nodded, but she still would not look at him.

He couldn't help it. He felt...guilty. "Sayu." She looked up at him slowly, carefully. Sometimes when she looked at him like that, it amused him. Right now, it made the guilt deepen. Why did she have to look at him as if she was afraid he may kill her? Yes, his bitterness towards her clan was not an implicit relationship but for god's sake he wasn't going to kill her in cold blood. "Say something."

"Understood."

"You know what I mean." He frowned but he did not know himself what he was expecting her to respond with. A smile? Her usual enthusiasm? A half-hearted groan?

"No, I don't..." she said and she was frowning now, her eyebrows pulled together. "Should I go tell my mother?"

He rolled his eyes. She made this sound like some sort of field trip. "You don't need to ask her for permission, if that's what you mean. She will be informed later. Meet me back here in five minutes, we leave immediately. I'll brief you along with the other member as we leave."

"Understood."

xxx

Excelling her word, she was there in three minutes. She geared back up in the usual Uchiha attire - more dark coloured, light weighing fabrics to move in as opposed to his armour. Nothing but a gray chest armour fitted around her torso, pants tightened at the hem with bandages, and a sword on her back. He expected this...what he didn't, however, was the mask. He thought it was humorous, actually, like an over-prepared child to their first event. But when Aburama Taro asked her about this, she gave him a wistful smile and said, "People tend to take advantage of females."

He had never thought about it - he treated men and women equally when it was still just the Senju clan on missions - but now that was another thing to consider as they began leaving the forest closest to Konoha that had been secured months ago. There was no threat here.

"This is a three-man squad mission to gather intel on a dozen, perhaps more shinobi outside our borders. We have reasons to believe they are trying to enter Konoha and disrupt it." They were all well aware that no shinobi clan wanted to fight an entire village. A village with a variety of strong shinobi meant that they would be hired for more missions - and that was bad for any clans who decided to remain independent. "And they are strong. The last group sent out lost two members. I am hoping that with a smaller, more efficient force we would be able to get the information we need. And if necessary, bring more shinobi to either eliminate or push this group back."

Even racing through the forests, none of them made a sound as they silently jumped from tree to tree behind him, listening closely to his words. Sayu especially. Tobirama continued with that same, calm voice. "As soon as we're within ten miles of the borders, Taro go in front and take a quarter mile lead. Spread out your insects and scout the area above. Sayu, you will be in the middle." After an earlier thought, he decided to give the girl a safer but still important role. "Watch from the sides, and keep an eye ahead of you. I will be in the back."

"Understood," they both said at once, but Tobirama began to hate the way a certain girl had said it. They started positioning themselves accordingly. And as they reach the mile mark, the formation was established and they were in full stealth mode. Tobirama glanced at Sayu's back as she soundlessly moved from tree to tree, in a speed much faster than he thought she would have. Sometimes he forgot that there was Uchiha blood in this timid girl.

"Something feels strange," she whispered, her eyes a glowing, hypnotic red. He had always tried to avoid staring at an Uchiha directly at their eyes to prevent any genjutsu, but the way they transformed her face was hard to ignore. It was as if all attention was redirected to those crimson eyes, three tomoe so clearly black and defined. "Tobirama, do you sense anything?"

"No," he replied, carefully surveying the area, "not within a three mile range."

She frowned but didn't slow down. "Are you sure?" she asked. They were close enough to speak without needing to raise their voices, but Taro was too far ahead. He had not sent a signal yet, and Tobirama detected his steady pace moving onward – along with each of his insects. "Do you see anything?" he asked, watching as she turned side to side.

"No but," she seemed unsure, and maybe even a little bit frightened. But there was confusion in her tone, as if she was trying to hold onto an idea that kept on slipping. "There's something -" She stopped, her eyes wide. "Tobirama, behind you -"

He swerved around, but it was too late.

* * *

I finally know where this story is going. I am so excited to post up the next chapter - you have no idea! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	8. Chapter 7: Collateral Damage

Chapter Seven: Collateral Damage

"Will he be all right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't worry about him. It's just his body's shock of having a high amount of chakra drained so quickly."

"Oh," said a soft voice. He felt a warm hand on his forehead.

"It was good that you picked up where the enemy was before _all _of his chakra was taken. That would've been trouble. Did you tie them up?"

"Yes, over there. I wanted to have him close to keep an eye on him."

"Good call. I'll secure the premise again, he should be waking up soon." Tobirama heard shuffling. "Take care of him meanwhile, I'll be back."

He squeezed his eyes shut and then slowly opened them to see dark skies hidden behind tall, trees shrouding any ounce of moonlight. It was almost pitch black but he could see the outline of a woman's face hovering over him. It took him a moment to realize his head was on Sayuri's lap and he gave up, closing his eyes again as he relaxed back. "What happened?"

"Should I start from the beginning or main point?"

"The entire story," he said quietly, feeling too weak to do much else than listen to her voice.

"Well," she began, "my mother used to disguise her chakra often and I became accustomed to the feeling of it. I sensed the same thing for a brief second and I was right. Next thing I knew, there was a shinobi behind you and I'm not sure what jutsu he was using but somehow, he just either absorbed or zapped a large concentration of your chakra. A couple well aimed kunai and genjutsu tricks later, here we are."

"That explains this," he sighed. He could barely move. This wasn't good, even if he could move he wouldn't have enough chakra to perform the most basic jutsu. He would have to lean on Taro for power – then again, it was Sayuri who saved him. Maybe he should give her more credit next time. He slowly got up, wincing. He felt drained, and completely...normal. Like he was not capable of the simplest water transformation jutsu or slightest ninjutsu. She watched him worriedly, biting her lip as her Sharingan peered at him carefully.

"Taro has...a beetle, that's slowly inserting bits of chakra back into your system. Just a little jump start " she told him, her eyes flickering to his neck. He was surprised that he had not even felt the foreign creature on him. He must have been extremely weak. He resisted the urge to throw it off although he did feel a sensation radiating from spots across his body. Then a beetle fluttered its thin, wings before it flew off him. "Yeah, there's only so much chakra it could carry..." She continued, her eyes following the bug. She turned back to smile apologetically at him. "There's not much to do now until you regained your strength." She handed him a food pill which he threw into his mouth quickly but there were no results. His body wasn't weakened as much as his chakra was depleted.

"Let's get the interrogation started then," he said, trying to sound strong and fine but he knew that she was not convinced. Her ever present Sharingan was still analyzing him, and she was not happy with what she saw. "Where is he?"

She nodded towards a tree literally several feet away from him, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head at his own lack of sensory skills. "Come," he said, getting up smoothly. There was a blond ninja, wrapped in wires around a tree. His arms were raised over his head, his legs spread a part and was tied up in a thin cocoon. Tobirama glanced at Sayuri, but she only smiled sheepishly and said, "I was just being cautious."

"It's fine, it's better that way." Tobirama said. He felt light headed, and his vision blacked out in spots much too often but he forced himself to stand in front of the enemy. "Wake him up."

She bent down and with her fingers, peeled his eyes open. He felt a surge of chakra as her Sharingan flash and the man jumped awake. The man gasped slightly - staring into the hypnotic red eyes - before looking past the girl and into _the _Senju Tobirama.

"Who do you work for?" he demanded, keeping his voice neutral. He stared down at him, hoping that his name would still bring intimidation even though he had no means to follow it through. The threat of a Senju should be enough. The man looked up at Tobirama, and then at Sayuri by his side who cringed once he saw her kekkei genkai. Sayuri was the epitome of a target, the way her eyebrows were pulled together and her arms crossed. She shifted slightly onto her other leg, half hidden behind Tobirama despite the fact she had to be his strength right now.

"I said," he leaned down and placed a finger on the shinobi's forehead, "who do you work for?" Slowly, he concentrated what little chakra he had to his finger tip and Sayuri's eyes sharpened. She took a hesitant step back. She knew what that sole finger could do – if a hand could send a wall of stone crumbling, she didn't want to imagine what it could do to a human's soft, fleshy body.

And the shinobi, sensing her fear winced, bracing himself for pain but Tobirama remained stoic, waiting.

"You are not getting any information out of me," he said, although his voice trembled slightly. He was afraid, but brave. "You might as well kill me."

"Do you have a death wish?" Sayuri asked, her voice thin. She didn't believe that Tobirama would actually kill him...there were other ways to make this man useful. As leverage, or as bait. She didn't understand the ways of battle yet, didn't know that Tobirama's hand brought death to so many people in the exact same situation. The fact that this man had the first hit already guaranteed his death. Tobirama saw the resolution in his eyes and he knew the shinobi way. There was no way his teammates would come back for him, and there was absolutely no way he would let this man free knowing that he had killed two konoha shinobi. Sayuri turned to the silver haired man. "Let's wait until Taro returns to decide what -"

But before she could propose anything, Tobirama used the stored up chakra he had and focused it to his entire palm, covering the shinobi's wide-eyed face with it – and let it explode from his hand, smashing his skull with the slightest tightening of his fingers.

Sayuri stared.

There was a man, in front of her – in _her _wires – in front of Tobirama, but his head...his head was -

And then she collapsed.

xxx

"Again?"

"I should have warned her, but I have enough respect for the shinobi to not make him anticipate death."

"It was the sensible thing to do." He sighed. Taro's face was hidden behind high collars, and his head underneath a black hood. He crouched down and examine her. He wondered how he got caught in a team with a Senju and Uchiha. Tobirama was everything his clan told him to be – and he understood fair well how the Senjus overpowered the Aburame. He did not even feel bitter about it. Sheer strength like theirs was respectable. And he knew of the Uchihas as well...and, quite frankly, Sayuri was a letdown. In the good way. He liked the fact she was girlish and perhaps in another era, another place, her doe eyes and tease of a shy smile would be acceptable – but not during war. He had been looking forward to seeing all the tricks of the Sharingan but when Sayuri's eyes opened, the kekkei genkai was gone and he was looking at wide black eyes. She shot up but as soon as she saw Tobirama, she fell to the other side. "What – what happened?"

"You fainted."

She exhaled, relief. "Oh, God. Okay." She closed her eyes, regaining herself. Tobirama frowned, not understanding why she seemed so happy -

"But the enemy died."

"Oh God," she said again but this time she covered her face. "Did you – did you actually..."

"Yes," he said flatly. "He would not have told us anything anyway, and there is too much tension between clans and villages for them to even consider a trade. The most reasonable thing to do was to get rid of him." She winced at his words, but she willed herself to remain strong. The Uchiha clan's reluctance to send her out made too much sense to her. _This _was why she couldn't go on missions – she was still too soft. She could not handle war yet, could not handle death. She had been too sheltered for seventeen years. After her father's death, no one wanted to introduce herself to the same pain...

And then here was Tobirama, killing people with his bare hands – hand.

"We will continue to carry out the mission until we find some piece of information," Tobirama declared. "We still have several hours left until sunlight. The same plan. Sayuri, be on lookout for sensory-nin. Taro, be more thorough. I do not want anyone getting around us this time -"

"Pardon my interruption but," the usually talking-only-when-necessary shinobi said stiffly, "but we should regroup. We can't be as stealth nor do we have the power to take on a large force."

"We can't go back empty-handed," he said immediately. He turned back around, as if dismissing the idea of returning when Sayuri reached out to touch him – and stopped herself. She pulled her hands back, but she was obviously agreeing with Taro.

"We're not going back empty-handed, we know that there is a Sensory ninja. A skilled one. And I remember his face and the jutsu he used. It's too early for rogue ninjas scouting villages, so he must come from some organization and he was quite strong too. My mother may know him – someone must and we could have an idea of who we're up against." Sayuri said quietly, hoping that he would listen. It was two against one, and as soon as he turned back to see Taro's still and disapproving expression and Sayuri's worried and apprehensive eyes, he sighed.

"Fine," he agreed, not liking the fact that they turned against him. But he had to admit, he was too weak for battle right now. "We'll go back."

They all nodded, and then disappeared as they leaped from tree to tree, Tobirama slower than the rest. Sayuri, who had been in the front for a decent two miles, suddenly slowed and allowed Taro in front of her. Then she was next to Tobirama, who had an annoyed expression. "I am not the weakest link, you do not have to accompany me."

"And I suppose I am?" she asked, and although she meant this as a joke – she knew that he probably thought of her as so. "You _are _the weakest link right now, Tobirama. And I don't want you dropping."

"Look who's talking."

She flushed. His tone was icy and he would not look at her. Maybe she should just give him some space, he was probably upset at the way this mission turned out after all. Knowing the Senju brothers, they were not used to failure – and this would be their second in a row. It would do no good for their egos. _Men_. "Fine," she said with a frown. His annoyance triggered her own. What gave him the right to brood anyway? Was it not the Uchihas who tended to do that? It wasn't like it was _her _fault that he had no chakra...but that was a lie. He had enough chakra to kill a man simply by touch. "Stay back and sulk."

And it wasn't until she faded ahead of him did he realized that he had not said thank you to her for saving his life.

xxx

As Sayuri hoped, her mother _did _recognized the Sensory ninja. After Sayuri had broken down the jutsu with each hand seal – and there were plenty of them – in front of the council, they named him someone of the Kumogakure village. Then she was left in the dark with what they did with this information, and Tobirama along with Taro was nowhere to be seen.

"Sayuri," Hikaku called out. She was outside the Uchiha compounds, sitting by the river with her feet in the water when the man called at her. She looked up in that way of hers, like a child about to get scolded before a smile melted across her face. But it was a sad one, and that did not pass by him. "I heard you completed your first mission today," the brown haired Uchiha said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly, not looking at him as she paddled her foot in the water. It was already dark again – the day had slipped by her. She had returned early in the morning, wandering around until she found her spot here. Then, she didn't move. Next thing she knew, night had fallen and Hikaku was here. Most of the village was asleep, with the exception of any incoming and leaving shinobi. Hikaku was in the latter category.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head. "That tense?"

"A bit," she admitted. But it was a lie and her stomach curled at the thought of it. After going on for this long without food, she didn't think her stomach could take it.

"Did something went wrong?"

"Not exactly."

He looked at her curiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to bother him with her childish guilt. She knew that this life was filled with death, and it was better the enemy's than someone her own side. And...and the man killed two men already, so it made sense...right? So why couldn't she get over the image of being surrounded in darkness, seeing Tobirama like a silver and blue beacon – only to see his hand reach out to crush a shinobi's skull? The blood on his fingers, a death so swift the man could barely even scream. She repressed a shudder, closing her eyes instead. "It's fine."

He examined her warily. "You're not, but I won't push." He got up and she watched as he left. "Oh, and Sayuri?" he called out over his shoulder, "he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

She looked up at him sharply. "What?" she asked too quickly. "Who?"

He didn't turn around. "You know who."

"No-nothing happened," she said, back to her quiet self. She felt her cheeks heat up. Why was everyone assuming that Tobirama was _doing _something to her? He wasn't. He was doing something to everyone else – putting her mother and Hikaku both on edge, following his brother's request, killing others. Hikaku stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Your mother is worried, Sayuri. Go home," he said once she pulled her legs back. She had to do that once in a while, so that the skin wouldn't wrinkle up. It was the only movement of the past several hours. Her body was immobile, but her mind raced between topics back and forth.

"Later."

But she didn't. Two more hours passed, and there was still no sign of her. Although that morning began with Tobirama and Taro disappearing, it ended up her that everyone was wondering what happened to. Izumi patiently waited. She suspected that her gentle, pacifist daughter would react this way. It was her first death she had been exposed first hand to since her father's death...

But when midnight came, Izumi decided it was time to go get her daughter, or at least comfort her and keep her company before she left. There was no more retirement for Izumi, and she was sent to eliminate this group of ninjas along with several others who had encountered Kumogakure nins before. They were a powerful bunch, but she wasn't too worried.

But when she arrived by the Naka river, someone had already beat her there. As soon as she stepped out – her breathing stopped. She saw him. The tall, fair skin man with silvery hair made even lighter in the moonlight. He didn't stop, didn't announce his presence as he sat down next to her daughter. When did they become so comfortable with each other's company like that?

Izumi watched, hidden.

"What are you doing, Sayu?"

"You know," she said quietly, not looking to see who it was. Although it had only been several days, she could recognize that voice anywhere. "Sitting here." She hunched her shoulders, her palm pressed tight against the dirt next to her as she kicked the water. She had not yet fully removed her gear, although the mask was thrown behind her and the outer layer was behind the tree several feet from them. Her long, dark hair was wavy past her shoulders and down her back, tousled and messy and her skin looked tight over her face. She was tired, drained.

"For how long?"

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Then," she said lightly, "either I went back in time several hours...or I've been here for the entire day."

He sighed, and then looked up straight ahead of him. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you."

She paused the splashing. "For what?"

"For saving my life," he said, trying to sound neutral and unaffected. From the corners of his eyes, he saw her turn to look at him – stare at him, actually. Her lips twitch and then she frowned as she looked back away. "It's okay," she said softly, "just doing my job."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. He wondered when she became so silent. He sighed. Being the diplomatic type, he decided to take the first move. "You're frightened of me."

"Of course not."

He sighed again. "Then you're frightened at the fact I killed a man," he said and after a thought, he muttered, "I should have suspected as much with your...personality." He didn't exactly think that she would have such a harsh reaction. She was seventeen years old, after all. When he was seventeen, he was already a renowned shinobi with plenty of experience squeezed in that short span of years. And although she said she wasn't assigned a mission before, he assumed that she had still seen battles and fights. God knew how many times his own clan had raided hers and even without that, she grew up with the Uchihas, and they were plagued with assassins all trying to avenge a death or failure of a mission or steal their Sharingan.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, drawing up her legs closer to her and wrapping her arms around them. With her chin between her knees, she said, "you make me sound so fragile."

"You are if you get upset over the death of the enemy that took out two of our own and almost myself."

"Please, you would not have died that easily." She cast him a dry glance.

"Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't." He spoke with indifference. "Are you really that upset?" She had hailed from one of the greatest clan, but became reclusive after a death she had witnessed? It was not even someone she killed herself. Why was she so...soft? She took a deep breath.

"You could have warned me, at least." At last, he was getting somewhere.

"So this is what it was about – not being prepared?" he asked. Of course it was the over-passionate Uchiha that would go this far just because he had not warned her beforehand. She opened her mouth, and then groaned, releasing her posture as she fell flat back against the ground, her hair like seaweed around her. He took that gesture as a resignation and switched to another topic. "I'm sure your mother is worried for you by now."

"No, she understands. She knows that I...she knows that I need time."

"This long?"

She shrugged, throwing her arm over her face, covering her eyes from the dim, white light from the moon above them. Tobirama looked down at her curiously. His relationship with his father had been strained, and Butsuma would not have given time off just because he was feeling down. He would have been expected to carry on with his duties. It was strange, that the Senju clan of love would have such coldness between father and son, but the Uchihas a tenderness between their mothers and daughters. Or maybe Sayuri was an exception – that seemed much more likely. "My mother's been careful for a while, that's all."

"Did something happen?" He knew that talking – communication – was good. It strengthened relationships, alliances, and treaties. But friendship? It wasn't a thought he focused on too often, but with the lying girl inches away from him, it was one that became very apparent to him.

"My father was killed," she didn't sound like she was quite _there_ anymore. "I was pretty young."

"Ah." It made sense. "Your Sharingan...?"

"Yep," she struggled for a deep, long breath, "that's how I got it."

He knew that it must have been something intense and maybe even traumatizing, but her father dying in front of her was not his first idea. When his father died, Tobirama had not cried. He understood that his father was not invincible, and he respected that Butsuma was a shinobi until the very end. If he had been an Uchiha, the death of his father would not have initiated the kekkei genkai. But he remembered years ago, on his first ever mission – of a dying parent. Their child would have cried. In fact, he – she – did. He remembered the sounds clearly, of a screaming, sobbing child as he fled the scene.

In fact, it _was _a girl. And it was a man...an Uchiha he had been trailing after to retrieve scrolls.

His eyes sharpened.

And then the truth crashed onto him, crumbling.

It was an Uchiha he had first killed. Days before he had followed Hashirama...weeks before his knowledge on the Uchihas deepened. Weeks before his father explained to him the rivalry, and why he had to monitor his older brother. It was before the enemies had a name. To him, it was just another clan counteracting his own mission. He had infiltrated a stronghold with two other men, killed a man, used a water needle jutsu that pierced right through the man's heart. He took the papers, and escaped. But he heard it. Heard the shrieks of a tiny girl, crying out.

The shriek that was devastated enough to unlock the Sharingan.

Tobirama's face did not change, even as he considered that this revelation would change everything – no. Not everything. That would be over dramatic, but it would change things that began to matter.

She could not have possibly knew it was he who murdered her father, and he didn't think her mother did either. No. No Uchiha knew it was him – to them, it was just an enemy. And even if they knew it was a Senju that eliminated the member and compromised their mission, it would not matter because that was thirteen years ago. They've always had a tug of war between hired jobs, and this was just another casualty of the dozens they already suffered.

But he knew that Sayuri would break down the way he knew that the water was liquid, the skies were blue and that the sun would rise in the morning and fall in the evening. There was no rationality with her – she was driven on emotions. Emotions that made her too soft, that made her too sympathetic.

"I see." He wondered if his voice betrayed him, but she didn't move.

"And that's the story of Uchiha Sayuri." She laughed and although the cheery sound bounced around the clearing, there was the undeniable tone of sadness beneath it. He wondered if he should tell her the truth...she deserved to know. And she needed to know. He shouldn't care if that meant she would be upset with him. "Sayu -"

"Why do you call me that?"

Thrown off guard, he frowned at her. "What?"

"You call me Sayu," she said, and there was that same dreamy tone, like she was just rambling her thoughts. "I've never told you to call me Sayu, and no one ever does."

"Would you prefer I call you Sayuri?" he asked. He had never thought he overstepped a boundary by shortening her name, ironic with the length of his own. He wondered if she thought that indicated some sort of...intimacy. He didn't think about it before. She shook her head.

"No, I like Sayu..." She murmured. With the turn of conversation, how could he draw her back to her Sharingan – her father? He couldn't. Not now when she was vulnerable enough already. Another day, he would tell her. Tomorrow. "So what's happening now?" He was glad that she was so easily distracted.

"If the ninjas are from Kumo, it means trouble. They've proved themselves to be strong, and their chosen Kage have been a long competitor with Hashirama and I."

"So we...wait?"

"We make sure they gain nothing from their expedition here, and keep up routine patrol. No shinobi in or out the village unless specified. Another squad is heading out tonight to thin out their numbers and to prevent any outgoing messages between the ninjas here to the Hidden Village." He got up, looking down at Sayuri who was finally facing him, her eyes on him. "You should get home now."

"Maybe," she sighed, struggling to get up. She propped herself against the tree, stretching and finally feeling tired. She wanted to sleep, but she...couldn't. Her mind was still moving too fast. She didn't feel quite settled yet, things weren't completely right – nothing had clicked. But talking to Tobirama helped pushed back the images of his pale hands, of a deformed face, crushed cheeks and an unhinged jaw. _No. Think about something else, Sayu, think about...about mom, about Tobirama..._

"You're going to stay out here again?"

"It's warm out," she said as if it was a good reason – but there it was. A smile. He sighed and sat back down, sitting on the other face of the tree. He couldn't see her, but if he wanted to he could just turn her head and she would be there. "I tell you that we have enemies at our borde, and you decide to sleep outside?"

"Are you staying out here?" she asked sleepily. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the tree.

"To make sure you don't get killed, yes." He stopped. "I owe you that much."

She laughed. _Laughed_. And just as her eyelids become too heavy, she murmured, "Thanks, Tobirama."

But he didn't feel at ease. She would not be thanking him after she discovered that it was he who killed her father. That it was he who was the root of her Sharingan's activation. He that made the Uchihas impose pressure on her as the Girl with the Sharingan. He that made her depressed for the past hours. And each slow, steady breath he heard from the sleeping girl beside him, the guiltier he felt. But when did he begin feeling this way towards anyone – let alone, an Uchiha?

xxx

When the sun came up the next morning, Sayuri let out a huge yawn and stretched, rubbing her eyes. She felt sweaty and dirty and her stomach twisted with hunger. She hunched over, wincing as she lost the feeling of refreshment. Rubbing the crust out of her eyes, she slowly got up – on her knees first – before she realized who it was sleeping right next to her.

It was amazing how much younger he looked without that perpetual disapproving frown, or analyzing eyes. She forgot that he was only four years older than her, but had years – decades – more experience, more skill than she could ever imagine. And she was frightened of that, of the gap between them. But that was natural between teacher and student and she knew that he wouldn't kill her...

"Hey," she whispered, "hey, Tobirama," she gently touched his shoulder but his eyes had already shot open and stood up slowly. He had refuelled already, so the fact that he didn't sense her nerved him. He was getting too familiar with her presence and that could become...troublesome. "You fell asleep."

"So I did," he said, trying to make it sound casual so that she would not think too much of his mistake – but he didn't get away with it. A smile pulled up on her face.

"I could've died, you know." She teased lightly, dark eyes bright. He wondered how she became so happy all of a sudden. Was she not mopey and bothered only hours ago? His pragmatic side told him that it was sleep that energized her, yet there was that slightest whisper in his head telling him that it was _he _that made her feel better. "Good job, Tobirama."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. His eyes flickered past her shoulder, back at the walls of the Uchiha clan. He could only hope that nobody decided to take a stroll outside. A stranger seeing him sleep at a tree alongside a girl like her...that would _also _be troublesome. One thought led to another, and he was thinking already about telling Sayuri the truth about her father. "Sayu," he said slowly, "what are you doing today?"

She blinked, and her pale face flushed. "Um, training," she said, not looking at him, "the usual."

"Good," he said quickly and began walking away. "Meet me back here in the evening."

xxx

Sayuri felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach all day long. Even as she stood in her kitchen, waiting for dinner with her mother once she arrived home, that nervousness continued.

When she came into the compound this morning, it was Lady Kyoko who told her that Izumi had been recruited on the special squad to take care of as much Kumo ninjas as possible - but she should be returning tonight. It was more of a "catch the stray" than a mission with an objective to kill. It was almost evening now and Sayuri had been obsessively cleaning the entire household, cleaning _herself_ after two days of being away from home, and she even prepared an intricate dinner and now...the waiting.

She tapped her chopstick against the bowl nervously, throwing glances over her shoulders every couple seconds. The bowl of rice and plates of cooked and seasoned vegetables and fish in front of her was long past its warmth. The anxiety ate away at her chest and she gave up on eating. For the past two days, barely anything had passed through her lips and she couldn't bring herself to feed herself - not when her mother was officially past the time Kyoko expected her return.

When she glanced out the window again, she noticed the sky was darkening. Now, another nervous anticipation. Tobirama. She had no idea why he wanted to see her tonight - whether it was for training, a follow up...or to talk. She liked talking to him. He was reasonable. He stated the things she tended to miss and she couldn't quite explain it but it was like...his every word helped her thoughts flow better. She went to her room, looking at the mirror quickly. She looked cleaner. Too tired, but clean. It would be okay. Tobirama was okay with her so far, she shouldn't worry about how she appeared now. But as soon as she left her house to meet him - she stopped.

What if her mother came home? She wanted to talk to her. It had been too long and despite the fact that she was seventeen, she would freely shout out that she missed her mother. No, Sayuri had to wait. She took the route out of the neighbourhood her mother would have to take to enter, hoping to cross paths with her - but no one.

But she did, however, saw a certain man waiting by the river. For once, his arms were not folded rather his hands were in his pockets as he gazed over the forest. He stood there motionless, his profile in sight. He looked lost in thought, peaceful. She didn't think she had ever seen him like that and she almost didn't want to disrupt him but...her mother..."Tobirama," she called out. His head turned slightly at her, nodding but he wouldn't move. "Do you mind telling me whatever it is somewhere else?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. He was being careful with something, she noticed. Tensed. Like waiting for a bomb to explode. Was he always like this? "I want to wait for my mother back home," she explained. His mouth twitched.

This wouldn't be good...it was asking for trouble if he admitted to his crimes in the central of the Uchiha compound. She wouldn't be quiet about it either, and he was fairly sure many would come to the sound of Sayuri's cries. But out here, he could prepare himself for it. He was confident that she would break down. He could guard his expression, be sympathetic without crossing the line. He would be patient, and help her home.

But the change of the environment was an option he did not consider. She looked up at him, her black eyes wide. Pleading. "Please?"

He sighed. If he was about to tell her that he killed her father, at least it would be on her term. He frowned, crossing his arms and nodding back towards the compound in agreement. She exhaled, relieved. "Thank you," she breathed out, "thank you. Come quick." She was relieved that one problem was down. She didn't think twice about grabbing his arm and hurrying him back towards the compound. She didn't think about the touch even when Kyoko turned to look at her.

"Sayuri, there you are." The old, gray haired lady who was the epitome of regal and age-old intelligence stood with her hands behind her back, staring grimly at her. She didn't even acknowledge Tobirama's presence with anything more than a passing glance.

"Kyoko-sama," she said and bowed her head quickly as she dropped Tobirama's hand. "Is everything all right? Is my mom home yet?"

Kyoko didn't wince at all but Tobirama recognized that expression immediately. The guarded one. His eyes sharpen with understanding. He didn't think but somehow his hands found their way around Sayu's wrist, grounding her. _This is bad. This is going to be bad._ Kyoko took a step closer, hesitantly and Sayuri's eyes widened. She didn't understand what was happening - why everything seemed to slow down. Why there was a warm hand around her wrist, why Kyoko was staring at her so strangely, why several clad up shinobi was around her small household all waiting for her. _Something's wrong. _

"Sayuri, your mother...along with three other shinobi -"

Wait.

"No, no...no, no no." This was not happening. Too many thoughts were running. Why couldn't she breathe? And why was her heart hurting, thumping too loudly? Eyes moving too fast. Shaking, all the heat flooding to her face.

"The Kumogakure nin, they -"

"- No, no, Kyoko." There was already a growing beg in her tone. "Please," her chest was empty save for her rapid beating that was eating her. Something was chewing on her insides, on her heart and it _would not stop._

"No, she couldn't- " She looked from Kyoko to the other shinobi - the faces of her childhood who stared at her with such raw pity – frantic and unstable. Why wouldn't they say anything – why were they just staring at her? The moment there was the slightest shake of a head, she felt something roll down her cheek. Something warm.

But that didn't make sense. Why was she crying? Her mother was fine. Her leg must just be broken. Or an arm – or both. But it would all be fine in a couple weeks and the medic-nins would speed up recovery. That her mother was hurt now, but would be fine soon. That she would come back and have dinner with Sayuri and touch her hair before saying good-night and kiss her hair. "She couldn't be, my mom's okay, right?" Her tone was like a child's – small and naive. She looked desperately at Tobirama, who could not stare at her wet, large eyes. "_Right_?"

It was impossible. Only couple days ago, her mother was laughing at her. People couldn't just disappear so suddenly. They couldn't just wake up one day and not be there. _They_ _can't_. Why was no one saying anything anymore? Why did they looked ashamed – and what was so goddamn interesting_ about the dirt? _

His voice broke through her thoughts like an arrow. "Sayu."

And hearing her name, hearing her name in _that _voice full of pity cracked something inside her. A shudder rippled through her body before - "Oh, God, no" - and she was doubled over. Stinging tears itched her face. Shaking hands covered her face, her mouth. Jaw detached, unable to shut and stop her sob. Midst the murmuring shinobi of _poor girl, not again...both her parents_, Tobirama only heard one desperate voice, repeating the same words over and over. _No, no, no..._

"I'm sorry, Sayuri. Izumi is..."

_Don't say it. Don't._

"Gone."

And then it was...

Just. Too. Much.

* * *

Longer chapter. Much, much longer. Too long? (Ps, I actually care for your answers!)

Well - here you go! So much sorrow in this chapter, and it's only the seventh...well, I hope this answers some of the questioned in the feedback. And hopefully, it doesn't feel too rushed! If it does, again, I care to know and will note it as I edit the next chapter so that it's at a more reasonable pace :)

I hope you enjoyed, and reviews would be lovely.


	9. Chapter 8: The Curse of Hatred

Chapter Eight: The Curse of Hatred

Her eyes felt sore when they fluttered open, wincing against the light that streamed through the window. For a moment, she was confused. What happened? Why was she -

And then reality crashed onto her.

_Mom_.

Something dropped in her heart and she felt her face slacken. But she couldn't cry – her eyes were too dry, and they stung and ached terribly. She just laid there, staring up at the ceiling blankly, waiting for her thoughts to clear up. But she couldn't grasp onto the fact that her mom was no longer there. Each thought she had would scatter and there was no solid idea she could hold onto. Any second now, Izumi would walk in with that same tired, smile and tell her to get up. Then a couple hours later, she would _tsk _at her as she rubbed her fingers down her face and smudge off the dirt.

Except...she couldn't. Because she was dead. And the last thing Sayuri had ever said to her was, "yes, that's the jutsu".

She didn't know how to feel anymore. Sayuri felt empty, like what was left behind after her father's death before her eyes had slipped away as well. She was all alone – all alone. And even though she felt like her body was empty, it still managed to shake her body, her muscles tightened as she repressed another shudder. She couldn't make a sound, couldn't do anything but repeat those words again and again in her head, waiting for it to lose its meaning. _Mom's dead. Mom's dead. Mom's dead. Mom's dead. _But it didn't, and wouldn't, and the reality of it did not change.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw the door slide open – and there walked in Tobirama. And for some reason, his careful, slow movement triggered something inside her and it became _that _much harder to not just break apart again. "You're awake," he said, and held her a cup, "here, drink. You're dehydrated."

She did as she was told, sipping the warm tea slowly but it didn't help the dryness in her eyes. She felt it flood her empty stomach and recoiled, pushing the remains back and he didn't pressure her. His expression was guarded, careful not to look sad or overbearing. "How are you feeling?"

"How should I be feeling?" she countered, looking at him passively. She didn't know how she was to react anymore. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to scream. With each passing second, she couldn't remember _why _she had cried so loud, so much. All her tears – for her mother, her father – was gone. And if she had to be honest, there was only one thing she wanted right now. And when he didn't answer her, she continued. "I do know what I want, though."

"Name it."

"Exactly that," she said softly, pushing back the blankets. "I want the names."

His eyes flashed with understanding. _There it is. The curse_. "And what would you do with that information?"

"Do you know who did it?" she asked instead, squeezing her fist, clawing into her palm to cease the shaking. "Who killed my mother?"

"Sayuri. I'm asking you again. Why do you need to know it?"

She got up, unable to keep still no longer. She was moving around her room, shuffling through weapons. And it was as if everything just stopped – from one moment, she was slow and out of touch and then she was frantic, desperately searching. "What do you think, Tobirama?" she asked quickly, flipping a kunai over and inspecting it through tired, puffy eyes. "They killed my _mother_ -" Then a hand was on her wrist, making her drop the blade. When she scrambled to get it, she felt the threat of tears of frustration but there was Tobirama, sliding in front of her and keeping her still, his eyes never leaving hers.

He did not think that Sayuri would succumb to that ideal - the Curse of Hatred he had observed so clearly in Madara. She had been so different. "And what are you going to do? Kill them? Avenge her?" he asked coldly, hoping that she would see how irrational she was being. She wasn't thinking clearly, she was too consumed with the hatred that had once been love towards her mother. As always, she was feeling _too much. _And as shinobi, she had to control that.

"That's why you killed that shinobi, wasn't it?" she shot back, not quite hissing but there was anger in her tone now. Her eyes were begging for him to say it was okay. "For revenge of the two men _we _lost?"

"That's not the same thing." Tobirama said sharply, frustrated with her logic.

"How is that _not the same_?" She groaned as she pushed him away from her, but he caught her hands, holding the tiny hands tight. He pulled her back to face him, and she struggled to turn away but of course, he overpowered her. "Tobirama, my mother is _dead_," she willed him to understand why she had to do this. Her eyes were wide, moving too fast and frantically. She had to make it _even_. If they were gone too, it would cancel each other out. Maybe then this...pain, this feeling that was twisting her heart would go away. "They _killed _her!"

He didn't say anything, his expression cool as always but his grip would not loosen. She tugged her arms back, and finally – he allowed her hands to drop but she stared at him anyway, waiting. She didn't expect him to question her motive. Didn't it make sense – an eye for an eye? They were still there. Walking. Talking. Eating. _Breathing_. She couldn't let them continue. No. How could she possibly just let it _go_?

"Your father," his voice was quiet. So quiet, yet there was...emotion. Something there. Something like fear that he would never let slip. "He's dead as well." His eyes were intent on hers, almost hypnotic. "Thirteen years later, and you don't want to avenge him. It's because you had time, and you _need _time now to reconsider your plans."

"It's different," she said quickly, "I was young. There wasn't anything I could do but -" She suddenly stopped, and froze. Deadly still as she looked at him carefully, her chin dipping slightly and her eyes still. There was the slightest tremble in her voice.

"Thirteen?"

His red eyes flickered down. "You were four."

No. God, no.

"I was seven."

She couldn't think. "Your father was on a mission. He had stolen scrolls from a Lord and when he arrived back, he was murdered and the scrolls had been retrieved."

She couldn't breathe and although there was a very _obvious _explanation of how Tobirama knew all of this when she had never told him – when no Uchiha would ever tell him – she couldn't see it. She refused to see it. She just stared at him, waiting. Not breathing, afraid that it would shatter her calmness.

"They didn't find the weapon, did they?" His voice was soft. "Of course not. It was a water jutsu."

Her eyes that had been flashing with plans of revenge, of anger – of confusion – softened. "No," her voice was barely over a whisper, "Tobirama, _no_."

But he was still continuing, unable to look at her. He knew that as soon as he looked at her face, it would scar his memory and his guilt would never fade, not even with time. "It was my first mission," he said in a low voice, "my first ever assassination one. I didn't even know it was an Uchiha. I would have never entered the -"

Her hands flew to her head, clawing through her hair as she swung away from him. "No." He couldn't possibly be linked to her past. She took a deep, shaky breath. "You _didn't_."

But he had just admitted it. He knew details she had not. She could lie to herself about a lot of things, she could let her excuses carry her away but this truth was glaringly standing in front of her, unable meet her eyes. Tobirama..._the _Senju Tobirama, the voice of reason – killed her father.

"Are you going to kill me as well?" he asked quietly, challenging her. She couldn't find the words. She couldn't speak.

Maybe...maybe if he had told her this before, she would feel something. Pain. Unexplainable, overwhelming pain. But shock emptied her. And now she had lost all that, there was nothing fuelling her anymore and suddenly, she was just exhausted.

She had no one.

"Get out."

He finally looked at her quickly. "Sayu?"

"Get out." She repeated again, quietly. She refused to look at him. "Now."

"Sayu -"

But when she looked at him, those black eyes were no longer happy or shy or confused or tired. They weren't even angry. They were just empty, cold. Unreachable. "I said, _get out._" And faster than he could react, she picked up the kunai and stabbed it through his side, pushing her body against him and driving it through. Cloth, flesh and muscle against her blade. The breath was knocked out of him, his eyes wide with shock as his hands circled around hers, around the blade that was being warmed with blood – _his _blood.

"I'm giving you a warning, Tobirama."

xxx

"Ah, brother – you've heard."

Tobirama looked up at Hashirama, who was for once, not geared up and instead spending a day strolling around the village with his wife. Mito took one look at Tobirama's grimmer than usual expression and whispered a word to her husband, before touching her brother in law's shoulder and leaving the two Senju brothers alone. "How is she?" Hashirama asked gently, his dark eyes genuinely worried. "Is – Tobirama!"

There was a slight wince in his eyes, his hands cupping the wound. He had already began healing it but the internal damages took a little longer. "I'm fine," he said stiffly. "It's her that you should worry for."

His eyes flickered down at the wound, and he nodded with understanding. The Senjus were praised for their medical-ninjutsu and he didn't have to worry. His mind ran through different scenarios of how this could have happened. What would make a girl like her stab a man after finding out her mother was killed? It was not Tobirama's fault but she would still feel angry. Maybe she would want - "You did not tell her your nonsense about the Curse of Hatred, did you?" he asked warily and seeing that Tobirama was rubbing his forehead in frustration, the older brother groaned. "Tobirama! You are just poisoning her mind with -"

"She wanted _names_, Hashirama. She wanted to kill them. All the Uchihas are -"

"She's a girl, brother. A child. You don't possibly think that she would go on a rampage just to avenge her mother, do you?"

Tobirama stopped. He remembered her voice, her quiet, soft voice. _I'm giving you a warning_. There was a threat in that voice, an absolutely surety. But she was Sayuri...Sayu. She wasn't capable of that...was she?

Of course she was. She was an Uchiha. She _stabbed _him. "There's more."

Hashirama sighed, and leaned back against the wall. They were up in the newly formed Hokage mountain – a broad, sturdy, towering piece of rock with his face in the process of being carved onto the side. There was no one around, but they were still cautious. His brother's blank expression made him only more tense. Quietly he said, "Tell me."

Tobirama didn't hesitate this time. "I killed her father."

Hashirama opened his mouth, but like Sayuri, he could not find the right words to say. He straightened up, staring at his younger brother like a stranger. Although this was the man that he vowed to protect – of course it often went the other way around – and the only person of their father's intermediate family that was still alive, he could not recognize his brother as a murderer. "There has to be more to it than that," he said quietly, wishing there was a good reason. "Tell me there's more."

"It was a part of the mission."

"You didn't know."

"I didn't."

Hashirama relaxed slightly. Hashirama had killed as well. Of course he had to – the clans were at war and he had to defend his family. Tobirama did not kill her father because of spite, it was because of war. He contemplated the situation. But what could he possibly say? He didn't believe in the Curse of Hatred that his younger brother was adamant about. He couldn't believe that the Uchihas who loved too fiercely would become evil if that loved one were to die was a trait passed down by blood. It was in everyone. And Sayuri...with both her parents gone...killed as another casualty...she had every right to feel that pain, that anger. But that didn't mean it was the curse. It was human nature. "She's a girl, Tobirama, of course she's upset. But it is not the curse – there is no such thing."

Tobirama snorted but that brought back the pain and he had to breathe in deeply. "You've seen it before as well, brother."

He frowned. "I've seen many hurt, yes, but not the curse. But she will get through this. Many do. We've lost our parents. Mito, hers. But we are not broken, damaged or angry."

"We are not Uchihas." Tobirama blatantly stated, receiving a glare from Hashirama. The Hokage exhaled noisily, walking by Tobirama and clamping a steady hand down on his shoulder.

"Listen, brother," he said honestly, "Sayuri had just lost both her parents. She has no one. _Help_ her."

"I'm her father's murderer," he said flatly.

"You are her friend. Perhaps her only. And besides," Hashirama cast a glance to his pale, too composed younger brother, "this time, maybe we should blame ourselves as well for this 'curse'. I could have changed things with Madara – and I will. And so will you."

"I have never agreed about you on that," he said coldly, "and I never will."

Hashirama sighed. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. His desire of friendship with Madara and peace with the Uchiha clan against his own brother. That day on the battlefield when Madara had said the only way for him to truly trust Hashirama if Tobirama were to die...it brought him pain like no other. But it had also brought him a heavenly relief - a way out of the situation without hurting either parties, only himself. And Hashirama was completely fine with killing himself for the sake of his brother and Madara. "I know," he said quietly, "I know but history does not always repeat itself."

"You are wrong."

"Well I'm sorry you think that."

Tobirama turned, watching as his brother walked away and he shook his head. It was so like Hashirama to be idealistic, to believe the best in others and give them the benefit of doubt. As kind as Sayuri may seem, her world was thrown upside down and she would be seeing the world in a new light – or more correctly, in darkness. She didn't need a friend. She needed to be contained. If she still believed in Konoha, she needed to direct all that new found passion into the cause of the village – not her own desires of revenge.

But he was not the person to redirect that. He was just another target, and her actions proved this clearly. Hashirama was wrong. He was not her friend. He never was, and he never will be.

xxx

"Go home, Sayuri. I understand your resolve, but there is no missions right now that would satisfy it. Unless you want to be sent out to war -"

"Fine. I'll do that."

Kyoko frowned. "Sayuri," she said, sternly "go home. Rest. Mourn for your mother, but there is nothing you can do now." She thought the girl's face would change, but it remained the same unaffected, dead gaze. As if her soul was gone, and just her body moving, her mouth speaking. But she knew that she was getting nowhere so as she left her and the elders. If only Hikaku was here...

But no.

He was dead as well.

She stopped her thought, pushed all of it it back and continued walking. It wasn't until the sight of a tall man, with long, wild dark hair that she paused again. Her heart dropped immediately and despite everything, she went cold.

This man had the presence of Death.

She knew that she should not be afraid but simply seeing the back of this man made her blood hot yet her body ice. Before she even opened her mouth, he recognized her presence and turned around. He frowned.

Uchiha Madara - her uncle. An uncle on her deceased father's side that ignited fear in every single shinobi, whether they were outsiders or of the clan. It didn't matter. Even when he was not clad in his red plated armour and simply wearing the high collared black garments of the Uchiha clan, he was still the epitome of intimidation. His long hair fell over his face, covering one eye but there was enough of a threat in that single eye than most people could muster with their entire bodies and weapons combined.

But he was family. Closer family than anyone else in the Uchiha branch. And like she had been told so often - blood ran thicker than water, and there was power in blood.

"What do you want?" he asked, skipping any sort of greetings. He was mildly surprised that his usually reclusive niece was standing in front of him in full gear and equipped for battle.

For years, Izumi and he had never quite gotten along. His eldest brother, only eighteen at the time, had a child with her only four years before he died. He didn't understand _why _Ryohei would love this woman and thus took little to no interest to his child. Even when he came into power years after his brother's death, he severed ties with the second branch of his immediate family. There was no interest in anyone that was not powerful. Perhaps if it had been Izuna's child, Madara would have taken more of an interest but it was the child of a brother he had been too young to really know, to really admire.

Regardless, she was weak. And the fact that her eyes...her 'Sharingan' was a tease to him. A punishment. A mockery.

But there was no weakness in her eyes right now. However, there was no determination either.

"Have I been away long enough for you to have forgotten that I am a shinobi here?" he asked dryly. He had just returned from his own private reasoning of going to Iwagakure to remind them who the power was among the Hidden Villages. Too quickly, other nations had adopted the idea of having a military village and Hashirama was there, like a fool, speaking of peace when they should be oppressing the others. And he had done exactly that.

Konoha was a force to be reckon with, and if Hashirama was too stupid to remind others that, Madara would gladly take the place of the most feared shinobi in the village.

One Kage down – the Tsuchikage – and one left to go. With Kurama's power, perhaps he could...

No, it was not the time to think about that. Not yet.

Sayuri was staring at him warily. She had always been apprehensive of Madara. Although he was her uncle, they had no bond and her place in the clan was not held high either. Her father had not been especially regarded, he was not head of the alan nor was he the brother of the Head – not until years later but he was already dead by then...because of Tobirama.

"No, I just..." She didn't know what to say. For the seventeen summers she had been alive, she not once had a conversation with Madara...not a pleasant one anyway. She had walked by him, usually with her head ducked in a bow ridiculously low, avoiding all eye contact.

There was only one time Madara had approached her and it was when she was making her first attempt at the fireball jutsu that would integrate her into the clan. She had failed terribly, and all she remembered was the long-haired Uchiha walking by her before grabbing her arm tersely and inspecting her eye. She couldn't remember much after that and she had never seen him so close ever again.

Izuna was another story. Her uncle had just been a baby when her father died and thus held even less of a reason to know her - not that it stopped him. Where Madara was strong and intimidating and valued power over nearly all else, Izuna had been more willing to get to know his kin.

Not that he did much more than frown at how weak she was.

"I heard about your mother." He stated in a flat tone, void of any empathy or sympathy. His words were thin, and there was no heartfelt sadness. It was just another thrown out comment. He didn't have that sincerity, that brightness in his eyes the way Hashirama had. Yet there was a time when Madara had a glint of it, when her uncle Izuna was still alive...but ever since, it was dark period for him. "Do you know who did it?"

Her eyes flickered up to him, an interest glinting up in those same black eyes. It did not go missed by Madara. "No," she said quickly, "but I wish to find out."

"And what would you do?" he questioned, tilting his head, slightly amused. Now this was something interesting. The infamously black sheep of the Uchiha clan finding an interest in killing? "Would you hunt them down?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

His eyes widened a fraction, surprised at her response. She was always been such a quiet child. She even reminded him of Hashirama a long, long time ago. But it was clear that Uchiha blood ran in her veins the way she was keen on revenge. And it made sense. Both her parents were dead, and she only knew the murderer of one...so with anger over two deceased loves ones, it would be taken out on one, unlucky shinobi. "No," he said slowly, "I don't. But I can find out."

"Please do," she said quietly. At least not all of her personality had disappeared.

"Your name." He demanded, crossing his arms. He was her uncle, but he was also the head of the clan. He recognized her face, but her name was another story. He knew Izumi's but that was only because she was a distinct member of the clan. Her daughter, on the other hand, was a different case. She was always referred, in his mind, as Izumi's daughter.

"Uchiha Sayuri." Her face didn't change. She wasn't surprised that he did not know her familiarly even though she would never, _ever _forget the name Uchiha Madara.

"Would you really kill them, Sayuri?" he asked now with genuine interest. The prospect of Uchiha Sayuri, daughter of pacifist Izumi and his brother Ryohei, murdering another entertained him.

Hearing the words allowed, her resolve faded just the slightest. If it wasn't for the fact that now she was thrust into the world with nothing holding her back – no parent to protect her, no friend to ground her and only a clan that would push her to achieve more, to be better, to be stronger -_ s_he would have shrugged. But the emptiness she felt demanded for relief so with absolutely confidence behind a quiet voice, she said, "Yes."

Perhaps she would live up to the Uchiha name. He could use her. And with all the speculations he heard among the clan...of a girl and a Senju. Tobirama.

His eyes flashed.

She could not kill him with power, for she lacked it. But she had one advantage that he knew Tobirama had never given to anyone. She had surprise. And it also was not as if he could not smell the blood on her hands. His eyes flicked down. "You have the blood of Tobirama on you."

"I stabbed him." She told him unblinkingly.

"Heh." He smirked, amused. He looked past her, inspecting the area. There was no one around. Walking closer, he placed a finger underneath her chin and tipped her face up closer to his. She watched him carefully, but it dulled in comparison to his own gaze. He was looking at her like a piece of weapon, like a smith before planning the mold. Shivers went down her back and her breathing lengthened at the proximity of the feared Madara in front of her for. And although she knew that he had no reason to, Sayuri had the same spike of fear of being killed in a blink of an eye when he touched her.

"Show me your Sharingan," he said quietly. Immediately, black eyes shifted into glowing crimson. They looked different on a woman, he noticed. She was not old enough like Kyoko to look deadly in them. The Sharingan was too distinct in her face, too captivating almost. He frowned.

"No, Sayuri." His own kekkei genkai appeared, initiating a jutsu – a seal release one. "The other one."

And at his words, the genjutsu lifted. Her eyes widened again, and this time the three spinning tomoe transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

xxx

"Have you heard from Sayuri?"

"No, but she must be taking Izumi's death hard. After all, she went into hiding after the enemy's death as well." A sigh.

"I suppose you're right. Wasn't Madara to return tonight too – with an important meeting?"

"Who knows what he's planning these days? He's been stranger than usual after Hashirama became the Hokage."

"Yes...but that was months ago."

"And?"

Another sigh. "And you're right again."

xxx

Sayuri squeezed her eyes shut, unable to cling onto the Mangekyo any longer. When she slowly opened her burning eyes open, she saw the black flames consuming the forest and shut her eyes again.

Madara frowned. _Still too weak_.

He supposed it was a blessing in a twisted disguise that he had known Sayuri gained the Mangekyo from the death of her father after he had taken Izuna's eyes. Her eyes were weak, proof of her own skill or rather lack of. All she seemed to be able to wield was the Amaterasu - and not too well either.

It was why Sayuri could never master the fire-ball jutsu, of course. The day she was introduced to that Uchiha tradition, she had performed the Amaterasu by accident – but it was Madara who had recognized the start of flame and stopped it before she revealed the secret within only the strongest of the Uchiha clan. He was as shocked as you would imagine when the eight year old girl suddenly conjured up the black flames. It was too late for him to steal the eyes at that time, and he even hated her for it. But she was weak anyway, and she still was. Regardless, he sealed it away in case of he would come upon a time he needed a fresh pair of eyes.

As a result, she could not get the fireball jutsu – not without unleashing the Amaterasu. And now that Madara had unlocked it, she had access to the Mangekyo once again. Almost a decade later, her left eye bled from the strain but training was necessary if she were to avenge her mother's death...and perhaps even her father's. "That's enough."

Having Madara was a teacher was something not to be praised. It was something to be feared. Failure in front of him brought her horror, and compliments and explanations were out of the question. It was hard enough being taught a skill by someone who could not understand such things as _weakness _and _mistakes _but it tripled - no, more - in the case of Madara who had been nothing less than outstandingly perfect and precise. Blood, sweat and tears was not even the beginning of what she had to sacrifice around him.

She nodded, panting, one bleeding eye squeezed shut. The pain was burning through the back of her skull, but she knew better than to complain. There was no one to complain _to_. And she needed this. This was her only weapon in her already limited artillery that could be used against the men who killed her mother. "So all this time," she said still breathlessly, "I could have done this?"

"You would be blind by now." Madara said sharply, turning around. When she opened the eye – slowly, painfully – it was black again. _Of course_, Madara thought bitterly, _still too weak to even maintain it. _She touched the rim of her eyes hesitantly, her face twisting when she saw the blood on her fingers. "Be thankful that I even unsealed it."

Along with her memories about it, she didn't say out loud. All of her childhood, Madara had been stoic. Now, she knew why. Her mother had known that he had something to her that one evening and it explained why her mother never liked the clan leader. She flexed her fingers, staring after the tall man with long, spiky black hair.

"Should I seal it again?" he asked hesitantly although she doubted he was asking her, he was probably just thinking out loud. He had meant to only unseal them so that she could strengthen them. He didn't expect her to be strong enough to ever fight him when he needed it, of course, but he didn't want a weak Sharingan in his possession with no ability he did not already have. She shook her head, her hand over the throbbing eye.

"It's fine," she said quietly, "I could handle it."

"Do not activate it again unless I am present or you are facing who you want to kill."

She eyed him carefully. "And when will you be back?"

He did not miss that she disregarded his latter statement. Madara looked out, past the forest and into the sky. He thought about the current events. This was the time. With Izumi dead, there should be less reluctance to he becoming the Hokage. The clan was weaker now without Hikaku and Izumi. They would turn to him. They needed a strong leader. And he _was _strong now – practically invincible. This time, he could beat Hashirama. He thought about the Tailed Fox that would await him, either with or without the Uchiha's support on the matter.

But it turned out that he would have to work without his clan's operation, and that night – he left the village.

It was also the night that Hashirama stepped out of his home, and into where the Valley of the End would soon be built upon the ruins.

* * *

The amount of feedback this story is getting is...unfreakingbelievable. I can't believe so many people is reading it. I hope it wasn't lazy/cheat writing that she has her Mangekyo.

As always, reviews would be lovely :)


	10. Chapter 9: The Shinobi Way

Chapter Nine: The Shinobi Way

Madara was dead.

That was the first thing she heard when she opened her eyes the following morning, whispered among the Uchiha clan. The sheer impossible idea of _the _Madara dying had shocked her enough to make her think that the entire world was against her and that if there was a god, he was laughing at her. It seemed like everyone she knew was dying so maybe the true curse was that everyone she cared for would die. Her father, mother, Hikaku and now her uncle. It was a terrible, irrational thought and yet she indulged in it. From leaning on the tree, she allowed herself to fall over so that her face was against the damp, dewy grass. She closed her eyes, and simply -

- stopped.

It was another day where nobody had heard from Uchiha Sayuri. Some said she had killed herself.

And she thought about it.

There was something about the lack of drive, the lack of anyone close to her that suddenly dropped her spirit. Days ago, she had a life – am ambition. She had a mother to look after her, an idol to train her, a man to keep her on edge. And then that all crashed and burned. And then she talked to Tobirama, and things were okay. And then her mother died. But then she was driven, the opportunity of power and family an option again – yet Madara died too. And now, here she was. Completely alone with this blinding eye and no idea what to do next.

Tobirama had been right. He always was. She was just feeling too much – and now, all that energy had drained her. "I don't know what to do," she whispered, talking to herself.

Maybe she should die too. Catch up with the others.

Maybe death would be a solution.

And somehow, mid-thought, she drifted into sleep for the first time in days.

xxx

"Tobirama, perhaps you should go home and rest," weary pupiless red eyes looked up to equally tired, grey and flat ones, "I'll stay with him," Uzumaki Mito said kindly, her hand running down her sleeping husband's face.

He could hear his brother's steady breathing, but it wasn't too much of a comfort for him. All Tobirama could remember was Hashirama whispering, _"He's gone, brother...Madara's gone," _in a broken voice. He remembered that defeated look in his brother's eye - something he could not understand since Hashirama had won the battle and ensured the safety. But he was torn. He remembered Hashirama's arm around his shoulders as he helped his older brother out of the destroyed valley on one side, and his wife – the jinchuriki – on the other.

Three days had passed since then and Hashirama was still recovering. "I think _you _should rest, Mito," he said stubbornly, "you just had a very...traumatizing seal."

Mito sighed. She was bothered, and she was very, _very _aware of the beast that was trapped inside of her but her worry for her husband beat the whispers and growls she heard in her mind. "I will be fine, being next to him helps me," she said quietly, her hands now in Hashirama's, holding on tightly. She felt him squeeze her fingers and a smile lit her face, softening her eyes. Tobirama felt the moment coming upon him and gave up, leaving the couple together.

"Fine, be care -" He abruptly stopped, his head snapping up and moving to look at the door where he felt a familiar chakra enter the hospital. "Be careful," he finished quickly before walking out the room. He did not hurry his pace, nor did he seem as if he was in a rush but the thought had popped into his mind with that same urgency.

_Was that Sayu?_

He followed the flickering, too small amount of chakra that he sensed before he ended up in a room where a recently hired and still learning medic-nin saw him and stopped him immediately. "You can't go in there!"

His eyes narrowed at her and she faltered slightly. "And why not?"

"The patient is in critical care, her body deprived of – wait, are you the _Hokage's brother_?"

He had a name, of course, and a very well known one at that and it irritated him that she did not recognize him. He didn't answer her, deciding that the glance he gave her was an obvious enough answer. He walked into the room anyway and was astonished to see not a single familiar face there. They were all _barely _good and learning medic-nins, none of them the skilled ones of his clan or another that helped his brother. If she was sick, shouldn't she get the most proficient help?

And she _was _sick. He was surprised when he saw the girl laying on the bed. It had only been four days since he had last seen her, but the weight she lost was clear in the way her skin stretched tightly over her cheeks. There were shadows beneath her eyes that had not been there two weeks ago since he had met her, and her hair was oily and matted with dirt. "I'm sorry, you can't be in this room right now -"

"He's the Hokage's brother," the earlier nurse whispered urgently to the man that was examining Sayuri.

"Please excuse yourselves." Tobirama said in a stern voice, no longer feeling like entertaining these people. He did not want to sound like a dictator, but yet..."Now, preferably." They look shocked and wary, but they held no stand against the Senju and nodded, leaving the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and then slowly, forced himself to face Sayuri.

Sure, she had stabbed him. Warned him – threatened him, rather. But it wasn't that he took her lightly or thought her weak, but the idea of him dying by her hands was implausible. Sayuri could not truly hurt him. Curse aside, she could hate him and hate the village but her and murderer did not go together. After having time to think about it, perhaps Hashirama had been right. Perhaps she was just being over emotional at that point, and she would settle afterwards. Besides, he knew that emotions triggered a stronger Sharingan, but hers had already reached the third stage.

But if she had been completely serious, then so be it. Let her try to kill him. Her unpredictable mental being would just be another enemy to him. If he absolutely had to, if it came to her or the village, then he would have to -

"Mom?"

He blinked, and looked at the girl. Then he sighed and _really _looked at her, imagining her chakra flow. He predicted it would be weak and minimal given her state of health and the fact that even with this proximity, it was barely enough for him to pick up on it. It would take at least two days of complete deprivation while maintaining a jutsu – he was guessing her Sharingan – to bring it that low. "It's Tobirama," he said. It may have been stupid giving away his identity given her feelings towards him but he would rather her becoming murderous and attack him so that he could knock her unconscious and work on her than her becoming all soft and affectionate towards him, deluded into thinking he was her dead mother.

"Tobirama?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and ears that had not been attuned to that name would never understand it from the hoarseness of her voice. But he had, and he heard a quiet plea in it as well. It was the same tone she had when she was squeezing his hand as she learned about the death of her mother. "Oh, God," she threw a hand over her face, covering it.

"Should I leave?" he asked hesitantly. Now, he was not so sure if he was the one most qualified to help her.

"No."

For some reason, that answer surprised him. He breathed in deeply and nodded. "All right," he said quietly, "let's get a look at you -"

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was so quiet, so pathetically quiet and defeated sounding that it made him wonder what had happened in these short amount of days. Did this girl _really _stab him? Did she really went on a mission with him, was she really even an Uchiha? Something had turned around her attitude towards him completely. But then again, maybe that anger was fleeting as it would be for many those who recently found out their parents were murdered. "It's fine."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Don't worry about me, Sayuri," he sighed with a shake of his head. Wielding his chakra from his hands, he hovered over her head closely. "Just rest, we can discuss matters later."

"I'm _really _sorry." She said again, her eyes closed. "I was just...angry. Please understand."

"I do," his voice was quiet too. Something felt too intimate about this situation, he was too close to her. This room was too quiet, too small. The sound of her breathing, her heartbeat was too loud and he just felt too _close_. And yet he felt...alienated. "But don't talk."

"Okay."

He sighed again. "Sayuri," he said, firmer now and in a sterner tone, "_stop talking_." At last, she simply nodded. But then -

"Will I be okay?" she asked and he sighed again although he wasn't frustrated. He was not so much as glad or relieved but satisfied that she was strong enough to talk without getting worse. Talking. It was then he realized that he had not said much to anybody the days after Izumi's death. To Mito, and his brother - but most of his words had been spoken to Sayu. When did his life become so...involved with hers? Had she not just been a passing face, waiting to tell him that her clan could not make it to a meeting?

Strange how things worked out. "You ask a lot of questions."

The corners of her lips turned up, a ghost of a smile that once had been so bright and determined but now was tired and barely there. Barely, but enough. A few more moments when her chakra became steady and her health wasn't visibly deteriorating any more, he drew his hands away. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I don't remember." She said after a thought. "I had tea."

"Tea." He repeated. "Is this by any chance the tea I gave you the day you stabbed me?'

She winced at the rightly justified accusation. "Yes," her voice was small. His eye twitched with annoyance. That had been over three days ago, and she had only a sip of it. She was going to die like that.

"I'll bring you some food."

Her stomach curled at the idea of suddenly being filled up. She had gone too long without food. "No!" she said quickly. "I'm not hungry, really. I don't want -"

"You need food," he said, his hands on the door knob and her stomach fluttered nervously. He was leaving?

"Wait!" she called out again, and he tilted his head just slightly to acknowledge her but he still didn't turn around. "Don't go." He didn't know why he was always so surprised at her quiet, tiny tone when it was perhaps the most definable one he knew from her but something about it struck him and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

He opened the door and she sat up straighter, alarmed, but he simply called out and asked for food before returning back to her side. He took a seat in the chair by the wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. With a sigh, she fell deeper into the bed and rolled onto her side to look at him. "Thank you."

"Just sleep, Sayuri. We'll talk later."

Silence, and then:

"Okay."

xxx

When she woke up after a very short, uncomfortable sleep, she restlessly got up and stopped herself when she realized that Tobirama had fallen asleep. As silently as she could, she drew back her blankets and crept out of the bed, one foot at a time on the cold floor. She was still wearing the dirty clothing from days ago and wrinkled her nose, wondering why Tobirama with his blunt personality had not told her that she stunk. There were fresh clothing at the foot of her bed but she decided to clean herself first before putting them on.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, someone called out her name. Feeling like she was caught doing something, she attempted to hide until - "Hashirama?" She groaned and rubbed her face. She had thought it was someone who would get her into trouble - and although he was the Hokage, she just didn't feel like he would do anything of that sort. Not to mention that she had not done anything wrong anyway. "Lord Hokage!" She corrected herself quickly.

He held a finger to his lips and pointed into the room behind him. She leaned to the aside and saw a sleeping red-haired woman. And then his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, about your mother, Sayuri," he whispered still, "I'm sure that she did whatever she possibly could have. She was trying to protect the village and you, especially after -" He stopped when he saw her face turn red and her eyes glaze over. "And you are also Madara's -" And once again he stopped, this time when she couldn't even look at him. Hearing those names and titles in another's mouth, proclaiming that they were gone made it all too real. He cleared his throat and looked like the powerful Hokage, the God of Shinobi, that she had always heard of. "I'm too understand you want a mission to find these Kumo-nin."

Her eyes flashed up, wide and with the first real spark for what seemed like an extremely long time. "What – really?" And then she forced herself to suppress the excitement, knowing that it may just lead to disappointment. Her voice dropped again. "Can...can I take it?"

"Of course." And then his face turned friendly again. "I'm the Hokage, after all, and I'm assigning it to you."

She let out a breath. "Thank you," she had the Hokage on her side, miraculously, "_so _much."

"But it isn't one that should involve casualties," he said, holding up a finger and looking at her false sternness, "just a recon mission. I want to find out why those ninja were here, and if it has anything to do with the recent Tailed Beast attack."

"There was a Tailed Beast attack?" she asked automatically, a flutter of panic arising. He suddenly went rigid, looking away from her.

"I know you're new at this," his voice was quiet and she felt as if in some way, she had disappointed him, "but you do not question the authority. All you need to know is that there was a Tailed Beast attack close to the time those Kumo-nin were here. I want you to find out if there's any relationships, and if they are searching for one of the Tailed Beasts as well. Come back immediately, with or without information. You have three days. Understood?"

She could only stare down at her feet, her cheeks flaming. She didn't know _why _she felt like a scolded child – all Hashirama had said was that she was _new _at this and was telling her protocol of being a shinobi, and she really _should _know better. She would never have questioned an Uchiha elder like that, let alone Hashirama.

And for some reason, she thought about the village and the Hokage. This was like a clan, only bigger. And like how she respected the Uchiha way – evident from her blinding eye, her injuries day in and out to meet the Uchiha's standards – she should also respect the village's. And that meant being a kunoichi, an abiding one. She had nothing left for her with that clan name, and it suddenly hit her that Konoha was all she had left. She had no family, but she would make a new one here.

Konoha would be her family.

"Okay," she said quietly, "understood. I apologize."

And like a flip of a switch, Hashirama was bright and cheery again. His laugh echoed down the hallway as his hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Sayuri," he said lightly, "we're still setting up all the systems. Just follow through the mission, and if -"

"Sayuri."

They froze.

The voice was almost sarcastic as he continued. "Brother."

They both slowly turned around, caught red-handed. It was the action of two prey _knowing _that they were going to get attacked and only wanted to prolong the moment before their imminent deaths. Tobirama was there, frowning, his arms crossed and eyes hard. He exuded disappointment. "You should be in bed." His crimson eyes flashed to his older brother, who was in the process of trying to sneak away but - "and do you think me a fool, brother?"

"Well -"

"I can clearly _see you_. Where's Mito?"

"Asleep. I just need to talk to Sayuri about her -" But then her face stilled and her eyes went wide, her fist clenching. Her eyes flickered away from him uncomfortably, turning back to Tobirama whose face was unreadable as his gaze levelled with his brother. "Hokage business, you wouldn't understand." Hashirama laughed sheepishly, touching his long dark hair.

"Another day." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion. "Now both of you, return to your rooms." Tobirama said with a tone of authority, his arms crossed. Hashirama muttered something about _bossy control freak _while Sayuri just stared at him. Gape, was a better word. His expression had the slightest spark of a challenge as an eyebrow rose and his mouth tighten to something that wasn't quite a frown or a smile. "Yes?" When she didn't respond, his mouth twitched slightly and he turned away, proceeding to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" She called out, but then she felt light headed and shut her eyes quickly before her vision blacked out. She felt unsteady – and then a hand was firmly beneath her elbow, the other just over her waist. Tobirama stared at her with that same exasperated expression, as if she was a bother to him but his mouth was parted, about to say her name. She flinched before pulling back slowly. "Sorry," she said quietly. And something about her voice changed the expression on his face, opening it up almost and he looked away almost regretfully.

He didn't know how to begin. "We didn't get to talk, earlier, about..."

She froze all over again. "Not here," she pleaded, "I don't -"

"Will you kill me?" His tone was guarded, expectant. It wasn't mocking or challenging or curious, he simply wanted an answer. That was the thing about Tobirama – he could _actually _live his life pushing back any emotions and bias when he wanted to. There was no affliction, no _personal _touch to it. She glanced up at him, at his flat, dull red eyes.

She wouldn't kill him. She didn't know _why _she said it. Perhaps she was angry. Most likely, she was frustrated – frustrated that everyone was dying and that he was the cause of one of them. And yet, Madara was gone now too. But although she was not sure _why _she knew it had something to do with his position in the village. And her father was a shinobi. And so was Tobirama. And so was her mother, and so was she. She would be one. She decided. She took a deep breath and shook her head and he seemed to release the breath he had been holding. His eyes closed briefly before he turned to face her again. "Good," he said in a stiff voice, "don't let prior anger colour your -"

"Save it." She interrupted rather abruptly. "I _know _I was being childish and I'm...I'm sorry for stabbing you and threatening you but I think that now, we're fair." She was going to be rational. She was going to be a kunoichi – a real one. She was going to take Tobirama's example and behave and will do whatever it took to help Konoha come together. She was going to bring pride to the Uchiha name while still being a Hidden Leaf ninja. She raised a hand to him, trying to copy his steady gaze and she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not because, of course, Tobirama's expression did not allow his thoughts to slip. "From now on," she continued, "we're equals."

He appraised her carefully. Something changed in her. Seconds ago, she was quiet and meek and inferior. Now she was putting her foot down and declaring that they were equal? Sayuri, who usually ended her statement with the intonation of a question for his assurance, was suddenly making the calls? He frowned slightly but he was not displeased. Slowly, he took her hands – the same, thin, calloused hands; he could still feel the blisters, and even a slightly crooked finger – and shook it. "I'll agree to that."

"Okay." She let him go, her dark eyes remained on him.

"Okay." He didn't move and her eyes flicker across his face, as if trying to desperately memorize it but just as quick, they steadied and became flat. Still. Not at all passionate or moved. She turned away first, limping back into her room.

And even though he had gained a comrade, Tobirama could not help but feel as if he had lost a friend.

* * *

Woah. This story reached a hundred reviews _already_! Good Lord.

Thank you for sticking with me through the hiatus and thank you for reading! I know this chapter is a bit...slow but the next ones are going to be eventful and I am so excited to get the next couple chapters out for you all. Reviews would be lovely :)


	11. Chapter 10: Mission to Kumogakure (I)

Chapter Ten: Mission to Kumogakure (I)

"You cannot be serious."

"We _need _to know -"

"And you decide that Sayuri – _Uchiha_ Sayuri– is the shinobi best fit for this mission? To go to the Hidden Village that killed her mother? Did you not consider that she is not only _not _mentally ready, but physically as well? She is not weak, for the average kunoichi, but this is a volatile, unpredictable village we know almost nothing about and -"

"You think too much."

"You do not think at all."

Silence.

The Senju brothers stared each other that. Hashirama, calm for once and his narrowed eyes was the only sign that he was not happy as usual. But it was Tobirama with his slit eyes and icy glare that made it clear they were arguing. Hashirama, being the older and softer brother, was the first to speak again. "You underestimate her, brother," he reminded him, "she is still an Uchiha. She has the Sharingan and we are well aware of how capable that dojutsu is when it comes to information retrieval."

"She will get herself killed, and her eyes gouged out."

"Now you're exaggerating!" Hashirama groaned.

"And you are overestimating her abilities." Tobirama began to get annoyed. There weren't many things he hated, but his brother's reasoning was one of them. Most of the time, the younger, more pragmatic brother would be able to hand his ramblings and establish the foundation so that Hashirama can follow through with his dreams and notions. But when Hashirama was going on pure guess of Sayuri's skill, it irritated Tobirama to no end.

Tobirama thought of the girl who fainted because of an enemy's death, and the recluse, and the one who sobbed and the one who did not just allow her emotions to show, but consume her being entirely. Sayuri was not weak, but she was weak minded. And the more Tobirama thought about her going on a recon mission that required a clear mind and unbiased gather, the more his anger grew towards Hashirama who thought that _she_ would be suitable for this. His finger twitched and immediately, Hashirama felt the chakra spike through his bones.

Hashirama's eyes sharpen. "Brother -"

"She will _die_."

There was no more negotiation in his tone, only a sense of finality. Anyone who saw his face and stern eyes would be silenced immediately and succumb to Tobirama's every will. He simply had that effect on people, the willingness to follow his direction like a lost sheep. But Hashirama was not just anyone, he was his last, and only brother. No more was the stiffness in his posture or voice. Hashirama's eyes softened and he took a deep breath, slouching slightly. "Not unless she has someone to go with her."

The chakra emitted only became stronger.

"You are suggesting that I," he said slowly, carefully, "the man that has been running the village, setting up the Academy and making sure that none of the clans decide to descend into anarchy and that the Uchiha clan are stable and being head of patrols while also corresponding with all of our shinobi out in the battlefield in war...drop everything and go with a girl to eavesdrop on Kumogakure?" he asked quietly, his eyes boring into Hashirama's. The chakra was so intense he thought he saw the waves in the air but Hashirama did not seem perturbed. He only stopped to think about what his younger brother just said, and then:

"Yes, that sounds about right."

More silence.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that you can protect the village from this bed."

And throughout the hospital, the medic-nins were finally able to stand up after the sudden heaviness in the air that had collapsed their knees only seconds before.

xxx

One week later after Sayuri recovered from her deteriorating state, she was back in the Uchiha neighbourhood. She did not go home, however. She couldn't bring herself to. Instead she went to do some research all about Kumogakure. Like Konoha, the Land of Lightening hired them as a military force to not only reinforce their boundaries and borders, but expand them as well. They followed suit only four months after Konoha, and yet they were creating a name for themselves already.

From what she gathered, they were famed for their kenjutsu and a special type of fighting style they had that not only involved taijutsu, but ninjutsu as well. All reports of shinobi from Konoha that had gone against them in war repeated all the same things, so she assumed that it was the method that their Kage was imposing. That, along with the somewhat common lightening release techniques, was what defined Kumogakure as a nation so far. She sighed, and put the scrolls aside.

They were strong, and she was done for. She pushed aside all the reports and papers and rubbed her face tiredly, her eyes wincing when she finally looked out the window. It was early in the morning, and a pale blue accompanied with warm orange tones was lit over the horizon. She had not even realized that she had read through everything all night until now. With another groan, she rubbed her eyes again and stood up from the table, ready to leave the Archives when she stopped at the entrance.

"Hi."

Her voice was quiet, eyes careful not to show surprise or any other emotion but she was still new to this. Although most Uchihas were able to conceal their thoughts as easy as breathing, she had never been so contained before. It felt strange, but not...bad. It did, however, make her feel in control.

"Good morning," was Tobirama's ever stoic response. She didn't know how to explain it but his eyes were...soulless. She knew that this was not true, but how could anyone possibly seem so serious and yet unattached at once?

She regarded him carefully. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

His head shifted to the side, and he looked at the building where his brother's face was carved into. "No," he said breezily, "I'm just heading out to a mission."

"Oh, really?" She tried to mimic that tone of his but it was a feeble attempt, "am I allowed to ask?"

"It's just a simple mission." He turned back to her to gauge her reaction. "Recon to Kumogakure."

Her eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. She couldn't help but feel a quick flash of panic. "What?" Slowly, she began placing it together and Tobirama could clearly see the way her brain was connecting the pieces. "You're saying...we're going on the same mission?"

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. There was no way she could answer that question, not without breaking the mask she was trying so hard to maintain. Her eyes flickered down and she shook her head. She was lying, and yet, she thought it was the shinobi thing to do.

But Sayuri did not know that gesture, Tobirama saw vulnerability. Humbleness. But for whatever reason, he did not see weakness.

xxx

They were going to Kumogakure through the water to avoid any run ins with the many groups of shinobi trying to establish their territory. It made sense, but yet she had always thought she would be running through land. When Tobirama and she silently entered the island of the Land of Whirlpools, she saw a boat that looked more suitable for fishing than it was to venture through open waters in. It was about ten feet long, and four feet wide and only just past her knees in height. "This is what we're taking?"

"Is there anything wrong with it?" She hated when he answered her questions with another question. It made her unsure how to proceed. Actually, that wasn't quite true. She knew the most sensible answer was to lie and say that she was fine and yet, she couldn't bring herself to. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything because he was already talking as he pushed the boat out into the water. "Sayuri," his eyes flickered up at her, at the girl biting her lip and with worried eyes, "don't be worried."

"But -"

"Do you honestly think I'll let you drown?"

She quieted. There was intensity yet passiveness in his clear, red eyes. He held out a hand to her, and she believed him. With a slight nod, she took his hand and he helped her get into the rickety boat. He pushed it further into deeper waters before somehow, landing in silently in with her. There was not even a ripple or drop of water, and he did not look at all bothered as he took a seat on the other end opposite to her.

She stared at him. He was back in his usual blue plated armour and the distinctive white fur collar. It wasn't until she saw his _happuri _that she touched her forehead and realized it was naked of any cloth and metal. At the movement, he turned to her and then reached behind him to throw her something. She caught it with one hand, opening her palm to see the familiar _hitai-ate._

"I recall telling you to wear that always unless you want me to voice my opinions on your clan," he said lightly.

"Well, I guess you can then." She said as she touched the cloth. She had stopped wearing it for a short while after her mother died and when she found out that the man in front of her killed her father. "Go ahead, be a bully."

He smiled.

She would have missed it – it was so fleeting, so quick that if she had not been staring and studying him, she would not have noticed the way the corners of his lips turned up just briefly, the way his eyes seemed to lose the edge to it. But then it was gone and he was staring out at the waters again. "In that case -"

"Okay, okay," she mused and hastily tied it around her forehead. It felt like a comfort to her, a label she was willing to wear. And the fact that the same sign of the Hidden Leaf was embedded on both of them made her feel...stronger. Like the fact that they were from the same origins – clans aside – and classified as so made her feel like he would protect her.

It was one of the reason why she loved Konoha. The unity of it, the fact that there was a bond that tied all these shinobi together. And maybe – just maybe – these shinobi would protect each other. Like a family. She could only hope that it was not her sentimentality, but the actual will of his as well. "Happy?"

"Your notions of what brings me happiness is -"

"Should we be talking?" She interrupted briskly, not looking at him. "This is a covert mission, isn't it?"

"You are trying to make demands, and yet you're asking questions..." He commented distractedly, still with that same calm tone. He didn't seem at all displeased that she was subtly telling him to be quiet and she knew it was only because he knew that _she _knew that no matter what she did, Tobirama will always be the more powerful one.

"Why do you do that? Why do you _always _-"

"You ask too many questions."

Her mouth twitched and she stopped, defeated. In a clear sign of defeat, she looked back at the water and rested her chin on her palm, her eyes slightly lowered. He didn't continue, only reclining back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. It was only after several minutes did she blinked and sat up straighter. "Wait a moment, how is -"

"And yet, the questions continued."

So did she. "How is this boat moving? There's no waves, no oars and -" and as she said this out loud, she understood. She leaned over the side of the boat and saw the ever so subtle movement of water beneath the boat and immediately knew that Tobirama was behind this. She wasn't sure of it was a jutsu or some sort of water manipulation, but it was impressive. It was almost godlike to have control of water like that. The island had already disappeared. At the distance they had covered in such a short period, she figured that at least there should be a spray of water – but none. She glanced back at Tobirama, who looked like he was asleep if not for his rigid posture.

She fell back into silence, and for the remainder of the trip, she did not speak to him.

Not until they attacks came.

One moment, they were quietly, peacefully floating among the water with Tobirama's chakra pushing the boat further and Sayuri was trying not to drift off and fall into sleep at the gentle rocking. But then Tobirama's eyes snapped open and he turned to the side -

And then something like liquid bullets attacked the boat. "Tobirama -" she called out, the bright crimson of the Sharingan devouring the black. A dozen of the bullets attacked the boat, piercing through the wood before Tobirama made quick hand signs and a spherical wall of water shot up and the bullets ceased. "Stay inside," he told her in a calm voice.

"But -"

"There's a _reason_ why I chose to travel by water," he reminded her as his eyes searched past the watery shield, "don't leave." The wall gave up an opening and Tobirama disappeared out of it, leaving Sayuri behind. But her Sharingan did not disappear. Instead, she touched the water and felt the it move and rotate to form the once shield, but now a prison. She took a deep breath and plunged her hand through it and it felt like a waterfall was beating down her arm. With a quick gasp, she pulled her arm back and was shocked to see the immediate red swells on her arm. It wasn't painful, it was just high pressure. She took another deep breath. _I can do this_.

In a flash, she darted outside the water and it fell down like rain as soon as she left it. She staggered on the surface of the water, her clothing and hair now completely drenched, gasping for air as her heart pounded. The burning sensation and pricks of earlier faded as she looked around for Tobirama.

She heard the sound of clashing swords and the cries of another from several yards away. She ran there and saw Tobirama with a blade of lightening, completely taking down all the shinobi without so much as a grunt. He moved like water, swiftly from one place to another, taking down one at a time. What was once six shinobi on the surface of the water was now six floating bodies.

Sayuri could only stare.

He lowered his sword, but she could still the sparks and flickering sounds of it. He turned to her, and frowned. "I thought I told you to -"

She saw a flash of movement. "Behind you!"

He only turned his head the slightest and pointed the sword in that direction before a strike of lightening seized the shinobi and he fell immediately. Tobirama turned away from her and headed towards the body, grabbing the man up by his collar and holding him up, his feet off the water. Sayuri went to his side, wishing she had thought to brought the mask instead of leaving it behind the boat. As soon as the man saw her, a smirk played on his lips.

"Who are you with?" Tobirama asked.

"You are Senju Tobirama," the man said instead. And although his mouth had a line of blood trailing down the corners of his mouth, he turned to Sayuri with a gleam of insane humour "And you, an Uchiha."

"I will ask you again, who are you with?"

"Why should I tell you? I would be dead in seconds anyway."

Sayuri's throat tightened. She knew that Tobirama would kill him, like he did with everyone else yet she could not meet the man's eyes. "Sayuri." Tobirama's voice brought her back, and although he was not looking at her, she felt scrutinized anyway. "Do not look away. Do not be weak. We do not turn our heads from death."

It was torture but she forced herself to. Her stomach felt twisted in knots, and her lungs incapable of sending oxygen and yet she forced herself to copy Tobirama's expression.

"Speak now." Tobirama demanded but the man only spat out blood to his side. Tobirama's hand was still carrying the man up in the air simply by holding onto the collar.

"You," Sayuri spoke to him. Her voice did not betray her, sounding although not as demanding as Tobirama's, it held a stability of its own. "Tell us where you are from." With her Sharingan, she stared at him with the kekkei genkai known for its genjutsu and created the illusion of him _wanting _to tell them everything. "I am from Kirigakure," he choked out, "of the Land of Water."

Tobirama went still and Sayuri's eyes widened.

There was _another _Hidden Village already? She knew of Kumogakure, and Iwagakure... and now, the fourth. How much more countries were creating military villages? How can the war possibly end with new players spurting up?

"And we will destroy you, Konohagakure." That smile remained and his eyes didn't leave Sayuri's. "And you too, doll face. I'll have fun with _you_."

Despite the threat, it was not the man that collapsed – it was Sayuri.

And not because she was scared or shocked...it was because of the sudden chakra in the air that was so heavy and prominent that one moment, she was standing on the water and the next, gravity seven-folded unexpectedly.

She already knew who was the cause of it.

Tobirama did not turn to check on her, her surprised gasp and staggered drop to her knees was enough for him to know that she was fine. She was staring up at him, dumbfounded and wincing as she struggled for a proper breath but she was filled with anxiety from the overwhelming presence. It was as if all the air left and only chakra filling the void.

He did not look at her, his eyes were glaring at the man in an anger so animal-like that she thought could never be possible. How could a man composed as he possibly have this much rage?

And yet his voice was quiet, slicing the air that thickened with chakra like a knife. "Are you threatening her, and my village..._in front of me_?"

She tried to stand up straight, to not look weak but she was not accustomed to the atmosphere. She was about to turn to Tobirama and just beg him to get rid of the shinobi already so that they can leave but then -

Blood splattered across her face.

And Sayuri froze, her Sharingan shifting into the Mangekyo on pure instinct. Everything inside of her cried out _Danger, danger! _and her kekkei genkai had reacted. But it was not her blood that was on her face, on her lips, on her clothing or hands. No. As she looked down to her shaking fingers and then to Tobirama, she finally understood what had just happened. This man...exploded.

No. There was not a frenzy of limbs flying everywhere. There wasn't blood covering every surface. It was not an explosion – he had imploded.

But..._how_?

Tobirama dropped him, and the corpse floated on the water, limp and drained as if he was just a pile of skin and bones, no flesh. Sayuri still could not move. She forced herself to fight back that sting of tears from the back of her eyes, forced herself to not show weakness. But she could not control the spasm of her muscles or the tremor in her hands. She felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything without the risk of breaking down, and she had done that so often that it was becoming tiresome. Pathetic and expected.

So she didn't cry.

Instead, she took a deep breath and changed back to the regular Sharingan so that she could incline her head towards him. Tobirama had his back to her, looking at the boat that was spotted with cracks and dents instead. Blood dripped down his hand. He closed his eyes, and only walked back to the ship to take the necessities. "This attack was not from Kumogakure, we do not have to worry for a compromised mission. Let's go." He spoke as if nothing had happened. She didn't move, and he sighed. "Sayu."

That familiar name allowed her to speak once again, but she hated that plea in her voice. It made her sound like a child, a whiny, emotional child compared to him. "I – I don't understand," she whispered. How could he have killed someone like that and not even have the slightest reaction?

Tobirama did not look at her, playing with the straps of the bag instead. He didn't _want _to look at those dark or kekkei genkai eyes that was always so _un_guarded that it caught _him _off guard. "Remember," his voice was strangely quiet, almost a reminiscent of her own as he spoke, "the human body is composed mostly of water."

And she looked back down at her own hands that were stained with blood, and forced back a whimper.

* * *

I'm sort of messing up the schedule with updating another one already but...I was bummed by the lack of Tobirama in the much awaited Naruto manga chapter so I figured I might as well post this up for any of you who are thinking the same thing :) I was sort of waiting for a badass Tobirama and well...there was none so I wrote one! hehehe.

Of course. I completely made up the idea of some sort of body-implosion jutsu but...you know, I can't see why _not_. It also makes sense since he could "use water jutsu without water" when almost everything contains water so...there.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	12. Chapter 11: Mission to Kumogakure (II)

Chapter Eleven: Mission to Kumogakure (II)

The silence continued for the rest of the mission. It was a noticeably longer time now that she was moving on foot. Before it was just hours passing by of half sleep, half awareness. But when they were running on the surface of the water, covering a decent amount of miles every ten minute, it was tiring. Not that it showed on Tobirama, of course. By the end of the second hour, her breathing became louder and Tobirama could no longer ignore her panting. "We're almost there," he told her. She was not too far behind him, but he had been slowing down for the past five or so miles for her sake anyway. She nodded. There was a sheen of sweat on her face, and her usually long dark hair was coming undone from its tie.

Over the horizon, he saw something...strange. It was not land yet, and he sensed less than a dozen humans on it, their chakra levels relatively low. It was only after more miles passed that he recognized it as a large island...

One that was alive.

A gigantic turtle, with green spike-like trees on its shell. Its face and flippers was old and wrinkly, like a stone shores to the appearance of the island. Although it was shrouded in a mist, he could see movement all over the hill of the shell. Sayuri had been silent, but upon seeing it, she raced to his side and caught his attention with hand signals. She could only hope the ones used among the Uchiha clan were universal, but apparently not.

"What is that?" she asked in a hushed whisper. She still felt...not quite afraid of him, but it was that same feeling before in the forests of Konoha. She became suddenly aware of his power and was in awe of it. And she also became aware of the fact how easily he could kill her and that idea was still frightening.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, narrowing his eyes.

"Should we inspect it?"

"It is close to Kumogakure, but we do not know if they are in possession of...it." He tried to get a better reading of the few ninjas on the island. They were scattered in groups. "I'll go take a quick scan and you continue onto Kumogakure. Stay hidden until -"

"You are _not _leaving me behind again," she said quickly.

"Seeing as to how it turned out the last time, it is better if you stay back."

"What do you mean_ turned out_?" she repeated, her eyebrows pulled together. She stopped and he followed suit abruptly, his fists clenched by his side and his jaw tightened. She could see a tic at the edge of it as he grind his teeth and she just _knew _an insult was coming.

"Sayuri," his eyes were hard, "every time there are fatalities, you get sullen and scared. Can you imagine what it would be like when you are on the other side of the killings?"

"I don't mind dying." Sayuri said quickly and at this – he groaned. Tobirama _groaned_. Not while speaking because he was annoyed or agitated, but just a wordless groan. He closed his eyes, his thumb and index over the bridge of his nose before he slowly pulled his hands back.

"I was referring to you being the one _to_ kill, but I am not surprised you would think that," he said at last, his eyes boring into hers. She flushed.

"Well I'm still here and alive, so of course I -"

"You would have died."

"Why do you think so little of me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She tried to outdo her nervousness with blind courage, and it seemed to work because Tobirama leaned back slightly. He stared at her for a long moment before turning away. She exhaled deeply, having not realized that she had been holding her breath all the while earlier.

"So you want to come with me to see what this is?" he asked. They were close to the turtle now, and their voices became quieter. She didn't want to stop the conversation yet so she disguised them in a genjutsu, blending them in with the mist as she pressed him to continue.

"I thought this was _my _mission."

"You thought wrong."

"Hashirama didn't say anything about you coming." She mumbled.

"Just because you did not know means that -"

"Well -"

"- you have a horrible habit of coming me off, Sayuri." He sounded tired - tired of her - and his eyes were gazing at her with an exasperate expression. "If you are so insistent, then fine. But you must listen to my every instruction -"

"But -"

"Sayuri."

She was silent.

He sighed again, and closed his eyes. "You _will _listen to me. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to kill someone, you kill them. If I tell you to leave me behind, you -"

"I can't do that." Her voice was quiet and his annoyance grew.

"Then you're staying -"

"I can do the rest, but I won't leave you behind." She corrected. "I can't. That's not...our way. That's not what we do." He stared at her. He didn't want to be the one to crush her ideals, and usually she was right but certain circumstances called for the most reasonable solution, and sometimes that meant leaving an ally behind. But someone had to tell her this eventually, or else she would learn it the hard way.

"Sometimes, you have to. You will learn that eventually."

"I won't."

He didn't respond, but he started moving again anyway – towards this turtle island – she followed closely behind him and assumed that for now, he was trusting her a little bit. Eventually, they arrived close enough to the turtle to really make out its geography. The same huge green spikes she saw from afar was just as menacing up close, and insects with dozens of legs and fangs crawled all over. She heard the roars and cries of other animals on island. "Maybe it's not inhabited by humans," Sayuri suggested. With her Sharingan, she could see everything clearer and there was not a footstep or trace of human activity here, or at least ones that have entered in the past several days. She could not imagine anyone staying here for longer than several hours.

Tobirama shook his head. "I sense them," he said, "fourteen shinobi, four squads of three, and one double. They're at the middle of the island but until I get on it I can't -"

Before he could continue, they both froze. Someone – some_thing _was beneath them. And even without Tobirama's sensory abilities, she knew that it was huge and -

"Sayu!"

Suddenly the water broke apart, making way for monstrous tentacles – two of them – slamming down around then. A shower of water cascaded, drenching her yet again and blurring her vision. She gasped for air, wiping her face from the water and jumped backwards. She saw Tobirama's silhouette running around the tentacles and she froze again when the animal -no, monster - emerged.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Only in over-exaggerated pictures and words, but this was without a doubt a giant squid. Two, round eyes that were bigger than her entire body, its colour an ashy purple and multiple tentacles and things like spade-ending tails whipping all over. And it was _angry_.

"Sayu, get as far away as possible!" Tobirama shouted, but she could only stare. This creature was a monster. It was not supposed to exist outside literature – and yet here it was, attacking both of them. With a blink of the eye, she snapped out of it and the Sharingan reappeared as she went into action, running until she was next to Tobirama in front of this beast. "I told you to -"

"You're not here alone, Tobirama!" She reminded him.

He made an angry noise but otherwise ignored her as he made more hand seals and like earlier, a prison of water but the beast was _of _water and easily smashed it through and through. His face tightened when the cracks began to form and she used his distraction to run towards the giant, and when it finally escaped, it had a dozens of kunai targeting towards its eyes. The shriek of it as it fell back rung in her ears, in a sound so inhuman that she would have shivered if not for the rush.

She was about to send a paper bomb towards its mouth when Tobirama leaped in front of her and before she could even realize what he was doing, one arm was behind her back, the other behind her knee and he lifted her up and jumped away from the squid.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded once she caught her breath. He landed silently on the ground – or rather the bleak, seaweed-filled sand. Once she regained her footing, she stood up and shoved him on his shoulder. "I didn't need -"

"We are not here to kill beasts," he snapped, his face stern and angry. "Your bombs would have alarmed them that someone was here."

"Right!" she said, eyes wide, "because those squid wails weren't a loud enough -"

"Those noises are natural. Bombs are not." Tobirama said quickly. He glared at her. "_Think, _Sayuri. There's a reason why I did not use them myself -"

"Do you realize how condescending you sound?" She spat. She was usually never the one quick to anger, or one to engage in fights and arguments often but his nature of _always _being right and her _always _making mistakes was igniting an anger she didn't realize she possessed. "Why am I ever here? If you can do _everything _by yourself, what was the point of Hashirama telling me to come here unless I was originally the only one and you decide to tag along because you thought I would get killed -"

It was amazing how she twisted his words. What was once he intended to be a noble – borderline protective - action became something sinister and patronizing.

"If I was not here, then -"

"Then I would be a target for those Kiri-nin, or better yet, fish food?"

"To be honest, yes." And his face was so passive, his voice so flat and she knew that she should not be disappointed by his low expectations of her and yet she was. She was sad that he thought of her so weak, even if it may be true. She wanted him to at least think that she would have a fighting chance, especially after her expansion into water release, her use of the kekkei genkai - _anything. _

She felt something drain out of her.

"Maybe you should just do this alone then." She was giving up. What was once important to her – finding out her mother's murderer, proving her worth – became less so now. Not under Tobirama's watchful gaze and scrutinizing eyes. "I don't see a point of me being here anymore."

Tobirama heard the resignation in her voice and he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he could only continue. "You said you weren't going to leave me if I told you to, and yet you choose to now?" When uncertainty flickered across her face, his posture relaxed and he knew as mad as she may be, she would not double cross her words. "Since we're here already, we might as well explore this place. We don't have any information on this location." He paused. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Of course not," he muttered. _Seeing as how you don't eat_, he added mentally. She narrowed her eyes – eyes that were still that distinct, ruby red with the three dark stains – and crossed her arms, looking away. She had _never _done that before and he could only guess his own mannerisms were rubbing off on her. "Fine, let's head -"

"You said my name first."

He looked at her. "What?"

Her eyes shifted back to normal – eyes so dark that it melted into the pupil. He preferred this to the Sharingan and yet somehow, it was just as hypnotic. "Before with that Kiri-nin," she began slowly, holding his gaze, "you said not to threaten _me _and then Konoha. Why?" There was a boldness in her face that had not been there before and he couldn't help but wonder what triggered it considering that in the past, it was often anger.

"Why are you asking me this now?" he countered and seeing that it was not the answer she wanted, he said, "the man referred to you last so you were the freshest in my mind. Was that the answer you wanted?" His eyes were narrowed and then they were locked in a staring contest, both too stubborn – and maybe even prideful – to give up first.

And they stared.

And they stared.

They stared so hard that Tobirama had not noticed the way her face was all cream and ebony – dark hair, dark lashes, dark eyes all the same black on a pale face.

She broke first – naturally – and her lips twitch.

At last, Tobirama reached to Sayuri's face and patted her head. "Your hair," he simply said, "is a mess." His swift change of topic brought attention to how sticky and wet it was, how it hung at odd loops and falling out of the ponytail from all the water. His own hair was flattened and tousled just barely before it reached his eyes. "We'll get dry with movement."

"Don't you have some sort of wind jutsu for that?" she muttered. He shot her a look, but did not deny it. He swung the knapsack around him and pulled out a flask. He took a quick swig from it and spat it back out. Knowing that she would ask why, he quickly said, "salt water" before handing it to her, but she shook her head. His jaw tightened and he stiffly placed it back in the dripping wet bag.

"We should scout the area," he was saying as he looked around, "I'll go around on water to find the head of this creature, and you stay on the fringes of the island, away from the shinobi." She gave him a distracted thumbs up but her eyes were already red again and she was scanning the area. "Sayuri?"

"What?" She still wasn't looking at him anymore, but he saw a faint blush on her otherwise guarded face.

"Avoid fighting, run whenever possible. Understood?"

Her eyebrows pulled together in an annoyed manner and yet -

"Understood."

So he thought he had nothing to worry about, even as he cruised the water as if the waves were a board. Everything would go smoothly from then on because Sayuri was smart enough to flee at any given moment. And it was not until he was half an hour in, and half way around the island when a brilliant streak of lightening lit up the sky and a flutter of wings and squawking and shrieking animals filled the air.

And then he was running.

He heard her voice – shouting. "_Tobirama_."

And that was when everything changed.

"Tobirama, _help -"_

He felt a terror he had never experienced before – ever. Because never before had he ever heard someone cry out his name, needing him so badly; never in the Senju clan when they were all strong and capable. Never before had he ever had this stomach dropping feeling, and his heart was racing and he was _sweating_ because the fear in that voice as _she _screamed out that name – _his _name - was so new and he had no idea what to do but to keep on going.

"Tobirama!"

Faster, he needed to go faster. She _needed _him.

"Tobirama – _please_," and the voice broke off and he was not able to contain his worries and he could only hope that she was not there – dying while he was still trying to get to her. She was there, shouting all the while, begging him to come to her. Her voice, and the sound of trees collapsing and lightening striking and animals shrieking was perhaps the most frightening thing he had ever heard. And there was nothing he could do but keep on moving. And at last after what felt like too long, he finally saw the light so blinding although it was still a distance away. But he got closer, closer to that voice. Eyes squinted and an arm up to shield himself, he withdrew the Sword of the Thunder God and hurled it at the man that was wielding the intense lightening – even with Tobirama's eyes closed, he could only see whiteness - and it was not until his arm was lurched out that he realized that it was silent.

Silent because the screaming had stopped.

Because Sayuri was on the ground, crumpled up and unconscious.

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter and I really _should _have put this together with the last chapter but...I figured it would be more dramatic and better paced this way. :) Next chapter will be 3x time the word count so...prepare yourselves.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	13. Chapter 12: Light and Shadow

Chapter Twelve: Light and Shadow

"Open your eyes."

His voice was steady, smooth and yet she did not reply. She felt his hand around her wrist and even a tingle and she stiffened noticeably. He squeezed her hand and although she was cringing, slowly she opened her eyes and he did not react. He did not allow a flicker of emotion or a change in breathing when he saw those stark black eyes now with a pale, almost white, stain on both pupil of her eyes. Even if he _had_ reacted, he suspected that she would not be able to see it.

Her eyelids were still twitching the way it tended to if light was shining directly onto it. "What do you see?" He asked quietly and she didn't respond. "Sayuri?" Still she did not. "_Sayu._" He said louder this time adding another firm squeeze.

"What?" Her face twisted. He sighed.

So she was partially blind. And deaf.

But remembering that jutsu – the lightening so bright and ablaze – it made sense. After he killed the shinobi, he was finally able to look around the area. Before, the light was too blinding to see anything but whiteness. Without it, he saw ashes that were once trees and animals that had been struck – all blackened and burnt to a crisp. He could only suspect for a brief second that Sayuri, with her Sharingan, had escaped each strike but only just barely. The clarity of the Sharingan backfired, intensifying the effects of the lightening. Considering that Tobirama was miles away and still able to see, it only made sense that she was blinded.

He had no prior training in healing dojutsus, it was not a subject he thought too much on but he was sure that there _must _be someone in the village. Right now, he could only return home as soon as possible so that she could be treated before she would be permanently blind. "What do you see?" he asked, his voice louder than he was accustomed to.

"What?"

He would scream but they were travelling by enemy waters on a boat he had stolen off one of the ports on the island that were faced towards the main, mountainous body of land that Kumogakure controlled; not to mention the newly formed Kirigakure island he would locate later when he got Sayuri to the proper medical attention. He leaned in, his mouth by her ear and he repeated his question.

"It's blurry," she said, "I can still make up colour...just not details." She spoke so quietly and he suspected that because she couldn't hear herself, she couldn't make out what was audible to everyone else as well. He felt a sense of nostalgia as the older Sayuri began to return, the quiet shy one that had only slipped in bits and pieces since the death of her mother. He distantly wondered if this was her natural tone when she didn't have to talk to others, if she had to consciously think to speak up for the sake of others.

He was pretty sure she did.

"Is there pain?"

"It's sore." She opened her mouth again and then shook her head. "But no, just irritating."

He frowned, and he leaned back to reach towards her face. She flinched instinctively but relaxed as he ran a thumb beneath her eyes, concentrating his chakra there but there was no result. He hadn't expected it to. Still he could not bring himself to let go of her face just yet so he simply stared.

It looked so odd. Not a defined white, like the Hyuga clan's, but quite literally a smudge ringed in a dark shape that had once been her entire pupil. It was like a light shining through a regular eye, but he was sure it was the trauma inflicted behind the lens of her eyes that gave it such a colour. And then he had an idea. "Can you activate your Sharingan?"

And she did. But this Sharingan, instead of being black and red, was black and white and it quite literally took his breath away. The usual piercing crimson dotted in black had become a snowy eye veiled on top of the red with drops of black, a thin black ring on the edge of the pupil and a thinner one in the centre. "Is – is it still there?"

"Does it still work?" he asked instead. She paused and then nodded just slightly.

"I'm...I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Copy me." And so he made a quick line of complex hand seals that even geniuses would not be able to mimic unless they had the kekkei genkai. She frowned and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Did you start yet?"

He sighed. "So it's defective."

A flutter of panic crossed her face and she straightened up, edging in her seat uncomfortably. "I – can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly, seeming very small as she clasped her hands together and hunch over ever the slightest. Her hair fell past her shoulder and she would not look at him and all he could think about was the girl who told him that the elders would not be able to make it to the meeting and the one being scolded.

"It depends," he said slowly, "will it put Konoha at risk?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well?"

Her mouth twitched. "Never mind."

His frustration grew and his teeth gnawed as he sharply turned his head away. He closed his eyes and after a calming breath, he faced Sayuri again. "Deactivate them." The three tomoe spun back out until it was just the ring surrounding the white smudge. His chakra pressed the water harder, pushing the boat faster. For a long while, neither of them spoke and he retreated to his end of the boat. She didn't complain, probably because she didn't notice. But then ever so softly that her voice was almost hidden behind the sound of the rushing water, she spoke. "Am I going to be blind?"

"If there's a solution, we'll find it." He sounded so assured, as if failing was not an option. She had heard this saying so often before, and all the Uchiha men really _did _act as if being wrong had never occurred to them and yet the way he said it was not at all boastful. It was just very, very certain. And certain meant stable. And stable was reliable. She stared at him, and his silhouette was a recognizable blue, white and black. She could not see the red of his eyes of markings on his face nor could she see the sky with its clouds behind it.

She hoped that he was right. She hoped desperately that there was a cure because she could not imagine living in a world where she could not see the beauty, grace, and movement of it all.

xxx

As soon as they arrived back in Konoha, Tobirama delivered her to the hospital and while she was being tested, he had disappeared. It was not until she was having her eyes unnecessarily bandaged up that she asked where he was. "You know," the nurse said lowly, "he has better things to do than accompany you."

Sayuri did not expect that response and she felt herself fold up, getting smaller by the authoritative voice but it was hard for her to do anything but sit there and allowed her head to be tugged as the bandaged wrapped around. "I'm sorry?" she said quietly, nearly a squeak as her fingers twine together anxiously. She may have gotten bolder around Tobirama - but this was a stranger she knew nothing of and she did not expect the sharp tone. And, of course, this woman could also tighten the bandages so hard it'll rip off her skin and that idea was not to welcoming either.

"You went on two missions with him, and now you expect him to be your caretaker?"

She didn't know how to respond except with a soft apology but the woman continued.

"He is the Hokage's younger and only brother, second to take over in case anything happen - and not just of Senju clan, but all of Konoha. And he is also, without a doubt, one of the strongest shinobi in the entire world and it is not his duty to wait on you."

Panic fluttered in her chest at being scolded so outright and she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She had never been in a situation like this before and had no idea how to respond. When she had asked for Tobirama, it was just because he had dropped her off and she had not meant for it to sound as if he had a duty of being there. "It wasn't what I meant -"

She was no longer cool and professional, the voice that spoke now was bitter. "And you are how old? Almost an adult, and -"

"Ow!" Sayuri couldn't help but instinctively cry out, her hands flying to her eyes as the bandaged edged to tightened and scraped against her skin. Her fingers pry to loosen it and the sudden realization that everything was dark did not help with her panic. The women stopped moving, leaving the girl alone to fidget and pull at the white bandages. When she managed to spin it all off, Sayuri looked around and realized that she was completely alone. She was panting, staring around like a confused dog trying to understand what had just happened.

xxx

"The Sharingan is too precious for us to give up and render it is useless," Lady Kyoko said, her bony finger turning Sayuri's face side to side while a man behind her flashed a light directly into her eyes. The group of Uchihas behind her nodded in agreement, and she heard their sounds of approval and could only think that they were like sheep. As if _anyone _would object anything this woman would say. Now with Madara gone, she was practically the head of the Clan. "There is a restorative eye medicine plant in a valley not too far from here that may be able to help recovery."

"You can't be talking about the Valley of Judgement, Lady Kyoko?" a man said weakly. "It's almost a suicide mission."

"Valley of Judgement?" Sayuri echoed.

She heard Kyoko make a sound. "I am," she said calmly.

"But where is it – what is it?" Sayuri asked, her fingers in knots and her leg shaking like a nervous tremor. It was not she who responded.

"I don't know," the same man said, "it is a dangerous place. Like Lady Kyoko mentioned, it is not too far from Konoha but it is a valley with a constant mist, nearly impossible to see through if not for our Sharingan or perhaps the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. But there are...creatures that inhabit there, long before our time."

"What creatures?"

There was silence but at last, someone sighed. It was another man that responded, one that sounded vaguely familiar. "We believe they were once shinobi...centuries ago, perhaps in the time of our ancestors. But they have lived there for so long without the sunlight that they no longer need it. I am not sure if you could call them humans, but they _are _shinobi. They are able to fight but -" He broke off.

"But there is yet to be a successful shinobi who had returned with anything but tales of these creatures that always aim for their eyes. We believe that they would steal an eye – any eye – if they could get their hands on them." The man from earlier reminded the Uchihas in the room. "And there is _no _way, with all due respect, Lady Kyoko, that we are going to send one with a Sharingan to the valley in order to restore another's." He stopped. "My apologies, Sayuri."

"I understand." She couldn't help but be disappointed. She knew that it was selfish to wish for others to take a risk in order for her to see again but..."but can I go?"

"Blind?"

"Is there a difference?" she asked quietly. "You said that it's almost impossible to see anyway. And you won't risk a member of our clan, and you know that Konoha's goal right now is to have order and establish our territory. They can't pull out people for this." She urged. "Please, I only need someone to help me get there and I will find it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kyoko asked, and Sayuri could just imagine the way her eyes would narrow suspiciously.

"Leave me a summoning creature, a dog maybe. They can escape at a moment's notice and no harm would be done to them." Sayuri said quickly, proud of herself for coming up with an idea in the moment when usually she would be nervous and stammering – not that she wasn't nervous, of course. The constant movement of her fingers were evidence of that. For a moment, none of them said anything.

"I think we should let her go," it was the voice from earlier, the one that explained what the valley was, "and I volunteer my son to take her there." She straightened up, recognizing his voice now at the mention of a son. He was the father of Uchiha Kagami, one of the prodigies that Kyoko had shoved at her to prove her inferiority to them. "Kagami has yet to unlock his Sharingan, so he is not of high risk." More silence. The anxiety was unbearable and just when Sayuri was about to speak up again, another voice erupted.

"Then it is agreed," Kyoko declared, "Kagami and Sayuri will leave now while there's still light and arrive there early in the evening." She heard rustling as people began to stand up and the light that had been in her eye clicked off. "Be cautious, Sayuri," she continued, "but do not fail."

She heard the words that the older woman did not say.

_But do not fail, because without your Sharingan, you are nothing._

xxx

Sayuri felt a gentle hand hovering at the back of her shoulders and she sighed. "I am not completely blind, Kagami," she said not unkindly, "I don't need your help walking."

"Oh."

She smiled. She heard the nervousness in his voice and found it strangely amusing that for one, she was not regarded the lesser – although perhaps technically, she still was. But after being accompanied with Tobirama on her first ever missions, it felt strange to go with someone who did not hold absolute control. She knew Kagami was strong though, of course. He had been eight when she was first introduced to her. He had mastered the Great Fireball jutsu already and she remembered a blushing boy, kicking the dirt at his feet afterwards as Kyoko went on and on about Sayuri's lack of dedication and abilities compared to his. "Say, Kagami," she began, "how old are you now?"

"I've seen eleven summers," he told her. So it had already been three years. It was amazing how alienated she was from her clan, to have never seen him after that day. Maybe they were both just embarrassed after seeing each other, or more likely, he was embarrassed _for _her and avoided seeing the older girl.

"Is this your first mission?"

There was another moment of silence, something she was getting accustomed to, and she thought he had made a face at her. "Of course not," he said, sounding almost confused. And then she remembered that the fireball had certified him as an "adult" therefore he must have been carrying out tasks long before Konoha had been found. Perhaps she had been wrong before; she _was _the lesser one. The more inexperienced, the dead weight.

"Oh."

Then they were both quiet, with the exception of Kagami telling her to turn left or right. Eventually, everything dimmed and she assumed it was a little past evening now. "We're here," Kagami said. Suddenly, there was a chill in the air and she no longer felt as if she was in the Land of Fire's relatively summer-like environment. She heard the sounds of hands smacked against each other, and Kagami saying, "Summoning jutsu!" Then there was a puff and a growl,

"Uchiha Kagami," a thing said menacingly, "and why have you summoned me this time?"

Pause.

"Where the hell are we – and who the hell is she?"

Whatever the creature was, it did not seem too fond of anything, and that included Kagami.

"I'm sorry," he said almost timidly, "but I need your help to guide Uchiha Sayuri."

"Do I _look _like a service wolf to you?" he snapped.

"I wouldn't know," Sayuri couldn't help but slip in with a small smile. Pause.

"You owe me, Uchiha," he said and she noticed that he referred to Kagami by his clan name over his given one which led her to believe that they were not closely bonded, "I better get a juicy, thick steak when I return. A whole damn cow."

"Y-yes! Of course, Kin! Thank you."

Kin grunted and she felt the brush of fur at her fingertips and a nudge at her palm, indicating her to move. She felt rocks beneath her feet, wind on her face and heard nothing but silence. "I hate this place," Kin said, "it reeks of dead bodies."

"Is your sense of smell that great?" she asked curiously, feeling herself being led into the rocky valley. She could detect an odour as well, but it was faint and lingering, hidden beneath the sharp cold air.

Kagami didn't follow, of course. She didn't expect him to, it was a dangerous mission. Kin didn't respond so she continued. "We're looking for a plant, by the way, called Eyebright. I imagine that it is the only plant in the entire Valley so do tell when you see something...you _can _see, can't you?"

"The mist is pretty thick, even for me," Kin admitted but he did not sound defeated, "but I'd recognize the little green bastard, don't you worry."

"I didn't realize plants could be bastards," she smiled. Kin made a sound that could almost be a laugh but he didn't say anything. With the silence, she became aware of the cold, dry air. Every sound she made intensified, the echoes from their earlier conversation clear. She could imagine tall towering mountains enclosing her, rocks everywhere that caused each sound to bounce back. But for whatever reason, she wasn't frightened. Perhaps her lack of sight wasn't such a curse. All she could see were various greys and blues, no humanoid eyeless creatures – nor could she hear them. It may have been fifteen minutes before Kin stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's watching us."

"Must be the creatures here," she frowned. At this news, she activated her Sharingan and just as she thought, things became slightly sharper. It wasn't completely vision, but before her sight had been like looking through a translucent window and now it was more like a veil. The greys and blues became the sky and rocks, although still, she couldn't see much – but she suspected it was the environment and not her sight behind that. She looked down to see Kin, a wolf over half her height, with beautiful silver-coloured fur and eyes that were a piercing gold.

"That's not a usual Sharingan," he remarked suspiciously, taking a careful step back on his hind legs, one paw outstretch and a scowl on his face.

"Side effects," she said as she looked around. Although there was physically nothing to see, she could see the energy emitted from the area. There was definitely chakra, but for whatever reason, they stayed back in the shadows. "I think you're scaring them, Kin."

He barked. "They better. But we don't have long. Let's go faster."

"Did I thank you, by the way?"

Again, the suspicious look resurfaced. "You're a strange one," he acknowledged, his tail waving, "not like Uchiha Kagami, or the others that have summoned me."

"How is he like?" she asked as they began walking again, her eyes searching for a pop of green.

"Polite," Kin said, "cautious. Very formal."

"Ah," she nodded as if she understood the bitterness in her tone, "well I'm sorry, but if you are not fond of him, you would hate me."

"Probably," he said but his tone was light. Then they stopped as a blade sliced through the air and Kin jumped to the side with a roar, Sayuri on the other with a grunt as her hand reached back to pull out a sword to deflect the kunai - and it was noticeably different without complete sight. She had to rely on the fact that the kunai was stark black against the grey mist to be able to dodge them. "You!" Kin barked, "don't you have any jutsu that can, I don't know, de-shroud the area?"

"Sorry!" she shouted. "But -" she stopped as she finally caught sight of them. The creatures.

They had a human shape but she saw no distinct features, nothing but the shadowy black of their bodies. It was the way they moved though, the way they walked - or rather crawled - so naturally on all fours that disturbed her. They did not seem like human. But yet...they were not monsters. So when Kin's fur spiked out and he arched his back with another roar, she knew he was going to jump on them and rip them to shreds so -

"Stop!"

She jumped in front of him, using her sword instead to push them back but she did not plunge it into their bodies.

"What are you thinking, you fool?!" he demanded, baring his fangs to her.

"We have no business with them, and Konoha is not in a state where we could make more enemies!"

"Enemies? You act as if these things could live outside this damn place!"

"But-"

"You are too weak! Act like a _shinobi_. Now move before I kill you myself!" And she believed that this wolf would, so with teeth clenched, she moved aside and turned her back to Kin. But she did not hear screams or the sound of flesh being torn apart. Instead, Kin was surrounded by them and he jumped at them randomly, trying to smack them with his paw but they retreated just as quickly. He couldn't land one paw on them and she could see it was making him angry.

"We have to move!" she cried out, "there's no use staying in one spot and fighting them!"

"Well maybe if you clear up a way," he growled angrily, still on his toes as his giant head whipped back and forth from her and the creatures. She opened her mouth -

"Sayuri!"

They both stop again, this time at Kagami's voice.

She knew that canines could not groan, but the sound Kin made was extremely similar to one. "Your clan is full of _idiots_," he said spitefully. But he didn't get a reaction from her because she abandoned him altogether and leaped from the crowd of the creatures and darted in the direction where Kagami's shout came from. It was from the opposite direction and she knew that she was undoing any progress they had made but Kagami was without a Sharingan and acted as an easy target to these creatures that needed no sight. She saw his figure and jumped down from the rocks in front of him, deflecting a kunai and smashing the hilt of her sword down on the arm of one of them that had a hand around his ankles. "Sayuri – you actually came!" He gasped, dumbfounded.

"Of course," she said quickly, pushing back four of them, "use the fireball jutsu!"

He blinked as if he had never considered it before and with a quick succession of hand seals, he unleashed the giant ball of fire and they all scurried back like insects. Sayuri breathed heavily, panting almost as she slid the sword back into its sheath and looked at him. "Why did you come in?"

His eyebrows were pulled together, his eyes squinting to fully get a look at her. "I heard Kin...and you," was all he said.

"It wasn't a part of your task," she told him, too surprised to smile. He flustered.

"Well, if you were in danger then -"

But he didn't get to continue because her eyes had gone wide as something clawed down on her shoulder – no, not clawed.

Bit.

And Kagami screamed as the monster tried to devoured her.

xxx

"Sayuri!" Kagami shouted, launching at her to pull the thing off, but his hands were tight around the girl's arms and she cried out as it drew blood. The hand moved from her arm to her face, his fingers clawing into her eyes and Kagami fought desperately to pry it out, stabbing it again and again and ignoring all the kunai that were skimming over his body in a frantic attempt to save her but it had the most inhuman shriek as it writhed and clung on her like a parasite. "Get off her!" he shouted as if it would understand.

Sayuri crumpled over, but the thing remained on her back, now with both arms around her neck, hands on her face and his mouth on her shoulder. She couldn't move, couldn't shake it out. All the while, she felt nails dig into the sockets of her eyes. She heard the sound of Kagami's blade stab repeatedly into it but it was either invincible or dedicated to her because it _did not loosen its grip._

There was only one thing she could do.

Her eyes – one with a finger lodged in them – widened and it was painful, _painful_ as if she was inviting the piercing but she needed a good look at the creature. The face devoid of eyes, grey and just plain _wrong _thing came to full view and -

"Amaterasu!"

- and it caught onto black flames. It screeched again as the fires consumed it and Kagami's eyes went wide, jumping back as he watched as the thing let go of her. Immediately the Mangekyo shifted back into the black and white Sharingan, but blood ran down like tears from both her eyes. She couldn't see, everything being clouded by the mist or the blood at the rims. She doubled over, her shaking hands over her eyes as she tried to wipe off the blood and it hurt just as much one would think when something was trying to pull their eyes out.

She was still trying to fix her eye, fighting back the sob that came with the pain, when she remembered that they were still in battle. Kagami, although in shock, was efficient as he unleashed another fire jutsu that kept them at a distant but it was irrational for him to continuously do that. And if she was strong, perhaps she could use the Amaterasu again and use its constant flames to keep them a bay but she knew that she _wasn't _strong enough to do it.

"We need to keep moving!"

"We need to retreat!" Kagami contradicted. "We're outnumbered anyway, and we're not even sure if what you're looking for is even _here!_"

"Then you go back – take Kin and go back!" He didn't understand how badly she needed her eyes. Even now when she could not look at him without wincing and without pain, she wasn't going to give up on Eyebright. Without her eyes, she was nothing. He couldn't respond, distracted as another of those things launched itself at him. At least not without their kunai, he could fight them hand to hand.

"I – I can't, I can't just leave you!" he shouted back at her. She was struck by his commitment. She didn't think that anyone would say that – except, perhaps Hashirama or Tobirama where their clan embraced comradeship – let alone someone as young as Kagami. And she was touched by it.

"You _have _to go, or continue with me," she said, a constant hand over the eye that suffered the most damage. She had never thought how painful, how disgusting it was to feel an eye _not _fit tightly onto her skull and she feared that he had dislodged something. The pain was true enough for that, and it took everything she had to not just drop then and there. Kagami stabbed another one of them and regaining more chakra, he blew more flames to keep them back.

"Then I'm going with you."

Then the fire disappeared, but the two were already running again.

xxx

"There you two are!" The silver wolf snarled, jumping down from the boulders. "Who the hell do you think you are, leaving me like that?"

"They didn't go after you?" Kagami asked, casting a glance at Sayuri. She was panting, partially from the race back, but mostly from the pain. As they talked, she slipped off her glove and ripped a part of it off, wrapping it around her head. Although the other eye suffered as well, it was only the left that felt...loose. The remainder of the glove – the palm, and a fraction up to her wrist – she slipped back on.

"They're only after humans, I assume," Kin said and looked at Sayuri. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," was her only, breathless reply.

"And how did you get rid of them?" he asked.

"Fire. Lots of fire. They lost interest once we reached higher grounds," Kagami panted. "I think it's best for us to stay as high as we can, but then we may not be able to see the Eyebright."

"Unless it's from up here," Sayuri said hopefully. She touched her eye and the makeshift bandage. It was damp with blood and sweat but she believed that she could still carry on. She told herself that it was just an hour or more of pain, and she would be rewarded with a lifetime of vision. There was nothing left for her back home – no family, no career – without her sight. Kagami nodded.

"And what are _you _doing here?" Kin asked, his head low as his gold eyes studied the young boy. Kagami swallowed slightly.

"I heard shouting," he said and although suspicious, Kin left it at that.

"We should get moving then," Sayuri said tiredly, standing up straight. They all nodded, and then disappeared again as they began jumping from boulder to boulder, ledge to ledge, looking around all the while. Kagami was useless without the Sharingan, but he provided the fire that sometimes they needed once they got too close.

"We're going to get lost," Kin growled, "the route is getting more complex." And it was true – the valley seemed almost endless, more like an abyss than anything. "How do we even know if it's here?"

"It has to be," Sayuri whispered, more to herself than to answer him. It _had _to be. What could she possibly do without it? Now, she suffered even more damage and to return home empty handed...

"No one returned with it before," Kagami added and suddenly she was unsure. What made her – them – so special to be the first ones in Konoha to find it? What made them different from all those that failed? She had the Sharingan and the Mangekyo, true, but it did not matter if the valley did not contain the herb.

"We can't give up," she said louder this time. "Let's get closer."

"That's suicide," Kagami was quick to say. Her mouth twitched and the movement pulled at the skin on her face and automatically, her eye became alive with pain again.

"You stay on the highest," she said, a hand back over her eye to exert pressure. She felt odd to take command but did so anyway, "Kin, cover the grounds since they don't bother you and I'll rotate in between."

"Understood." And so they took formation, but as more time passed and Sayuri's eye throbbed with pain, she became desperate to actively search for the herb and they all closed the distance from the main ground until eventually, they were barely hovering over the ground.

And as Sayuri's foot touched the ground, that was when she made their mistake.

As if they had been waiting for her, arms and hands suddenly reached forward and were successful in locking her heel. She shrieked. But it was not a shinobi's instinct to get away as much as it was to _kill _whatever it was that had grabbed her foot so she took a blade and stabbed it downwards. Kin roared and immediately jumped on them, flattening them but it did not seem to matter because even after being crushed, their hands and arms were still desperately waving to get a hold of her. Her bandaged loosened and irritated, she threw it off – and then her second, and worse mistake.

Because they did not have sight, their smell was on an inhuman level. The scent of blood was alive in the air and a number of these creatures – she could not believe they were once shinobi because how could there be such a multitude here? - quadrupled, all trying to get her.

No, not just her.

Kagami too.

He cried out as four or five of them jumped on him, and he fell to the ground, only trying to cover his head and eyes from their reach, unable to do _anything_.

And Kin was surrounded.

And Sayuri was. Breaking. Down.

She felt distress like no other, being weak and powerless. These _things _were in the hundreds, and they all wanted her and Kagami's eyes and she was too weak to do any jutsu, let alone another Amaterasu. She could only shout at Kagami, telling him to stand, telling Kin to just _rip them to shreds, I don't care! Just do it _because she was desperate and they were going to die and she was going to have her eyes ripped out of her and _Kagami _was going to have his eyes rip out and -

No, she had to save him.

He helped her.

She _had _to save him.

A thing had a hold on her leg but she was consumed with blind adrenaline and she ignored it, twisting her leg and she felt it – every movement, every fracture – and heard the pop as the bone cracked into her muscle and joints in a way that set every nerve on fire but it did not matter because she was already screaming and she was already in pain, and right before the twist, she had sent chakra to the soles of her foot so that the last thing her leg could have done was get her away from the creature and towards Kagami.

She jumped in front of the younger boy as one of the creatures choked him. She stabbed her sword through the neck, slipped in front of Kagami protectively but only to take his place. It happened quickly then.

She had only a chance to take a breath before one hand squeezed her neck. She heard Kagami scream behind her, his hand shooting past her waist and into the thing but it didn't matter. It was coming, and although it was happening so fast, she saw everything clearly and slowly.

Hands, closing in. Fingers at her eyes. Her own eyes, bleeding, widening, watching as one and two made contact. Then, she whispered his name.

_Tobirama_.

And just as she was about to give up – at least she gave Kagami a moment to escape, at least she accomplished _one _thing - she squeezed her eye shut and tried to look away, looking down but then she saw something.

Black marks.

No – a seal around her wrist. Moving.

And then she only saw a flash of white and blue before his voice – his voice that was like an angel, a God, a divinity - _everything _good in the world that was the definition of complete and utter relief and comfort and safety – said something calmly, and then the entire valley was flooded. Water wiped out everything and yet she only heard his voice, groaning her name in exasperation. Arms slip behind the back of her knees, lifting her into his arms. She felt warmth. A brush of metal. A brush of fur. But more than that, she was sure she heard his heartbeat. Beating. Steady, And as she lost consciousness, she could only whisper _thank you_.

xxx

"This woman," Tobirama shook his head, closing his eyes. Kagami had fallen to his knees, recovering from the sudden space-time jutsu, gasping. All he had seen was this man appear, taking Sayuri and disappearing – not in speed the way shinobi tend to, but quite literally vanishing – before returning in another second to grab him by his collar, and none too gently, before being pulled into the jutsu and warped as well.

Kagami got up clumsily, his eyes looking away. Everything was defined, sharp and clear. He did not see it, but he knew it.

He had unlocked his Sharingan.

It had happened the moment the _things _touched his face, digging their fingers into it. He felt it pulse, the kekkei genkai trying to take over but it had unlocked and shattered through his vision the moment Sayuri – bleeding, panting, near-death Sayuri – ran in front of him to protect him. It had happened the moment he saw the creature touch her eyes, and he was sure he would never forget thinking how fingers could possibly slip into the sockets like that...

And now Sayuri was lying on the ground. He could have cried at the sight of dirt and grass and tree and the black skies and the white moon. No more rocks, dry, cracking land and mist.

The man he recognized as Senju Tobirama, brother of the Hokage, murderer of his clansmen had his hand over her face and a bluish green glow around them. "Is she going to be okay?" Kagami asked, his voice cracking. He wasn't doing so well himself, his clothing torn and scratches and cuts everywhere but it was not fatal. Compared to Sayuri whose face was almost indistinguishable from all the blood, he was in pristine condition.

"I think so."

Silence.

"Kin!"

"What?" Tobirama gave him an irritated look, and Kagami couldn't help but feel the way he would if he were to walk in onto a couple during an intimate scene. But he continued anyway, biting his finger and making hand seals to call back the wolf. Kin appeared into their world again, roaring angrily and smacked his paw against Kagami's chest, sending him flying backwards. His breath was knocked out of him and he smashed against a tree but all Tobirama did was look at them with a distant curiosity. Kin snarled, his face twisted as he went into predator position.

Kagami remembered the first time he summoned Kin, and now after a year of working alongside each other, the creature was back to its angry state and he feared that he had undone all the work. "You brat," the wolf barked, "leaving me like that – _again_. You're lucky that I could easily leave your goddamn filthy world or else I would rip out your arms and legs and _feed_ it to them."

"I'm – I'm sorry," Kagami stammered, surprised by the anger. He didn't think that the wolf-nin would take it so personally.

"Do not blame him," Tobirama said, looking back at Sayuri. His face was composed, not at all ruffled up by the sudden appearance of the massive wolf. "It was I who teleported him away."

Kin turned to him, eyeing the man. "You are a Senju," he only said and then the wolf circled around the two – Tobirama and Sayuri – his tail slowly drifting back and forth in thought before he paused in front of Sayuri. And then his head faced the moon and Kin thought he was going to howl at the moon, instead he started to choke something up. Kagami made a face, hoping it was not a fur ball but -

But then a green plant fell out, covered in saliva but it did not matter.

"I should have just swallowed it," Kin said and although he was an animal, he sounded oddly human, "and I _really _should have seeing that you two left me _twice _but..."

"But nothing. Thank you," Tobirama said, still calmly, "you have my gratitude." Kagami was still in awe. His Sharingan – for whatever reason, he was not too excited by it, perhaps because he knew he would unlock it sooner or later – disappeared as he approached them. Tobirama was still healing Sayuri, and even in sleep, she looked like she was in pain. "You," he said, without looking at him, "go get me water. And rags." There was a sudden shift and all adrenaline died when they had to switch gears from surviving to recovering.

"I think I'm done here," Kin said and Kagami opened his mouth, ready to say thank you but he had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Water." Tobirama repeated. He nodded but first he stripped off a layer of clothing and set it by his side before leaving to find a river.

Alone at last, Tobirama let out a breath. "You should have just gave up," he said quietly, withdrawing his hand. He did not need Kagami to get water, of course, because just as easily, the air above his palm thickened and condensed, swirling into water and he took the cloth the boy left behind to damp it. He cleaned her face, wincing even though he had healed all of the damaged tissue.

She would have scars, he thought, two running horizontally from her eyes from where he suspected the humanoids had clawed at her. And the blindness from the lightening aside, he was sure that her left eye would be permanently blinded. Her right eye held hope, and it did not look as if it suffered as much.

And her leg...he winced at that. He took out a blade and cut off the fabric at the top of her pants and pulled them out to reveal her naked leg. It was unnaturally white, and twisted into an even more unnatural shape. The kneecap had slipped from its binding and the entire region puffed up. He began concentrating more chakra into the area but he knew that it required surgery to fix the bone properly. He sighed.

Eyes fluttered open, but only one was successful.

"Tobirama?" Her voice was raspy and, of course, quiet. "How?"

He tapped her wrist lightly and she remembered earlier – had it only been this morning? - when Tobirama held her hand. "Technique formula, it allowed me to teleport here."

"How?" she asked again, her eyes closing again, her voice barely over a whisper – a breath.

"Luck," he simply said. It was odd that he knew what she was trying to convey even with a single word she had said twice. "By the time I arrived back in Konoha, you were gone." She didn't need to even open her mouth. "I had a brief call. Breach on our borders." She seemed satisfied, her face relaxing. He continued with the Mystical Palm over her leg, and neither of them said anything for a long while. And then:

"Thank you."

His eyes flickered up to Sayuri and he sighed, shaking his head. "They shouldn't even let you out of the village without my supervision."

She smiled at that. "Maybe."

xxx

When Kagami returned, he blinked.

Because there was nothing there – nothing but the pile of his clothing shaped into an arrow, pointing to the direction back to Konoha.

He sighed.

* * *

I promised you a long chapter - so here it is. Hopefully, you don't regret asking.

Well...that was eventful. Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed :) Reviews would be lovely.


	14. Chapter 13: Of Affections

Chapter Thirteen: Of Affections

"You left partially blinded and returned almost _completely _blinded in one eye, infection in the eye and shoulder and a broken leg."

Sayuri looked at Tobirama who was by her side, his eyes closed and his hands crossed but the moment she held out her hand to him, his palm met hers instantly in a congratulatory slap. She beamed. Even with the bandage wrapped around her head and over her left eye, the smile lit up her entire face.

It was a week after Kagami and Sayuri returned from the Valley of Judgement and the diagnosis the medic-nin made was true. She _was _nearly blinded in one eye, but for whatever reason, she did not see it as much of a loss. The Eyebright had worked perfectly and within the first three days, her right eye recovered noticeably and she remembered sobbing as all the blurs became lines once again. She was limping and on crutches, but she could see and that meant more to her than anything. Even if it _was _just one eye. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Well, I think you're recovering fine," the medic-nin continued. "Just keep pressure off your right leg, and continue to apply the drops now only once a day for the next week. We'll take the brace off then."

She nodded, and said thank you before leaving. Tobirama straightened up away from the wall and followed her out. She walked by a glass window, and caught her reflection – a girl, her dark hair up, left eye hidden behind a bandage but right eye now back to its usual black. She knew that her left eye now was a lost cause, the white smudge was no longer just a smudge but now stark white ringed in black, but again – that was okay. She repositioned the crutch more comfortably and stopped, using the other stick to point at a small, wooden shop. "What's that?" she asked, having never seen it outside the hospital before.

"Tea shop."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go in?" she continued, taking wobbly steps in front of him seeing as to how she could not twist to do so. He sighed and although he didn't nod, he moved his head towards it. She smiled.

She didn't exactly know why but for the past couple days since they returned, Tobirama was strangely void of any missions or even calls. When she had asked him before, he said it was because Hashirama was in other lands to spread the Tailed Demons among them and that they needed a person to step in to take lead in his absence but it still didn't explain why Tobirama was always there in the morning and early afternoon to accompany her. Of course, it wasn't like he was stuck to her like glue. At around one or so, he would leave to tend to his own matters but she didn't mind. Kagami would then step in, help her out and talk to her about his training now that he unlocked the Sharingan.

Her smile faltered when he opened the door and she didn't recognize a single face there. If anything, they seemed almost...angry to see her walk in. There was a woman there who she assumed was the server from the tray she was holding had stopped altogether and stared. And then she placed the wooden tray of tea onto a table and bowed a full right angle. "Tobirama," she said politely, adding the _-sama t_o her address. He frowned but nodded. He looked around at the tea shop that had a dozen or so people spread throughout it. They turn their attention way, but Sayuri could not help from blushing from the earlier gawks. She was not used to being observed as if she was a potential threat.

Truth was, she had forgotten that she was an Uchiha over the past couple days; forgot that the Uchihas did not often went to places like this, not when the very same was offered within their own neighbourhood. More importantly, she forgot that people in her clan had perhaps killed several family members of the people that were sitting here right now. She could not meet their eyes.

"I'm glad that there's success in the business," Tobirama was saying to her. The woman's face lit up and it brought attention to the sharp contrast of her hazel eyes against bronze coloured skin.

"Well, you know how grandfather is," she said with a certain fondness in her eyes and melody in her tone.

"Ah, of course. How is Tomoyouki?" Tobirama inquired and she was surprised that he knew the man's name. It wasn't until Sayuri saw the engraved silver pendant that hung from the woman's throat that she realized that this woman was a Senju. And not only that, but her voice seemed familiar to her.

"His knee is acting up, but he's still on that mission to brew every tea from every single leaf he could possibly get a hold of," she laughed and there was a pleasant, musical ringing tone. Sayuri smiled despite herself. Tobirama's face softened but then his eyes flickered to Sayuri and held a certain amused look to it again.

"Knee, hm?" he simply said but she flushed at that, shooting him a look. He turned back to the woman. "Well, at least you get to help him here close to work." Close to work?

And then Sayuri remembered.

Hospital.

She was the woman from the day she returned back from Kumogakure – sort of – and before the valley. The woman that spoke of Tobirama and although people had assumed Sayuri was innocent and blind to such a topic, she instantly knew that this woman liked Tobirama. _Like _like. She could see it in the way she held herself, as if presenting only the very best, and in the way she had admonished Sayuri for asking about him.

She understood this woman now - she had known Tobirama before the era of Konoha. She knew him as brother of the leader of the Senju clan and it made sense that she would scold anyone - Sayuri included - that took him away from that. Before she knew what she was doing, Sayuri leaned against a crutch and held out a hand. "I'm Sayuri," she introduced, hoping to show that she was not just a shadow relying onto Tobirama who followed him everywhere but a separate individual, "Uchiha Sayuri."

The woman paused, her lips parted in a slight inhale before she slowly shook Sayuri's hand. "Senju Misama, I tended to you before," she said with a sort of professionalism that Sayuri suspected it was a way of saying that their encounter and conversation was not a secret.

"I thought I recognized your voice somewhere!" Sayuri said with a snap of her fingers as if she just realized it. Tobirama's sighed, covering his face.

"Don't mind her, Misa," Tobirama said and then placed a hand behind Sayuri, leading her to a table. Sayuri did not miss his nickname to her and something about that disappointed her. She supposed him calling her Sayu was no big deal since he shortened everyone's name. Although she shed the strict, shinobi discipline, she still decided not to be so blatant with her emotions and did not let hers show. "So is there anything you would like? Grandfather just created a new blend."

"Anything with honey would be amazing," Sayuri said quickly, smiling, and Tobirama sighed again, perhaps regretting coming with her this morning. Misama blinked but nodded warily, as if she did not quite believe someone could be that enthusiastic about tea. Tobirama shook his head, ordering nothing and the woman left.

"Out of everything to excite over...you decide it to be something as insubstantial as _tea,_" he mumbled as he rested the side of his face against his knuckles, his arms propped on the table tiredly.

"What's wrong with that?" She frowned.

"It's water steeped in leaves," he said flatly.

"Isn't that amazing?" she said instead as she leaned in. "That just leaves could change the flavour of water?"

"No." He looked up at her. "Have you had anything today aside from tea?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. Tobirama had taken a habit into asking about her diet, with always the same response – yes, she had ate something; no, not all of it; not really, it was more like a snack; a couple hours ago; a couple minutes ago; I'm eating something right now! I'm sitting right in front of you!

But truth was, she could not bring herself to eat a full meal. Because the instant she even walked into the kitchen at her home, she would be overcome with grief. Her mother wasn't there, wasn't there to cook meals and share dinner with her. And it was hard because although meals were mandatory, she saw it more as a tradition she had with her mother. Every single night, sitting there in the small, modest room eating and talking. But how could she possibly do that now, without the other? She couldn't.

So instead, Sayuri got into the habit of picking up snacks and nibbling it throughout the day, having no certain hour or anything more extravagant than bits of bread, fruits or sweets. Snack foods – not full, proportioned meals.

But she didn't tell him that, not when his own parents were dead. It didn't feel right to complain or dwell in.

"I had strawberries," she said, her eyes wandering.

"Strawberries," he repeated and she turned to him curiously. The way he had said it made it sound meaningful and it took her a moment to remember that she had once offered him strawberries before. Ironically enough, she had asked if she was hungry and surprised when he wasn't – and now the situation had turned. But instead of remarking further on it, he asked slowly, "did you really receive beatings from your clan?"

She flustered.

_Well that came out of nowhere._

The truth was, she had. Whenever they were annoyed of how obsessive she had trained to _no results_, it wasn't unusual for a random Uchiha to show up and hold her face so tight with their thumb and index fingers as they demanded to see her Sharingan and her cheeks would feel sore, or maybe a terse shove or a grab. Most of the bruising were not from the very hands of the Uchiha - mostly it was from the ground...that she fell onto. Because she was shoved. But the thing was, she had never seen it as cruel. It was frustration. And she was had been frustrated too and sometimes, maybe she needed that pain to sharpen her mind.

Of course, it stopped when her mother realized that the bruises were not from falling or accidentally self-inflicted. "But I wasn't defenseless. I had my mother," she said quietly and he knew that she did not want to talk about it further. He leaned back.

"Was she good to you then?" he asked politely, cruising through the past tense quickly but she flinched and he knew that she noticed. Her eyes – eye – darkened and glazed over for a moment.

"She was," she smiled, not looking at him, "she was the greatest." Then her eye flickered up at him. "And you? I don't think I know anything about your parents."

"My father is dead," he said and then he flinched the slightest – just a tic, really. But she didn't react, nothing but her hands that balled up into fists on her lap indicated how uncomfortable she was. The air stiffened and he wished he was _anywhere _from here. Quickly, he switched onto the next and said, "my mother past away as well during childbirth." He paused. "Not from me, for my younger brother."

"You have a younger brother?" she asked, her face opening up. She didn't know that. He looked away, and this time it was he who looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, his name was Itama." Was. "He was killed." By an Uchiha. "I think you would have gotten along with him."

Determined to avoid sad topics, she jumped on the latter note. "Really?" she murmured, wondering what a younger Senju would look like. Would he have dark hair and tan complexion as Hashirama, or more fair tones like Tobirama? Or maybe he was a combination of the two – dark hair and light eyes, or light hair and dark eyes?

Tobirama nodded. "He was kind," he said, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the table, "too kind, gentle. Easily swayed."

"Did you two get along?" She was an only child, and was naturally curious about sibling relationships. He nodded but before he could say anything, Misama arrived back and set down small, chocolate-coloured teacups adorned with white leaves at its rim onto the table along with a teapot. She poured it ceremoniously by Tobirama's side with a warm smile but then reached and more like spilled it onto Sayuri's. Once she left, Sayuri continued. "I wonder how he looks like..." She spoke to herself swishing the tea around in her cup.

"You are too curious for your own good."

"Do you have pictures, portraits?" she asked him, leaning forward once again.

"In my home, yes," Tobirama admitted. Her eyes brightened and she sat up straight. She had never thought about Tobirama's house before but now she _needed _to see it. Before she could even ask, he saw the way her mouth opened and cut her off. "No."

"But -"

"Absolutely not."

"It's not as if -"

"There is no way I am showing you where I live."

"I can find out -"

"No."

She stopped, deflated. And then, "do you live with Hashirama?"

He regarded her with a look of irritation. "Of course not," he frowned, his red eyes on her intently, "he has a family of his own."

"So you live by yourself?"

He didn't answer.

"That isn't even private information," she insisted. Then she held up her wrist that although was bare, startled a reaction out of him. His mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed defensively. "After all, you branded me like a cattle and can now show up whenever you want. The least you could do is -"

" - this _brand _saved your life -"

" - and potentially be how you can break into -"

" - why would I ever -"

" - and you didn't even ask, didn't even mention -"

" - does it really matter? In the end, it saved your -"

" - _details_."

He stopped and characteristically crossed his arms, sighing for the third time in the past ten minutes. "You won't give up, will you?"

She pretended to consider it, but then gave up and spoke quickly instead. "Probably not."

He looked at her steadily, and she returned his gaze with the same confidence. She willed herself not to feel intimidated nor bullied by his expression but it was hard to when _Senju Tobirama _was the one staring at her like that. At last, he stood up and it was only when he was at the door did he turned around and prompted in an annoyed tone, "well?" that she realized he was giving in.

She blinked, and shot up – stumbling – and propped herself back up on the crutches before running as best as she could out of the shop, leaving dozens staring at the two with amazement and shock, the tea untouched and cooling, and a woman in the back, the tray held tight to her chest and a breath trapped in her lungs.

xxx

Sayuri suspected he lived close to the heart of Konoha, but not _that _close. Right behind the Hokage Monument in the small distance from the mountain to the forest was a home, not too grand in size nor was it small and modest. It was plain – no gardens, no adornments but the lights-out curtains at the window – but it wasn't necessarily boring. It was a U shaped home, with two parts of the house extending into the forest, and a well by the side. To her surprise, there were no fences or gates or any sort of barrier. "Is this it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you not impressed?"

"I didn't have an expectation in mind, so no." She walked towards the door. He looked at her cautiously but she just knocked on it and he knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with just the exterior.

"I spend more time in office than at home," he said and that fact was the sort of thing that was so obvious and a given and yet it made _so _much sense to her that he did. He unlocked the house with a seal – his hand on the door, activating swirls of black in fonts foreign to her – and it swung open.

And there were books, books _everywhere. _

As she explored more, she discovered his office that made up the west "wing" where there were even _more _books. Books and scrolls and ink and maps scattered all over. There was no kitchen, nothing but the bar and cabinet in the corner of the entrance room but aside from that, the place was more like a library or building than a home. And of course, everything was organized. Given his personality, she was not surprised by the order of it. She ran her fingers over the spines of books that made up three quarters of the wall, never before expecting so much to be written. Scrolls covered the tables and were straightened by – you guessed it – more books.

She had only one word: "Wow." She looked around, amazed and repeated it.

She did not run away from written words, nor did she embrace it as much as he seem to but she couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer abundance of his collection. There was everything here – from journals, clan histories, tales of the Sage of Six paths, geography, and of course, jutsu. In fact, she was sure that more than half of the books were on the study of all sorts of jutsu. She kept on blinking, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. Occasionally she would read out the titles and he would tell her a brief summary and she would either nod and feign understanding – he knew when she didn't, of course – or she would crack open it herself. She held four in her arms of things he would lend to her, things about the Sage, about fuinjutsu and fire manipulation, and was still continuing. Just _looking _at all the words were giving her a headache, let alone doing more than reading just the titles as she had.

And he stared at her all the while, watching her reaction carefully. He looked at her in a way he had never before - but she didn't notice. She was too busy studying his bookshelf.

"You are amazing, Tobirama," she said at last in a dazed tone, finally uttering words that were not about his books. He shrugged. The movement snapped her out of it. "So the picture?"

He frowned. "In my room."

"Well?"

"Well stay here."

"But -"

"No."

"But that's why I came here!"

"Really?" An eyebrow raised and he walked closer to her, tapping the books she held at the crook of her arms, "I suppose leaving with all of this is not enough?" Her mouth twitched and he continued. "If you leave them behind here, perhaps you could follow me." She couldn't, but he wanted to see what she would choose anyway. Her eyebrows pulled together and she looked longingly at the hardcover and worn-through books. She sighed.

"Fine," she said in a defeated tone and he didn't know why he was disappointed but he had thought she would choose the books over her curiosity – unless she had only asked for them to be polite, to which he would not only be disappointed but mildly disgusted. But then she said, "just be quick." Her arm tightened around them protectively. No. Possessively. And at that, she saw a flicker of a smile on his face as he turned away.

When he returned, she was left staring at a painted picture of a young boy – no older than six – with wide, gentle eyes and a kind smile. He _was _a mixture of light and dark as she suspected, but not in the way she had thought. His hair held both colours, divided down the middle. He didn't look as...fierce as Tobirama, nor bold as Hashirama but the way the artist had captured his gaze did him justice. She stared at the picture for a lot longer than she noticed, just staring at every line, ever mark against the fabric.

And she didn't know why, but then she felt sad. Unbearably and unreasonably sad for this boy. Or maybe, for Tobirama who lost him.

"How did he die?" she asked softly.

"He was killed." He didn't say anything more but she had gotten good at guessing what he would say next. She took a deep breath and handed it back to him.

"By an Uchiha?"

He didn't respond and in that, she got her answer.

She rubbed her eye and then shifted her head and slipped her finger beneath the bandage too. "I'm sorry," she whispered and then she looked at Tobirama again and then at the boy in the picture at his hand and at the books she held awkwardly and around at the house that he did not stay in and she just felt _sad. _Sad that they were all victims of war and hatred and how there was nowhere they could escape all of this because peace seemed so unreachable amidst all the fighting.

But not here, not in Konoha.

"I'm _so _sorry," and she wasn't sure how it happened but one moment she was clawing into the books and the next, they were on the floor, startling a jump out of her and taking her breath along with it. And she stared at them on the ground for a long, silent moment before she shuddered and covered her face in her hands, frustrated.

She was not one to cry for every little thing – despite assumptions made from her character – she just felt _sad_. Maybe it was a late reaction to her mother's death, a later to her father's but whatever it was, she could not contain them. The sting of tears were real, and the feeling of her heart being pulled was real. Words smothered against her palm but she desperately tried to get them out anyway. She was so happy, so carefree earlier - and now she was crumbling. "I'm sorry, Tobirama – I am. Please believe me."

And why wouldn't he believe her?

"Sayuri."

She shook her head, face still covered.

"Sayu," he said again and this time, as always, she looked up. She wiped her face against her sleeve but it barely made a difference. Her eyes were wet and it itched against her cheek. He placed a finger at the tip of her chin, tilting her face up so she was looking at him through half-opened eyes. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"I _know _you're sorry, but remember, you are a shinobi. Control yourself. Control your emotions."

She bit down on her lip, and nodded. She would, she will. But first, she looked down and struggled for a deep breath to out-do the shaky ones, unable to meet his eyes and seeing her like this - so obviously weak, and yet trying to be strong anyway shifted something inside of him. He sighed, his eyes losing its edge. "But then again," he said tiredly, "there's really no point to in front of me."

And his voice was too gentle and she was not sure if she had imagined it or not. But then he touched her face and she felt his thumb sweep below the patch over her left eye. And then he stopped, staring at her passively before removing the slip and letting it drop on the floor. He stared down at her mismatched eyes – one dark as black, and looked as if clouds were trapped in a ring of black, and glanced at the two parallel scars by her face - one ran right through her eye, the other on the edge of her face. She opened her mouth but then shut them just as quick as her eyes squeezed to will away those biting tears and then she just gave up.

Maybe it was the eye contact or maybe it was because she felt exposed or maybe because for once in her life, someone outside her family was showing her kindness, but it did not matter _why _because she felt the sting of tears anyway. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, around Tobirama, because he was stable and reliable and unchanging and he would never die or leave her and she held onto him tight precisely _because _of that. Fingers digging into his back, face deep against his chest and he held her, allowing her to let every single thing out.

His fingers ran through her hair, comforting her. His heat surrounding her. But it was not until she felt the soft brush of his lips against her forehead when every wall shattered around her. A shudder ran through her and she knew that he did not kiss her – their heights simply matched up like that – but she tightened her grip for a moment before breaking away from him, feeling as if a part of her had ripped off as well.

"I'm sorry," she said again and hastily wiped the bottom of her palm across her face. "I'm a mess, I know."

He tilted his head the slightest. "I know." He knew that she was a mess - a sobbing, sensitive, too emotional, too easily influenced yet here she was - in his home. Reading his books. Crying over his little his brother, feeling everything that he did not.

In his arms.

She laughed, sadly and shakily. "I don't even know why you put up with me."

That, he did not know.

* * *

/waits for Tobirama to make another appearance in the manga.

Meanwhile...

Thirteen chapters, forty six thousand one hundred and fifty eight words later - they are friends.

Success.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely :)


	15. Chapter 14: Konoha

Chapter Fourteen: Konoha

Sayuri felt pleasantly drained as she crossed Konoha back to her lonely home. Both her eyes were dry and now that she spent who knew _how _long just allowing everything to surface, she felt lighter. And more than that, she wanted to slip her arm behind Tobirama's and keep him close to her but he was walking several inches away, holding her books and staring around normally as if nothing had happened.

And nothing did, not really.

Because it _wasn't _romantic and she knew it wasn't. He had just been there to comfort her because that kill of his almost a decade and a half ago bounded them together and it was his _duty _to help her get over and move on. As they walked, at last, she was finally able to talk again without stammering. "Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse, "for being a good friend."

He raised an eyebrow, saying nothing until they left the main road and reached the trail that bordered on the very first training ground. Without looking at her, he said, "is that what we are, friends?"

She frowned. "I'm -" She stopped, trying to break the habit of apologizing after everything but it simply did not feel right without saying _sorry_, "did I overstep a boundary?"

"Not at all," he said lightly and looked at the books for a moment before looking at her. It was amazing how much could change in a month. What was once a shy but optimistic girl with eyes as dark as night and hair, long with a clear-straight fringe just above her eyes in a casual but still, undoubtedly, kunoichi clothing now became this: a weary young woman, with tired eyes and dark shadows beneath the one that was _not _behind an eye patch with two scars peeking out, hair a tousled mess and bangs grown out enough that she could brush it back with her hands and he had yet to see in anything _but _thin layered gear, as if she was always prepare for a battle.

He wasn't sure which he preferred, but he knew that the relationship they had right now was...better.

But he didn't want to think about that. "Are you really going to read all of this?" None of them were particularly a complex read – except perhaps the fuinjutsu one – but they were rather thick in size and not really a leisurely, light book either. She nodded, setting the heel of the crutch a distance away from her so that she could cover it with a jump. "I have a lot of times from mission, so I might as well make it useful," she said with a smile. He looked at her, and then away.

"It's better for you to stay in Konoha, seeing that you are near death on each mission so far."

"Not true!" she said quickly, shooting him a look. "_I _remember saving you the first mission!"

"Saving?" he echoed and she flushed.

"Too strong of a word?"

"Oh no," he shrugged, "it's sufficient enough -"

"Tobirama-sensei!"

They both stopped and turn around to see three children running up to them. The boy in front, the one who called out his name, was no older than Kagami with bright eyes and a grin on his tan face. Followed closely behind was a girl with lighter brown hair and sharp eyes, and she regarded the older girl and her sensei with a mildly suspicious look. The third was walking behind, wearing glasses and a cool expression. Tobirama blinked.

"You three are early," he noted. Sayuri just looked among the four of them. She didn't know that he had been training others – although it made sense since he disappeared promptly at a specific each time for the past week. She wondered if they were the first generation of the Academy the Hokage and he had set up not too long ago.

"No, you're just late!" The girl pointed at him. "It's past noon already."

"Tobirama-sensei, what's that?" the boy from earlier asked, looking at the books and then he looked at Sayuri. "And who are you?"

"An Uchiha," the girl said immediately, "_obviously _she is, Hiruzen. Can't you tell?" She stepped in front of the startled boy and held out a hand, her eyes steady. Everything about her radiated _kunoichi _from her composure, her tone, her body language to her Sensory abilities. Sayuri, surprised, shook it. Tobirama looked amused. "My name is Utatane Koharu, it's an honour meeting someone from a prestigious clan such as yourself."

"And what's Sensei, a beggar?!" Hiruzen demanded, pointing a finger. She gave him an annoyed look but then returned to coolly look at Sayuri who was still dumbstruck by the younger girl's behaviour. She was used to people staring at her curiously, or glaring at her, or just studying her – but not once had she ever gotten an _it's an honour _before. This young girl, Koharu, was incredibly diplomatic for her young age and it was admirable.

"Of course not, but unlike you, I don't act like a little girl around him," Koharu coughed and Sayuri thought she heard a _suck up _hidden somewhere in that. Hiruzen gave her a dirty glance but then shook his head before holding out a hand to Sayuri as well.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen!"

"Sarutobi?" Sayuri repeated. Now _that _was an honourable clan. They were notable in their strengths and commitment to each other and would perhaps even rival with the Senju and Uchiha clan but, for whatever reason, did not meet the competition. And although Sayuri was no Sensory like Tobirama, her mother or even Koharu, she knew that the boy had an undeniably strong reserve of chakra. She shook his hand as well, glancing at Tobirama suspiciously before turning back to Hiruzen who had a faint blush on his cheek now that he was closer to Sayuri. _She's pretty_, he thought distractedly, _in a sort of..._

"Since everyone is introducing themselves, I might as well too." The last boy stepped up. "Mitokado Homura." She shook his hands as well and smiled pleasantly.

"My name is Sayuri," she glanced around them. "So do you all attend the Academy?"

"We graduated!" Hiruzen exclaimed with a grin, "we passed the test as soon as we enrolled so now we're on the first ever squad."

She wasn't surprised. "And how old are all of you?"

"We're all twelve – but please, with all due respect, do not treat us as children," Koharu said quickly and Sayuri laughed.

"Of course not, I'm not much older." She looked back at Tobirama, who seemed content on letting his team unfold themselves to her without any of his input whatsoever. "I guess I should let you four start with your training, I'm sorry I took up any time."

"You're going home?" Tobirama frowned. He turned to Hiruzen. "Saru," monkey? "Go with Sayuri back to the Uchiha neighbourhood and meet us promptly back here when you're done."

"Yes, sensei!" he said and took the books graciously. Sayuri waved at the rest of them before leaving and as she walked, Hiruzen was ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully. She wondered what Tobirama was thinking, placing a Sarutobi in his squad. Although training a Senju would have been a dead giveaway, replacing it with a Sarutobi wasn't much better.

It was quite obvious, even to her.

He was grooming Hiruzen to be the next Hokage. And upon more thought, she wondered if he chose Hiruzen specifically because he was strong and to make the role of the Hokage not one passed down by clan. She frowned. Without a doubt, she knew that Tobirama would become the next Hokage if anything were to happen, and she was quite confident that Hiruzen would take up the third. She knew fair well that Madara wanted to be the Hokage himself and she had heard his speech on the Uchihas being oppressed and never having a chance of obtaining a stronger role in Konoha and with the way she _thought _Tobirama was proceeding, she agreed with Madara on that.

She forgot that the man that had helped her countless times held a grudge against her clan. And she was so deep in thought evaluating all of this that she had not noticed the younger boy was saying something to her. "...And it _is _hard but Mito-sama promised to teach me a little bit later."

"I'm sorry?"

Hiruzen and stopped, turning around. He blinked as he held up the book to her and said, "fuinjutsu. Uzumaki Mito is really skilled in it so naturally, I asked her to help me with it."

"Oh, of course." She had chosen the jutsu on seals specifically because Madara, somehow, had sealed away her Mangekyo for so long without any marks on her or any suspicions and she wanted to learn if there was anything _else _that had been done to her. "Are you close to the Senjus then?"

Hiruzen nodded proudly with a grin on his face. "Hashirama visits often and we train together a lot."

"Quite an honour," she acknowledged but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She knew that as an Uchiha – a young one, at that – she was not surrounded in news going on in Konoha, and being hospitalized or in recovery didn't help with that either. But it wasn't until she encountered all of this that she realized it was not just that she was not kept up with the affairs of the village, but she was kept out of them as well.

Here were Senjus working with Sarutobi clan closely.

And far, in the corner of Konoha hidden among the shadows, was the Uchihas.

xxx

One moment, Sayuri was left out of everything and now she was being pulled into the affairs of Konoha and Uchiha clan politics. She almost did not believe it when they requested her presence at an Uchiha meeting at the Naka Shrine fifteen past midnight on the day she met Team Tobirama. She knew that she had to be discreet but it was hard to when the tip of the crutches made a tapping sound at each contact with the stone pavement. She performed the quick technique, watching as the stones moved and the seal of the Sharingan spread over - and then there was an opening. She looked around wildly one last time before slipping inside.

Awkwardly and slowly on her crutches, she got down to the bottom floor...and there was everyone. _Everyone_. They had already arrived, kneeling on mats and turning their heads simultaneously at her arrival. It was the worst sort of embarrassment to have all the faces turn at her at once, the candlelight casting shadows over their stern and even appalled faces.

She was too flustered to recognize any face but Kyoko's, along with other elders who sat at the front. "Sayuri," she snapped, "why are you late?"

"It – it said fifteen after twelve," she stammered. Kyoko closed her eyes, as if in embarrassment for her. Or maybe shame.

"And did you think everyone would arrive at the same time?" She flushed further, looking down at her feet, her face heated up and she had to hide the shaking of her palms by clawing at them with her nails. "There are members here who have been here since dawn," Kyoko continued and she just continued mumbling apologies until another elder raised a hand and told her to sit. She limped to a mat, fumbling to place the crutches on the ground quietly while still being able to sit. There was no smoothness, no grace to it and it only made her more nerve-wrecked to _still _have eyes on her. Kyoko watched her all the while and it was not until she looked away that everyone else stopped staring at her.

"Well, I suppose we should begin then," Kyoko said. "And for new members," she might as well have said Sayuri's name because she was quite obviously the newest person there – and she was still not sure _why _she was there, "let us repeat our protocol. We do not write anything down. We do not speak of anything outside this room. Any gossip, any rumour – even to those who are present here tonight – will automatically result into clan banishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lady Kyoko." Everyone bowed down and Sayuri was a second behind, her forehead touching the mat briefly before she sat back up straight.

"Now, let us begin. Daisuke?"

A man stood up that she recognized as a father of a child who died, although how, she could not remember. "We continued to monitor Hashirama Senju's movement and we confirmed that in fact, he _was _distributing the Tailed Beasts among the villages." There was a murmur of disapproval but Sayuri could not see what was wrong with it. She didn't know too much about them, except that Madara had unleashed one two weeks ago and that they were incredibly strong creatures made up of chakra. She knew that they could be contained and sealed within humans called jinchuriki and that Konoha had one, although who – she was not sure of either. But their angry murmurs did not make sense to her. If they were to be evenly distributed, wouldn't there be less of a power struggle among the villages, and none in particular would be targeted?

"We have word that he had restrained the Two Tails in Kumogakure, and that the council is in search of other tailed beasts. But Hashirama did not know they were in possession of another so this attempt at peace treaty would only through us deeper into war." There were further sounds of anger, and she heard an insult thrown in there too but all Sayuri could do was sit there and twist her fingers together anxiously. Her face was still hot and she just felt...overwhelmed.

And she _still _had no idea why she was invited to come here.

"At least before Madara's departure, he parted us with a gift here. Without the Nine-Tails, the power would be tipping into Kumogakure's favour." Kyoko concluded with a nod. "So we continue our search for the other Tailed Beasts, and discourage the distribution. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

This felt all too strange for Sayuri. She did not say anything, she just continued to observe nervously. Kyoko turned to another man and lifted her hand and he stood up in response. "Five young members of our clan is now enrolled fully into the Academy, and had all passed the tests and being rearranged on the team. They have all been separated and under undistinguished teachers with the exception of two with a Hatake and a Sarutobi leader. One student is paired with an Akimichi boy." She detected a tone of condescension with the latter. "The rest are with commoners."

Sayuri's mouth twitched and her nervousness became annoyance. She was amazed at how...arrogant these people - her clan - sounded, as if clan titles were the only honour there was. She remembered meeting Tobirama's team and how Hiruzen stood out because he was of the Sarutobi clan - but she remembered Koharu as well with her strong abilities even though she was not of a clan. She knew that the Uchihas were old fashioned but...that wasn't right. "Along with that, one of the child is also with the same team as a Hyuga, which may be deemed useful later on."

"I was not aware of that, thank you," Kyoko said in a somber tone. Then she turned to Sayuri and it was as if all eyes turned on her even though everyone were respectfully glancing around earlier when different people had spoken. "Sayuri, are you aware of why you are here tonight?"

"No, Lady Kyoko," she said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"There's no use beating around the bush, so I suppose I'll get right to it." Pause. "You are closer to Senju Tobirama than any other of this clan, and that has been clear over the past several weeks." The blush came back, obvious even with the lack of light. "We are aware that there is a Sarutobi among his squad, a young boy who we gathered is quite skilled. We want you to find out their intentions and confirm whether or not they are planning to raise the Sarutobi as the next Hokage."

Her fist tightened.

So she was a spy?

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But she already knew the answer to this. "I don't think that is necessary, Lady Kyoko -"

"Louder."

Her face was on fire. "I said I don't think that is necessary, I think that your assumption is right." She hoped this wasn't some sort of betrayal, but her guess was an obvious one. "Hiruzen -"

"Hiruzen?" someone echoed.

She stared, trying to find out where the voice came from and then gave up. "Um, the Sarutobi?" She heard some sounds of approval. Even though there were candles lighting up the room, all she could see was shadow and the monotonous sounds blended all the voices together. "He is also being trained by Tobirama along with Hashirama."

_That _got a response out of them.

"So it is true!"

"How like the Senju brothers to do such a thing..."

"And to have _both _the Hokage and certainly the predecessor to train him as well..."

"I wonder if the Sarutobi clan was aware of this. If so, they are aligning themselves against the Uchiha -"

"What, must we wait for the fourth, fifth for a truly powerful -"

"Wait!" Sayuri interrupted and looked around wildly. Everyone was silenced when the usually quiet girl spoke up and she blinked, as if suddenly remembering her place. Then she raised her hand meekly and said, "may I speak?" After a withering glance from Kyoko, she said, "there _are _powerful Hokages," she said almost confused. Have they not seen Hashirama, or Tobirama? She understood their skepticism with someone as young as Hiruzen but she thought the Senju's abilities were clear. "And being the Hokage does not mean just being the strongest, but being the best leader for all of Konoha -"

"What are you trying to say, child?" someone snapped and Sayuri fell back into whipping her head around like a dog, unsure of who to face while she was speaking and then decided to look at Kyoko instead.

"What I'm trying to say that we – the Uchihas – are not actively taking part in setting up Konoha and it only makes sense for those who _are_ taking initiatives in creating the infrastructure to become the Hokage. I mean, I know that we are a strong military aspect but -"

"Konoha would crumble if not for how much we contributed in securing our borders -"

"Not to mention our out-of-village expeditions that no one else would take -"

"And the fear we add to the name of Konoha -"

"Stop." As soon as Lady Kyoko spoke, they all stopped. There was not even a murmur or rustle. "Young Sayuri has put up a good point." She froze, amazed that the regal, old woman was taking her side. "We are _not _actively enough participating in the government and taking leadership in major organizations in Konoha such as their intelligence, education and specialist groups. But not out of choice. We are not _there _because we are not _allowed_." She took that back. And then Sayuri was lost behind all the voices, the chaos of people putting their inputs and she could not even say a single thing before she was cut off.

And it was not until two hours passed that at last, they reached a consensus.

"So let us make it clear," Kyoko declared, her eyes closed, "we continue watching. Sayuri will keep an eye on the Sarutobi boy and Tobirama and report anything she learned back, Daisuke will continue observing Hashirama and his actions, and we will send regular squads of three out to search for the other Tailed Beasts. Once we confirm the Uchiha's standings in politics, we will reassemble. Is that clear?"

"Clear."

Basically, they were doing nothing.

xxx

"She's currently not here."

Sayuri leaned closer to the door, her ear against it as she listened on to Kagami's barely steady voice. She could just imagine the young boy with the mess of black hair and piercing dark eyes staring up at Tobirama – who was usually intimidatingly and unconsciously glaring down the way he tended to – as his hand ball up in a fist. She felt bad for him, but she was wholeheartedly grateful for his child-blinding bravery.

"Really, now." His voice was not amused and certainly not a question.

"Yeah," Kagami said louder this time, "she's -"

"Perhaps you could get away lying with a civilian, but not with me -" Damn it, she forgot. Tobirama was a Sensory ninja. He could have spotted her a mile away. "- But I suppose you were lying for good reason. Make sure she eats something." And then she heard him walk away and despite the subtlety of the situation, she knew that she only _heard _him walk because he wanted her to know that he was leaving. She let out a huge breath she did not realize she had been holding, and closed her eyes. Then Kagami knocked on her door four times rapidly as if it was a code and with another sigh, she stood up to slide the door open. Kagami looked horrified. As soon as he walked in, he collapsed by the door and sat down, fingering his hair tiredly. "He's..."

"Scary?" she guessed. She remembered the first time she had met him and he had barely concealed his thoughts on their clan, only being polite. She wasn't sure when he softened up to her – or as much as Tobirama possibly could have – but she was glad that he did nonetheless. "I'm well aware, trust me."

"What does a guy like him want anyway?"

"Just to check up," she said, her fingers hovering over her left eye. "He was there when...this happened, after all."

Kagami nodded, understanding the burden. Although eleven, he had went on small missions before the creation of Konoha and it was astounding to see a ten year old at that time lead a bunch of nine and eight year olds on a scouting mission. She remembered being fifteen, watching enviously as these children left the clan threshold while she was restricted back simply because she could not master the fireball jutsu, Sharingan or no Sharingan. "He said to eat, by the way."

Sayuri bit her lip, feeling guilty. She knew that it was just his tendency to control everything – and that somehow extended to her health – but it touched her nonetheless. But he didn't get it. She couldn't hang around him without feeling like she had betrayed his kindness. She didn't want to be associated with any sort of spy and...she just couldn't. She simply would not risk the relationship they had – even if Kyoko had directly assigned her, too.

She could lie, of course, but lying to the elders of a clan like the Uchihas meant not only shame but being an outcast.

It was her clan, against Tobirama.

Not just Tobirama. She remembered the tea shop – and realized with a drop in her stomach – that it was her clan or Konoha.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I will."

It _had _to be Tobirama.

xxx

When Senju Tobirama did not want to be found, he was impossible to track. It was not until then that she realized that every time they encountered each other, it was by his will and never hers. And now that he did not know she was looking for him, he was...gone. She sighed, scratching her head and then groaning as she mussed up her hair. She dejectedly plopped down on the bench outside the training area, although it was almost nighttime and of course, he was not training Hiruzen and the rest at the hour. In fact, despite it being perhaps late seven or eight, it was already quiet all throughout Konoha. Usually there were the bustling of people visiting their neighbours, or people working on construction to customize their homes – there was activity and socialization. Now despite the fact she was in the main district of Konoha, she could hear the crickets and the rustle of the leaves.

It was nice.

God, she loved this place.

Forgetting the frustration, she sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes to enjoy the cool temperature and the dark skies. If only she could stay like this forever -

"Sayu."

She screamed, jumping from her seat and stumbling over, her heel kicking against the ground and sending her right to -

His hand.

He pulled her up but she couldn't bring herself to stand so instead, she fell right back onto the chair. After a deep breath to outdo her racing heart, she faced him again. He was observing her with a detached curiosity, letting go of her hand and taking a step back away from the bench. He crossed his arms and his eyes ran down her and she flushed self-consciously. "Were you looking for me?" he asked, no intonation whatsoever.

"I -" Yes. But now what?

He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his expression did not change. Waiting.

"I was." She blinked. "I am."

"Well?" he prompted after a movement of them just staring at each other. She blanked out. What did she need to see him about again?

Right, to tell him that she was not avoiding him.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said too quickly and he tilted his head slightly as a response, his face still unchanging. A finger tap, and a twitch of his mouth – most likely in annoyance - was his only reaction. "I – you came by earlier, and I just wanted to say that I wasn't avoiding you." This time, his eyebrow pulled together quickly and then he sighed, losing his posture and sitting down opposite to her, facing the other way. She had to shift her head past her shoulder to see him, and he was looking up at the sky.

And he looked peaceful, deep in thought like that, and maybe even approachable.

Maybe.

"I was thinking," he began and she watched him carefully, studying all the lines and angles on his face and the way the red marks on his face matched the peculiar red in his eyes and she never noticed before but he was actually quite - "what do you think about being a teacher at the Academy?"

She did not expect that. At all. "What?" she stammered, swinging around to face him. She pulled her feet on the stone bench, careful not to kick him in the process, and held her crossed legs together with her hands. "Really?"

He didn't turn around. "You are adept enough to teach taijutsu and shurikenjutsu to the children, and the basics of ninjutsu. Perhaps not genjutsu considering your birthright advantage," he paused, "although you may be easily...influenced -"

"What do you mean by that?" she said immediately and still he did not move his head. But she was sure that there was a hint of a smile – well, not _too _sure but...

"Only that a child could persuade you to succumb to their every will with enough -"

"You think so lowly of -"

"Are you saying that it's not true?" At last, he turned to her and he looked mildly amused. She bit her lip, and honestly wondered about it. If she was looking at a mini Tobirama – at a tiny boy half her size, with snowy white hair and distinctly crimson eyes – especially if this miniature version of him was all smiles -

No, that was a bit too far. But even a frowning, smaller Tobirama with his arms crossed and mouth set perpetually in a tight line would perhaps open up some sort of womanly instinct that would make him want to laugh and smile like other boys. To reach down and tousle his hair and promise him the world if that was what would get him to act his age. She probably _would _succumb to a mini Tobirama's every will. "Okay," she admitted reluctantly, "maybe you _are _right," he always was, "but the offer still remains?"

He didn't hesitate, and yet, his response wasn't too quick either. "Of course," he stood up soundlessly, "I would not have presented you with that position if I had not already considered your...weaknesses." He looked down at her. "Should I be expecting you tomorrow then?"

She nodded. And he nodded. And she stared at him, so he stared back. And then he looked away, and that was the end of that and they were separating ways yet again.

But this time, Tobirama had tied her to the very heart of Konoha – and that was through its children.

xxx

"Oh, brother – you're back."

Hashirama looked up wearily to his younger brother who was dressed all in black and running a towel through his hair. He blinked. "What are you doing here?" Tobirama had his own home past the Monuments as opposed to Hashirama's home that was directly attached to the mountain so that he was constantly close to Konoha and his own office. His brother tended to value his privacy more and decided to not allow constant access from his personal time to his professional. In fact, he was so keen to this privacy that neither him nor Mito had ever stepped foot inside of his bedroom before.

"I had to borrow clothing," he said casually and walked towards a cabinet.

"Did you forget to do laundry again?" Hashirama sighed, feeling like a mother. They had been raised without a feminine touch – constantly being bombarded by training and missions and war – but when Hashirama had married Mito, the constant worrying was a pleasant welcome in contrast to his former life where he could have gone days without showering or changing clothing unless it was blood splattered and torn all over.

Tobirama, however, was without a wife's standards but his own personality prevented him from ever being a slob and yet household chores were never quite a priority in comparison to his efforts of establishing Konoha. He nodded and continued pulling out food from the pantry as if it was his home. "How was Kumogakure?" he asked without stopping to rummage.

Hashirama sighed deeply and touched his long hair that had been falling over his face. "They are prone to attracting the Beasts," he said glumly, "I was a fool to help them capture their second – but I could only hope they will not use them as a military force."

Tobirama stopped, his hand holding some sort of vegetable. "You don't say," he murmured but after a moment, he continued moving again and then he was in search of a knife. Hashirama watched closely but didn't pay him too much attention as he sat down on the table, his face in his hands.

"Perhaps Madara was doing a favour, by bringing the -"

"By bringing the means to destruction into our village?" Tobirama countered. He didn't turn around. Instead, Hashirama heard the sound of chopping and he frowned.

"But if all the Hidden Villages -"

"I _know _what would happen if all the Hidden Village is in possession of a Tailed Beast, we would be equal in power and no one would dare to fight the other. But if there _were _to be a war, nonetheless, it would end in an armistice and not quite because of the ideal good intentions." He sounded completely calm, as if he was explaining a daily routine to a lesser whom he did not care for. The sound of chopping ceased and he threw whatever it was into a pot that had somehow instantly got to boiling temperature. "But trying to control all of the Tailed Beasts would only mean casualties on our side as well as practically begging everyone to form an alliance to target us, so I understand why you're doing what you are."

Hashirama considered this for a long while, long enough for Tobirama to grill the fish and add the seasoning and dish it out beautifully in front of the last of the Senju brothers. It was not until the mouth watering, savoury aroma became overwhelming that the Hokage snapped out of it and grinned. "Thanks, brother," he said with a slap on the shoulder, receiving a glare from him in return, but Hashirama ignored it and dug in anyway. "The greatest cook as always," he complimented with a mouthful. And it was true. Tobirama _was _the greatest when it came to making more-than-just edible but rather delicious food out of scraps.

Tobirama kept his eyes down and face blank as he tore the fish into bite size pieces with his chopsticks, chewing thoughtfully. He distantly wondered if Sayuri was eating, and figured that she was not. She was probably nose deep in a book and although he had never _seen _her read before, she seemed like the type of person that would obsessively read something all at once to get it done with as opposed to spreading it out over a duration of time.

Tobirama was like that as well, of course. He liked to get things done promptly.

"...and what, no rice?"

He looked up. "Am I suddenly your wife?"

"I love you dearly, but no." Hashirama paused and looked around, chopsticks in the air in front of his mouth still. "Speaking of which," he said, "where is Mito anyway?"

Tobirama shrugged. "She was not here when I arrived, but I suppose she is spending some time meditating or with her daughter."

"Of course." And then they were eating in silence again, just the two of them. Two brothers whose appearance were a contrast – tan skin, dark hair and silver hair and pale complexion – sitting opposite to each other on the table. One eating slowly, tasting the food while the other devoured it. And they did not speak, because they did not need to – because after years of relying on each other and the other two brothers who were now deceased, they did not need to say a word to each other; silence itself was communication.

There was an undeniably familial intimacy, so much that when Mito walked in with a sleeping baby in her arms to see her husband leaned back against his chair, his mouth open and hand on his stomach while Tobirama was clearing the plates, she simply smiled and slipped back out.

xxx

Sayuri read the last statement again.

And then again.

_Ultimately, fuinjutsu can seal objects and living things. However, the skilled user may be able to seal memory and chakra as well._

That – she knew. In fact, the past several days she had read the book like a bible and yet it was the very last sentence in the book that bothered her the most.

_It is because the Law of the world states that one may not make anew or destroy fully, and with chakra one could reform anything of the world with the right seal and jutsu. _

She stared at those words.

_May not destroy..._

_Reform anything of the world._

And she thought about it. And thought, and thought. And she could only wonder if souls were considered a part of the world or not.

* * *

Please put aside any technicalities with age in this story - I figured that there was no way Hashirama could have been with a grandfather without being forty years old, or older...and that would make Tobirama in his thirties/forties...and I can't work with that. Sorry.

Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	16. Chapter 15: Two Steps Back

Chapter Fifteen: Two Steps Back

"Isn't that a little too advanced?"

Tobirama thought about it and then sighed. His eyes looked tired, and he rubbed his face with his entire hand before he frowned and scratched it out. "I suppose you're right, but we are certain about the Transformation and Shadow Clone - pardon, _just _the Clone jutsu?"

Sayuri nodded and wiggled in her chair. The two had been sitting in the large and expansive future classroom of the Academy for a while now, going over expectations and what must be taught before the students continue onto becoming a lower-ranking nin, where they will then undergo a more personal training on a three to one ratio of student to teacher. It was the way Tobirama had trained for the majority of his childhood – his brothers and his father – and he found that it was the most efficient. The Uchiha clan tended to gear more towards one on one almost apprenticeship style or learning it by yourself but Konoha, as a village, simply did not have the resources or such expectations for it. With battles still raging and the term _war _being speculated as a better classification, they did not have the amount of skilled, and experienced shinobi to help every single child.

Most of the children were raised as shinobi prior to Konoha, which was why he had a squad of his own already - their parents were simply too busy, fighting. But an equal amount of children were still relatively new to the art, and they first needed a teacher to establish all the basics before they continued on to more focused training.

He was glad that he had Sayuri playing the general teacher. She was more than efficient of being a teacher on all three arts – Nin, Tai and Genjutsu, although he was hesitant at how much the third would be imposed on students. She had an abundance of time now that she was recovering and learning to live solely on one eye, and since her clan still considered her a "girl", she was not sent out to the front of an upcoming war.

She was holding the documents in one hand, the other rubbing beneath the eye patch. Then she yawned and stretched and with a groan, she sat back straight up. "Yep. I think that's it then," she said hopefully and inspected it again, "we have our curriculum."

He took the papers from her again and scanned through it before nodding. "Looks like it," he agreed and then he shuffled the paper together and put it in a file where another sheet caught her attention. She quickly slipped the paper out and read with it with a new light in her eye. "The admission?" she said out loud. "One, love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity." She stopped and smiled. "Two, have a mind that will not yield – be able to endure hard training and work. Three, be healthy in mind and body."

"Hashirama," Tobirama explained. It wasn't that he disagreed with Hashirama's guidelines but he found them to mellow as far as admission went. He would have gone with a test of capability, health etc. Sayuri's face brightened up nonetheless.

"I think it's perfect," she commented and gave him back the paper, "it'll set up a good foundation for the younger generations to begin with, don't you think? Something to keep in mind as they grow up."

He blinked. He didn't think about that before – as the admissions being the first step into becoming the shinobi that Konoha wanted to raise. He thought of it as the requirements to enter the Academy, to train the children to be great adults in the shinobi arts but not quite in terms of morals. "You're right," he said as he stood up. "Help me bring these back to the offices."

"Please," she added but when he shot her a look, she simply smiled and moved to the other end of the table where stacks of papers and books they were planning to use were sitting the entire day. It wasn't until Tobirama placed the last book into her hands – the pile reached higher than her head – and they started to walk when she remembered about his own books that he lent her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Be careful."

She stumbled on an uneven tile anyway and felt a hand steady her the back of her shoulders. "Thanks," she said, feeling blind behind the books, "as I was saying. Do you remember the fuinjutsu book?"

"Do you need clarification?"

She twisted around the books to shoot _him _a look. "No," she said quickly through narrowed eyes, "but there was something that bothered me about it."

"You don't say." His casual tone brought her attention to the fact that he was holding _no _books – nothing but the thin, flimsy file of the curriculum plan. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with his hand up and said, "You need someone to open doors, don't you?" And just to prove his point, he opened it for her and she sighed.

"Quite a gentleman, Senju Tobirama," she muttered. She dropped the books onto the table, and rolled back her shoulders before she faced him again. They didn't turn the light on and yet the sun through the windows opposite from the hallway lit up a halo behind his white hair. That along with his black-on-black clothing made everything about him look light in comparison. "As I was saying, the closing -"

"Did you drop anything?"

She began to get frustrated. "No, I did not." Irritated, she frowned and crossed her arms. He stared at her for a long moment before allowing the door to close behind him and he walked closer to her – too close – invading her space. And then he touched her. No, he placed a hand on her arm and pushed her arms down so they hung by her sides. She could only stare, confused. Then with a shake of her head, she sighed and jumped onto the table, shoving the books aside so she could sit on it. "Now?"

He waited silently, his eyes on her, and she took that as a go.

"They were saying something about the laws of the world...that you cannot create or destroy, that all things recycle." His expressionless face cracked with a raise of his eyebrow but he patiently waited her for her to continue. "And...and I was wondering...if chakra falls under this category, what about souls -"

And then he stood up so quickly and leaned in so close she almost fell back. He slammed both of his hands on either sides of her, and his body was like a jail and she could not push him back – only _fall _back. "Sayuri," his voice was low, but his eyes intense, "this is dangerous territory you're treading on."

She flushed, unable to meet his eyes. "I was just -"

"You are talking about reincarnation, and you did not think that there are repercussions?"

"I didn't say I was going to attempt it, of course," she mumbled, looking down, "that's why I was just _asking_."

He studied her face and she felt her eyes on him and it was incredibly difficult to continue avoiding him as if he was the sun itself but somehow, she managed. He stared at the eye patch - or maybe he saw right through it, and was looking at the strangely white-coloured eye - and then moved onto her dark, exposed one. Studying. At last, he leaned back and gave her some breathing space. Not much, but some. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "Tell me," he began slowly, "what do you know about the Shinigami?"

She blinked. She still felt too intimate but his voice was strictly professional. "Not much," she admitted. The Uchiha clan did not delve deeply into those type of jutsu and history. Although knowledge usually equated into power, somehow that aspect of it managed to slip through the cracks. He frowned. "I see." He turned away and walked towards the door. "Just keep in mind that although what you said was true, everything comes at a price. And to bring back a soul means to give yours in return."

"Unless there's a seal," she said quietly, "a jutsu to move the soul -"

"Sayuri. Stop."

"But what if there's a way to -"

"For heaven's sake -"

"Bind a soul to some sort of vessel and -"

And then he screamed at her. "Sayuri!" He closed his eyes angrily, his fist clenched. He was almost shaking - she didn't think she had ever seen him angry before_. _ "I _know _that you are pained because of all the deaths you've faced but you cannot bring anyone _back_. The dead is dead – and you cannot change that. You are not God. You are _human_."

"The deaths _I _faced?" she repeated, eyes wide. She thought about her mother, her father, about Hikaku and the countless other Uchihas that had died for Konoha or for the clan and probably by Tobirama's hand and clan as well – and it had _nothing _to do with her. But it had everything to do with the fact that they died without a wavering thought about what they would leave behind. It was too sudden - they were ripped away from the rest of the world and she just kept thinking about the fact that everyone left _too damn soon_. "Don't you get it? It's not -"

Then his eyes widened and before she could understand what he was doing, he wrapped one arm around her and the other firmly over her mouth, pulling her with him to a corner of a room and from the angle, away from the entrance. Then he twisted her around so she felt the heat of his body on her back, but one arm was still over her stomach, the other covering her mouth. Before she could muffle a thing, light poured into the room and footsteps were heard.

"Records are here?"

"Yes, all the plans on their systems were to be brought into this office..." a woman scoffed, "to think they just _tell _you where everything is place. How could this be the first shinobi village when its citizens are so stupid?"

Sayuri stiffened and she felt Tobirama's finger dig into her side – only to soften. And she felt him exhale and needless to say...it was very distracting. She felt every line of him behind her and she was surrounded in his warmth, surrounded by _him. _And she felt herself blush and forced herself to pay attention, knowing that the only reason why Tobirama had not spoken up was because he needed to gather information.

There was one man and one woman, and the dynamics between the two was obvious – the woman was in charge. She had dark skin, bordering almost to red with pale blonde hair in comparison. The man was tan as well but not quite like her, both his eyes hidden behind his equally blonde hair. They both wore the _hitai-ate _of Konoha and they looked like civilians – she could imagine why no one would find them suspicious. "I found the special squad here," the man said rather meekly.

"What was that?" She spoke incredibly loud for a spy of another village.

"The special assassination and tactic squad," he repeated. And like before, Tobirama's finger tightened and his tension was evident. She didn't know that there _was _a special squad for assassination and could only imagine Tobirama's distress of hearing his plans revealed.

The girl's dark eyes brightened and it was then Sayuri realized that they were maybe the same age. Young, but born in an age that made them too old. She turned her head to look at Tobirama, only seeing his profile, but it was clear in the glare of his eyes and his clenched jaw that he was angry. Very, very angry.

"Perfect," she smiled almost cruelly. "Take that. Now, the Raikage would be pleased."

Raikage? The Lightening Shadow?

_Kumogakure_.

And Tobirama connected this in an instant and he let her go of her abruptly. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall and the door shut close with a bang and the man tried to make a dash out the door but Tobirama's arm knocked him over and he fell down unconsciously _just like that _and then he was on the woman, shoving her down and pinning her against the ground, his faces inches from her.

Everything just happened very, very quickly.

His voice was controlled. His face was controlled. _He _was controlled. "You will be cooperative, or you will die – right here, right now. Do you understand?"

She grounded her teeth and cast a glance to her fallen partner before struggling for a proper breath but it was nearly impossible. "You'll kill me anyway," she hissed.

Sayuri was still getting up, a hand on her head and feeling dizzy but Tobirama did not notice. "Fine." His voice deadly calm. "If you have a death wish then -"

She _knew _he would kill this woman for the sake of Konoha. She knew it. That was why the moment she saw his fingers curl up, she shouted out and threw herself onto him. Without another thought, she collided into him. It was not her strength, obviously not, but rather surprise that made her successful and he was off the woman, the two tumbling towards the desk in a flurry of legs and hands. Her hair was pulled beneath his arm, and she kicked him by accident and his hand pressed down her shoulder - hard - and she was trying to pull back her foot before her ankle would twist and break. She saw his eyes widen angrily, his mouth open in protest. "What are_ you doing?_"

"You can't -"

"You _stupid _-"

He didn't get to finish because he had already thrown her off him and the woman had fled and the man blinked, sitting up to see a furious Senju and his comrade abandon him and before Sayuri could do anything, he pulled out a kunai and -

"No!"

- _stabbed himself_.

But as Sayuri shrieked out in horror at the man who had committed suicide before her eyes, Tobirama did not even so much as to give him a glance before he chased after the woman. And so Sayuri was left in that room alone with this dead body, sobbing for this man who did not know and the one that she no longer did.

xxx

Sayuri watched with a grim expression, her eyes – eye – deadened and face blank. Three men were looking at the body, one blonde one with a hand on the dead shinobi's head while the other two propped him up. Moments later, they nodded at each other and took away the body and she didn't ask why or to where. She just stood outside that room, leaning against the window sill and staring at where the corpse once was.

At one point, the light stopped shining behind her and the heat left her back and was replaced with a chill. It was then someone placed a blanket around her and she saw a flash of silver but it was not Tobirama. She tilted her head just the slightest and saw a man with silvery hair and dark eyes – kind, warm eyes.

"Have you been here since the Kumo-nin incident?" She nodded and he blinked, leaning back. "You are Uchiha Sayuri, yes?" She nodded again. "Well, it may comfort you to know that there is no way any information left the village. Senju quickly apprehended the accomplice and brought her into interrogation. She didn't last too long."

Sayuri didn't respond, she just pulled the blanket closer, trying to warm herself. She felt cold, too cold from inside out.

Despite her silence, he continued anyway.

"My name is Hatake Enoki," the man said. He leaned back against the wall as well, standing next to her and staring in front of him with a sort of thoughtful gaze. "It's nice to meet you."

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Because I'm an Uchiha?"

He gave her a curious glance. "No," he watched her reaction carefully, "because you survived the Valley of Judgement. And you are Izumi's daughter and the niece of Uchiha Madara as well, correct?" At the mention of her mother, she froze. But then she thought about the way Tobirama shot down her question of reincarnation, about the way he blatantly disliked Madara and in the beginning with his coldness towards her clan. And of course, he called her stupid.

Stupid.

Really?

But that wasn't what this man was talking about. "I am. I didn't realize that anyone knew that..."

His eyes curved with his smile. "Well, I do like to do some research on my future colleagues."

"Future colleague?" she repeated hesitantly. And then she remembered a man of her clan speaking about it before: about a notable Hatake who was the sensei to an Uchiha. "Oh. You are the sensei of one of my clansmen," she said although she did not know the name of the child. At her change in mood and willingness to talk, his kindness became more evident and he turned and faced her to speak this time.

"Setsuna," he said, "a strong boy. He has great potential."

She smiled but did not know what else to say. The brief conversation had reeled her back to reality and she rubbed her arms before saying, "so, did anything happen with the woman?" she asked although she was not sure if she really wanted to know. The man's face showed slight surprise and it was then she realized there was something handsome about the line of his jaw and genuine smile – or maybe it was just because of how rare smiles had been for her lately.

"Do you really want to know?"

Her mouth twitched. And then she shook her head and he sighed, standing up straight. "I thought as much," he said and he began walking down the hallway as she watched. Then he turned around, walking backwards and his arm outstretched in a wave as a bright smile lit his face. "After all, you _are _Uchiha Sayuri." And it was strange because although he only knew her name and her heritage, he said her name as if she was his friend.

xxx

"What I don't understand is who let them through our borders?" Tobirama demanded, slamming his hand down on the table of the conference room. The room was dark, only lit at the doors and in the room sat him, the Hokage, a member of each of the noble and notable clans as well as the head guard. "And who in the _world _would tell them where we keep our records?"

"They came in with no weapons," said an undistinguished but undoubtedly female, old voice. "They came as civilians and went through the search several days ago, only earning their citizenship after their skills have been evaluated and no allegiance could be found."

Tobirama shot a look in that direction. "Is it that easy to infiltrate our village?"

"With all due respect," it was another voice now, "most of our efforts are toward the raging war and _not _eligibility of new shinobi to our village. We are accepting newcomers because we are new, and to believe that everyone is our enemy will only end in paranoia. We should close off all entrances and allow no one inside – no refugees, no wanderers. Perhaps an exception of clansmen but -"

"It's unfair that we would only allow those with the same title!"

"We cannot simply abandon other shinobi. For what is the reason of a Hidden Village if not for the unity of fellow shinobi with the same cause?"

"I think that we need to check all armed citizens -"

"Not just a village of shinobi, but the common -"

"Protecting our borders is the most -"

"But what about freedom? An escape, a haven -"

"Who was it on guard anyway? Was it not an Uchi -"

It was surprisingly the flamboyant one of the two Senju brothers that cut the pandemonium out. "Silence!" he shouted, shooting up. Tobirama watched him warily, and sank down to his seat. "I understand that this infiltration is upsetting, but it is expected considering how young Konohagakure is." His eyes scanned the covered faces, making sure all eyes were on him. "But we cannot just point fingers and blame each other. This early on into the creation of a shinobi village, we must stay strong – and _together_. We cannot argue and fight while building on the foundation of our village, or else there will be cracks and we will fall." He stopped, calming down and becoming the brother that Tobirama knew, and not the leader that was before them. "Let us just be glad that no information was leaked, and the spies were apprehended."

There was a murmur of agreement, but the woman's voice was like thunder and even Tobirama frowned at the demand of power. "Although that is a very reasonable idea, Lord Hokage," there was bitterness in her tone that did not go unheard, "we still must address the ones who allowed the spies into our village. Except, of course, for our guards whose duty was to allow -" And at once, there was a flurry of protest.

"You are only saying that because it was an Uchiha -"

"And do you think that we do not know it is your son that told the spies that -"

"My son did nothing wrong. He only -"

And the argument broke out all over again and Hashirama's eyes went wide and he fell back down with resignation. He dejectedly looked back at his younger brother and Tobirama simply nodded. He heard a snippet of the conversation and immediately backed in. "Lady Kyoko," he said quickly and his voice still held that reasonable tone that made everyone stop to listen. "Are you suggesting that _you _are best fit to determine whether or not a shinobi should be trusted?"

There was a pause and it was obvious that she was considering whether or not the Senju was going to set her up for a trap. "Yes, I do," she said slowly.

"Will you take up that responsibility then – to distinguish among our own shinobi who is truly of Konoha, and who intends harm?"

Then for the third time, all chaos broke out again. Some supporting, but mostly objecting the idea of the Uchiha clan that had oppressed so many others would have the power to question every single person in the village. But it was clear from the way Tobirama stared steadily at the women midst the chaos that no matter what the council was leaning towards, it was already decided. Even _if _the Hokage was protesting against the idea of a clan being subjected to one task when it should be a variety of self-volunteered shinobi. It did not matter. The Uchiha clan shall have this power, and they – perhaps not today, not in several years, or maybe not even during Hashirama's reign – will form what would one day be the Konoha Military Police Force.

xxx

Sayuri took a deep breath before she stepped into the Naka Shrine, taking note of the time difference from her and the person who had just entered twenty seven minutes ago. She slipped in as well, and fell into the background of the shadow and waited. She sat there, and an hour slipped by. At last, the final member entered – and of course, he was not scolded for it, not the way she had been in the last meeting. When the lamps lit up the room, the meeting began again.

"Let me not waste time and get to the main point. We wanted a way into the government of Konoha, and we have found it. I am wary of the plans, but it seems as if we will be put in charge of the _citizens _of Konoha and not outside shinobi." Kyoko could not keep the bitterness away from her voice. Sayuri knew that she was already wondering if it was a mistake to ridicule Madara now that things were not going their way. But that would be incorrect. Things _were _going their way, but not with the benefits she had expected.

"That – that's a waste of our strengths! What could we possible do with that role?" someone cried out, shocked.

"Are they _trying _to confine us into Konoha, unable to branch out – to do better?"

And in the usual manner of an Uchiha clan meeting, they argued and vented and released all their anger and frustration – but in the end, there was nothing they would do about it. For now, they were simply relying on Hashirama to continue to support the Uchiha clan, as he had always done.

And Sayuri said nothing, met no one's eyes, did not so much as nod or shake her head. She just sat there and listened.

And the next day, her premature role as sensei was evoked.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**On canon plotline**: Firstly...

lol, _tricked_ you.

This story **isn't canon** - I'm not Kishimoto! I want to keep it as close as possible, in relations to events of Tobirama's life and things that went on Konoha this early on...but I'm not Kishi. Yes, he is notorious for a not completely-making sense timeline and yes, I reduced the age of _everyone _to suit my own preferences. Because I can't write on adults. And the only way for Hashi to have a grand daughter...and enough time to bond with her...would mean he's old...which means that Tobirama is...and yeah, no. I'm sorry. I can't work with that.

So yes, although Tsunade is suppose to have met Hashirama at one point (where they did cute things like gamble and whatnot), that ain't happenin' in this story. Sorry. But **I will not write a fanfic where my beloved Tobirama is like, forty**. And no, thirty is not much better. Sorry, I just can't.

I'll bow down and faithfully follow the person who decides to take up the challenge to write a Tobirama/OC where it's completely canon in regards of age...but that isn't possible with The Origins. Well...not unless they met earlier...(before the formation of Konoha). That would be an interesting idea...

Okay. Off point.

**AND AHHHHHH 200 REVIEWS?! **Jesus Christ - I never thought people would even read this! :') Thank you! Thank you so so so much.


	17. Chapter 16: Tension

Chapter Sixteen: Tension

Tobirama rubbed his temples, his eyes closed and for a long while, he did not respond to the group of people in front of him. And then he sighed and sat up straight. There were shadows on his face that had not been there before, beneath his eyes and starkly distinct against his pale skin – but they were expected. After all, Konoha was...being provoked. More than provoked, it was being tested.

The spies from the week before was only the first sign of aggression. Espionage was one thing, an envied shinobi art, but the information they were trying to retrieve brought the severity to another level.

What was once battles and disputes and fights along the border had grown until full out clashes – with no longer just casualties, but fatalities as well. The word _war _was being thrown around more often, to the extent of the next Great War – but he couldn't allow that to happen. Hashirama and he had to do whatever they could to prevent another war.

He hoped – hoped so desperately – that the era of war had passed, but it only seemed that now with Hidden Villages spreading like a virus, there was only going to be a new war to take its place. War against villages, against nations – and a violent one to form the first impression of each village. Konoha had done well so far, and Tobirama was more than glad that he had Hashirama to lead each platoon...but he was restless. He _knew _that he had to stay within Konoha but not now, not when he had to tell a family that their fathers, mothers, sons and daughters and brothers and sisters were dead.

He opened his eyes, and they saw blood shot red ones. "Let's go," he said as he slowly got up. "Get me the medic-nin that declared their deaths."

"We'll retrieve Senju Misama, then."

He sighed and fingered his hair. It had grown and began to get in his eyes, but his state of hair was not the biggest concern, and with the way that everything was going. Until someone _destroy _the opposing army and diminish the size, this war would not end. "I'll get her," he said, "carry out with the tasks I've assigned." He paused and looked at the three men and two women standing in front of him – dirty and bloody, and exhausted but completely dedicated to Konoha. And even though he did not smile, they saw his gratitude in his eyes and despite all they may have heard about Tobirama – about the stoic man who was born with a frown on his face, the man to fear as much as his brother – they could not but help but feel...privileged. Honoured to know such a man.

"Good job – all of you."

And hearing that made their jobs, their battles, their sacrifices, just a bit easier.

xxx

Sayuri stood in front of the Hatake household, a rather larger house that was one of the few that Hashirama did not build up. It was beautiful. There was a wall built around the house, and she walked through the gates and looked at the house that was built similar to that of the Uchihas', plenty of screens as well as panelled wood and built as a connection of several mini houses, connected with walkways. Enoki was sitting out in the front, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and fingers knotted together as he watched her with a cool expression.

"Good morning, Sayuri," he said pleasantly, as if there was a joke that she was not aware of. She closed the gate behind her.

"Hi." She realized how odd her one-word answer was. "Beautiful place you have here," she added with a smile and sat down next to him, crossing her legs. He shrugged.

"A bit lonely, really. It's not exactly close to things."

"I understand," she laughed. The Uchiha neighbourhood was exactly the same. If she had it her own way, she would have minded taking up a room in one of the larger homes that Hashirama built. But her mother had to stay close to the clan, and there was no way Sayuri would have left her mother. At that thought, her smile dropped and he noticed with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"My mom," she admitted, her fingers nervously twisting and untwisting together. She shook her head, as if that would make the idea drift off as well. "How's your father?"

He frowned at that. "Fighting," he sighed and leaned back, stretching out his long legs. "I just wish I could be out there...with him. Making sure that he's okay. But you know the rule," he shrugged, "and I can't leave my sister behind, not yet." And it was true. There was a general rule that a member of the family had to remain – and although technically his younger sister was old enough, and he was _much _past the age of childhood – he decided to stay. He looked over his shoulder, as if she was still at home but he knew that she was out, training.

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh." She stopped, and gave him a side way glance. Thirteen was a _little _older than she expected. When they had talked yesterday about him staying in Konoha to take care of a younger sister, she was assuming somewhere in the single digits. But that was only among one of the many things they discussed. "You must really care for her."

He shrugged again but this time, he got up. "So you want to start this training or not?" And this was the other thing they talked about - training together. He needed practice teaching and she needed...well, to be taught. "Summoning up ninken may _seem _easy but..."

"But?"

He grinned. "But it's hard to make them stay." He patted her on her shoulder, before offering her his hand. He smiled, and she smiled back, slipping her hand in his. She thought about Kin, and her smile broadened. And as he pulled her up, all he could see was this girl wearing an eye patch with a ridiculously bright smile and by the time she was standing, he had to consciously tell himself to let go of her hand.

"Enoki?"

About now would be good.

She tilted her head and said his name again. He blinked, and at last, felt her hand drop from his.

xxx

_No. _

Sweat crawled down the side of her head, her hand hovering so close to the body and she just wanted to pound her palm towards it, pushing the chakra in physically - but it wouldn't make a difference. Misama's breathing was frantic, wishing for her life that she could just rip out all of her chakra and press it onto the woman's – but nothing. And she heard it. She heard her heart beat slow down, and drop. And fail. And she was dead, and the hazel-eyed women froze.

She closed her eyes.

_Not again_.

"Dead." Her voice was dead. They carried her body away, pulling up the sheets over her face before the medic fell back onto the chair. She moved to drop her head into her hands but she froze when she looked at her fingers and saw that despite everything, she could not save everyone. She took a deep breath, and stood again. But this time when she looked to her side, she saw a man. A man with white hair and dressed all in black, his face as tired as hers. He was leaning by the door, his arms crossed as always but his mouth was not in a stiff frown. He was just watching her.

"Hey," she said quietly. She couldn't try sound normal, nor could she sound professional. "How are things?"

He didn't answer. "How many is it now?"

She took another deep breath, and shook out her hair before saying, "five." Five dead on a squad of seven – all the ones that were heading to the border near Amegakure. His face didn't change. And she thought that maybe his face would soften and he would tell her _thank you for trying _but then he stood up straighter and his eyes were still the same passive ones.

"I need you -"

Her breathing hitched.

"- to come with me. We have to tell the Squad Leader, Gekko Hisa's family that she was killed in action."

She didn't let the disappointment show. Misama nodded, before removing her gloves and the garments that were still bloodstained from the recent surgery that she assisted in repairing the six squad member's leg, restructuring the bone while stitching up all the torn muscles and ligaments. His tired eyes followed her movements, and he looked a little lost as if he did not understand why he was still there. But then he held open the door for her, and she walked closer towards him, and out of the room. And even as they made their way to the house on the other side of town, she kept on replaying that scene in her head – of her almost brushing against him as she walked by.

She didn't know why but the simple fact that he had opened the door from her made her wish that he was hers, made her wish that she had someone to hold as everything around them went wrong.

0-0

Enoki knew that this girl was...different the moment he turned around, about to tell her that he had a new idea to summon up Kin but instead nearly collapsed after feeling her hand push down on his shoulders and he choked on her hair as his eyes searched for light past the dark strands but only saw her shadow as she jumped over him, screaming.

And then she was screaming an apology but she was off, running after the little ninken that had ran between his legs unseen.

Seconds earlier, Sayuri stared.

Enoki had stared.

And then she had hunched down, her hands were on her knees as she peered down at the tiny little puppy. "Hey," she had said gently, hesitantly, "how are -" But before she could have continue, the small ball of brown fur licked her extended fingertips, made a face – and ran off. And then it had been a game of chase and leap frog between the two.

Enoki rubbed his shoulders before running off after her. "Wait, Sayuri!" he called out, "just let him go! I have another idea!"

"But -"

"Look out!"

And she did, but it was too late because the tiny little puppy was nearly stepped on and she kicked her own self in an effort to avoid smashing the ninken and tripped over, her legs twisted and she fell – but not before Enoki caught her. Out of breath, she desperately scrambled to see if the pup was okay but the ninken disappeared in a cloud of smoke and they were left alone. Enoki groaned, but then he laughed when the girl decided to just fall onto the ground anyway. He came down to sit next to her, his legs bent and propped up as he stared down at her. Her fingers were cut up and there was still blood smeared on her fingers from all of the summoning she had done – and failed.

"Let's end it for today," Enoki suggested.

She sighed.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. At her tone, he smiled and nudged her but she was so weak that she fell flat sideways to the ground and he laughed. She spat out dirt that smeared her face, and wiped the rest with the back of her palm but could not bring herself to get up. Instead, she twisted around so that she was lying flat on the ground, and all she could remember was that time when she first met Tobirama, and he was trying to teach her water transformation jutsu – something she no longer used – and how exhausted she had been.

She closed her eyes.

It felt so long ago. So much had changed since then – everything was thrown into chaos and she feared that she could no longer rely on Tobirama. It was already a week since she had last seen him, and since Kyoko took it upon herself to "quit" for Sayuri, she had no reason to see him. And she thought it would be better that way, that she didn't have to meet his eyes and think of this angry man who would do absolutely _anything _for the village, moralities aside.

No, she didn't want to think about that.

"But I had this idea that -"

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here?"

They both sat up at the sound of the authoritative voice, and met the dark eyes of...an Uchiha. Not just any - but Uchiha Kaname. Kyoko's grandson. Sayuri stilled immediately and her old habits that she thought she had controlled rose once again as she shifted, leaning slightly behind Enoki and her face angling towards the ground. Kaname looked at her strangely.

He was twenty three years old, and she remembered him distantly as a fierce competitor of Hikaku. His face was all angles and he lacked the usual pallor skin tone of the Uchihas but he made up for it with his naturally scowling face, piercing dark eyes and dark hair that framed his face. On the left side of his face, she saw the red tribal tattoo that swept across the cheekbones and he was still the dangerous, intimidating man she had always thought he was.

He avoided her. She remembered when they were younger - eleven and five years old - and he had just unlocked his Sharingan. But more so, she remembered the way he had glared at her and said that she was a disgrace, that she dirtied the kekkei genkai by _cheating _to achieve it.

Needless to say, they didn't get along. She was scared of him, and even behind Enoki, she wasn't sure if she could look directly into his eyes. Remembering her fear towards her uncle, she could still not quite level it with this moment. Madara didn't hate her, Kaname did. "Names." He demanded, his eyes hard. His hands gravitated towards the sword by his belt. Sayuri flustered - did he not recognize her? - but Enoki simply frowned.

"Hatake Enoki," he said as he stood up.

"Uchiha Sayuri," she said quietly and she swore that Kaname had made a face at her.

"Ages," he demanded.

"Twenty," Enoki turned to Sayuri, "and seventeen. What's going on?"

"Are you two out here alone?"

Irritation was starting to show in Enoki's dark eyes but Sayuri was trying to get up, and he offered a hand to her, pulling her up. She brushed the dirt off her and pulling at the hem of her shirt as she tried to find the right place to make eye contact with before deciding on looking at Enoki. She could see his profile, the line of his nose and his jaw line more prominent as he clenched his teeth. "Does it matter?" There was a challenge in his tone. "We're both citizens of Konoha."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Do you have proof?"

_I am your family_, she wanted to say.

Irritation turned into flat out anger. He clenched his fist and took a step closer to the Uchiha. He was noticeably the taller of the two but there was a threat in Kaname's eyes that had shifted into the Sharingan. This was ridiculous. The activated kekkei genkai was practically a declaration of war. They were both of Konoha, both _the good guys_. Even if one was as intimidating as death and the other was taking things just as seriously. "Why do we suddenly need proof?"

Kaname's jaw tensed. "Did you not hear about happened earlier?" he questioned slowly, as if they were incompetent children. Well, she would understand if he had suspected it from Sayuri- but not Enoki, a Hatake that was just three years younger than him. "The squad to Amegakure just returned," he looked at Enoki, and then Sayuri, "over half of them were dead. They returned sealed to scrolls."

Sayuri took a deep breath.

"We're responding by tightening our borders." He crossed his arms, lifting up his chin. "You said you are a Hatake – Ginzou's son?" His eyes turned to Sayuri and she looked down immediately. "And you know better than to wander." She didn't look up, fidgeting instead as if she had found something amazing within the folds of her sleeve. He looked at her for a long while, studying her up and down before looking at Enoki again. "You should get back to the village. You'll probably be assigned a mission since you're of age."

"I was excused," Enoki said through his teeth.

"Under what grounds?" He raised a single eyebrow, dryly amused, and Sayuri knew that whatever it was, Enoki would be shot down immediately.

"Last of the house-"

"You have a sister," he said with a haughty tone and a slight roll of his eyes. Enoki's fist tightened again and Sayuri wondered how he - an Uchiha - could have possibly known that. "Regardless, this is not of my concern. I was only tasked with patrols. You must speak to those in charge, and I advise you to do so immediately."

Enoki was still glaring at the man, and Sayuri suspected that it was not because he was telling them what to do but rather that the things he was implying would mean that his sister would be left alone. Sayuri took a step forward. "But why is this all happening? Is it just this one squad?"

"Don't you know?" His dark-again eyes turned to her, and they were somehow stormy yet deadly calm all at once. She bit the corner of her lip, feeling heat on her face under his gaze. She shook her head slightly, and his eyes studied her face before turning to Enoki's, and then back to her.

"The time of minor clashes are over," he said, a whisper of a threat in his tone. "We're all just waiting until someone eventually declare war."

xxx

The father collapsed.

Tobirama did not look away. Neither did Misama – they both knew to never look away from grief, that it was not the shinobi way to pity others. Pity would only lead to softened attitudes, it would do no good. So the two Senjus watched as the father fell against a table, clutching it tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, looked at the ground. Misama could see a little girl behind the door way, watching through teary eyes as her she hid behind the wall, her fingers tight on the edge. By her side was a smaller boy.

"Dad?" she said quietly, "what's wrong?"

Of course they had children. _Of course _the dead would have family that would make things more difficult for her.

He shook his head, unable to say a word – not to them. His red-rimmed eyes turned to Tobirama. "I knew it," he said, his teeth chattering and his voice shaky, "I knew that it was a mistake coming here."

A tic moved Tobirama's mouth and his fingers dug deeper into his crossed arms. "There is war everywhere, Hikaru. No hidden village is in a good state right now. Let us be glad that we have formed strong boundaries before the war broke out -"

"Bull shit!" he shouted and Misama froze momentarily before taking a step back behind Tobirama. "You sent her on a _suicide _mission -" But before he could continue, he stopped and said - "Get out."

Tobirama tried to be sympathetic, he honestly did. But this was sudden and it was his natural reaction to frown at the man. "I understand that you are -"

"No," he shook his head, "I want you two to leave. Now."

"Dad?" The little girl's voice was scared. He blinked and then turned around, the anger gone and now he just looked...sad. His eyes softened, and tears threatened this fully grown man once again. He murmured _it's okay honey, it's okay _and Tobirama did not need to be told twice before he left the house, left the family to grieve alone.

He took one deep breath.

"Tobirama," Misama said softly, reaching out to touch him but the moment she came within a distance, he turned away from her hand – and punched, the walls, cracking it, crumbling it, before leaving her behind without another glance or word.

And he could only wonder what would it be like if Sayuri had been the one to break the news.

* * *

Sorry about the false update yesterday - I posted this up. I didn't like it. Took it back down. Tried to edit it...still didn't like it. But it's...*sigh* anyways, hopefully it isn't too bad and I promise the next chapter (to be updated pretty soon, Wednesday perhaps, because I didn't like this chapter very much) will be better! Hopefully.

And yes, Kaname Uchiha is a real guy - you see him in the picture of the Uchiha clan, pre-Konoha! Except...he was unnamed. So now, I've given him one :')

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely :)


	18. Chapter 17: The End of an Era

Chapter Seventeen: The End of an Era

Tobirama sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked over Konoha from the balcony at the edge of the mountains. He leaned in against the railings, his fingers entwined as his eyes wandered and appreciated the cool, dark night and although it was peaceful in the village, he couldn't help but obsess over what his older brother was doing miles away from the settlement here.

There was a war coming upon them now – one of the Hidden Villages, and the declaration of the Five Great ones was only feeding the fire further. The once many battles had accumulated to a war and although this was just one of many, things didn't feel...right. He felt anxious, as if he knew something bad was going to happen this very night. Something horrible, something terrible. And although he understood why neither of the Senju brothers could be fighting both at once, it only made him more worried about the idea of Hashirama fighting right now as he simply stood by, doing absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes, doubled over further so that his forehead was resting on the railings and his fingers gripping on it so tight that his knuckles were visible beneath his skin.

Something was wrong.

A month of silence within the village - only within, of course, further outside there were violence still - was too rare. There had been nothing so much as a peculiar stranger lingering on the border ever since the incident the espionage from Kumo and the failure of the Amegakure raid. Perhaps it was because they made a clear example of what happened to spies, or maybe it was because everyone was preoccupied with the battles at their borders. Most likely it was the latter, and both side suffered shockingly high casualties. Regardless, everything was still now - both outside, and within the village. Konoha was lucky to be less restrictive than the others. They still allowed in refuges and there had been not a single spark of a disturbance -

Spark?

He stood up, his eyes narrowing over the horizon. Right there: an orange glow lit over one of the larger neighbourhoods. He frowned. Was it a fire? No, it was too big for that. But how could a fire possibly break out? It could not be terrorism, or else they would have used bombs -

And before he could analyze it further, he realized it was where many of the Uchihas resided and he threw his kunai as far as he could, and then he disappeared.

xxx

He was no longer a hero.

That was the first thing he thought as the events unfolded before him.

He knew that he should be happy, inspired even to see Konoha working so well together - and honestly, he was - but it was with detach pride as he watched shinobi all use their jutsus: earth style, water style, even fire style to contain the explosion and within seconds of Tobirama staring slightly wild eyed, the night was no longer alive with heat and returned slowly to its cool black with grey, dense smoke drifting into the now cool air. And Tobirama stared, even as several dozen shinobi settled and helped the injured, helped to manage the ruins and retrieve what they possibly could from the worst of the fire. It was not until he heard a scuffle of footsteps behind him when he finally snapped back to reality. "Tobirama?" He frowned. It was a familiar, messy dark haired -

Ah, it was the boy. Kagami. Sayuri's...friend. Which could only mean -

"Sayu, is she alright?" he said quickly, his jaw tensing. It had been four weeks since he had last seen the partially blinded Uchiha and although now it felt like a short period of time, he did not forget what it felt like after the end of each day and he had not seen her usual smile. Not that he missed her. It was more like he was aware of her absence - very, very aware.

Kagami blinked and stared at him closely and ever so slowly said, "I'm not sure." Tobirama's mouth firmed into a straight line. "Lady Kyoko sent me to ask of your presence to address the following plans to recuperate."

"Of course," he said stiffly, and followed the boy to where a crowd of adults had clustered, and just at the corner, he saw a girl. A girl with long dark hair, wincing and lying on the ground but smiling and even laughing as a silver haired man helped her up, an even brighter smile on his face.

Tobirama looked away quickly, and kept his eyes straight ahead and met the grim, dark eyes of the Uchiha elder he had found in his company in place of Sayuri's over the last several weeks. She looked somber as always, as if her only expression was of that of seriousness and utmost discipline. It was admirable, but it made him curious as to what could possible stress or relax this woman. "Do you have suspects of who may have started this?"

Lady Kyoko cast a glance to another man, before she nodded her head and said very quietly, "a joint infiltration."

Tobirama did not react, and yet, his eyes searched the area again suspiciously. There was not a single unfamiliar chakra sense, nor a strange face. His eyes scanned the area again just for good measure. "Is it Sunagakure?" Their Kazekage was not a peaceful one, being so overwhelming strong that he had practically _forced _the shinobi that lived in the desert region to be a part of his empire. Lady Kyoko nodded.

"We believe so, there is evidence of their puppetry work here. We found an abandoned puppet and believe they thought to left it in the flames but they clearly did not expect us to be able to tame fires so well," she frowned, "but it is expected from the Hidden Sand. What bothers me is how they got past our clan."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that man that arrived three weeks ago, Hanouka of the Wind? He – or rather, _it _had been a puppet, controlled by whom we still have not confirmed, but you know how the Hidden Sand is, always leaving their signatures to prove their superiority as if we Uchihas do not have-"

"Lady Kyoko, please. With all due respect," Tobirama prompted, not in the mood to hear her personal concerns and she made an irritated sound and stood up straighter, her hands firm around the jewel-topped cane.

"In short, there has been a genjutsu placed over that our Sharingan had not deciphered. This led us to believe," and as she spoke, Tobirama already knew who – Amegakure. They had sent threats to Konoha, creeping on their border and wanting more space and territory. It was where his brother was now, in fact. Defending the very borders that infringed onto the other Hidden Village's newly acquired land. Well, land was a loose term. It was a battle field there, a battle that now Tobirama feared they were trying to push onto the Hidden Leaf and he _could not _and _would not _allow.

"I see," this was not good, not at all, "thank you. If there are any new information, please keep me informed. I will clean up the -"

"Tobirama!"

They both turned around and immediately, he recognized the voice as Hatake Enoki, the son of Ginzou who was a part of the mini-army Hashirama had brought along with him. It was also the man leading a limping Sayuri towards them. Her eye flickered, first, between Lady Kyoko and then slowly, hesitantly she turned to Tobirama. She nodded slightly as Enoki spoke. " Tobirama, sir," he coughed again, politer this time. But his dark eyes did not waver and held a mature gaze that was akin to his own.

They were actually quite similar in appearance – both on the paler side, with lighter hair. Although Tobirama's hair leaned towards white and silver, Enoki's were more of a greyer shade. They were built of the same lean, muscular physique, were both natural leaders, naturally skilled, and born prodigies. The only clear distinction was their eyes – and not just the colours, but the appearance of it. Enoki's were open, kind. Tobirama's were colder, more guarded. But on some degree, Tobirama respected this man; in fact, the Hatake father held the Senju brother's complete and utter praise. But not quite much was geared towards the son now at what Enoki was suggesting. "Perhaps you should rest, Tobirama, we could handle things here."

He frowned. "It's my job to overlook the village in place of Hashirama, I thought it was agreed."

"It is," Enoki said, his palms up defensively, "this is not a question of your authority. But you need to rest, and the damage is minimal. Just property, no casualties. And with the Hokage gone, we need you at your top health and we can't keep bothering you. You need to rest, to sleep."

"I've slept," Tobirama said flatly, "last month."

Sayuri's mouth curled with a smile that had disappeared from his life over the past month but she tried to bite it back and the corners of Lady Kyoko's mouth turned down. "Now I think we have enough of this frivolity," the woman cleared her throat, "Tobirama, as you have said ever so politely to me before," she turned the intensity of that Uchiha-famed scowl on him, reminding him that she was three, maybe almost four times his age suddenly with those dark eyes, "with all due respect, return to your office. We will keep you informed."

He raised his chin, and waited.

And then, he got his answer.

"Please," she said quietly, "it's fine. We can handle it here."

Enoki looked down on her, as if he was surprise she spoke – but pleasantly surprised. And more so when he looked up again and saw that Tobirama had sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I entrust the restoration to you then," he said blankly, "if there are any -"

"We'll come to you," Sayuri finished for him, "understood, thank you."

He opened his eyes again, red eyes dulled and his expression was not quite irritated, but not quite calm either. Then he nodded and with that, he turned around quickly and left them. But as he disappeared from their line of sight, he did not have the patience to walk, nor even run. Instead, he tossed up a kunai in the air and with a quick flash of anger or restlessness, he launched it across the village and vanished into another space-time realm, reappearing back on top the face of the Hokage Mountain.

As soon as the kunai pierced the rock, he whipped it off and stared down at it for a while, before he stabbed it back against the stone with a frustrated groan.

And he ended up just where he was less than fifteen minutes ago – overlooking the village. But this time, it was not peaceful or anxious. He was being keen, and analytical.

Hashirama, along with a platoon of other shinobi, had travelled to their eastern borders three days ago where a war was raging on the newly birthed Amegakure. There, he was fighting against Suna, Kumo and Kirigakure. Iwagakure was not yet involved, since they were trying to claim the land between the Konoha and their own village that was in the process of forming itself. So if Suna and Amegakure were really together...that would mean Konoha would be outnumbered. Surely Kirigakure would be retreating right now – they were so far from their homelands, and they did not have a large enough force anyway – so that would mean...

Defeat.

Tobirama went cold as this realization dawned. He tried to think of a way out of it. Sarutobi Sasuke was accompanying his brother as second in command, and he surely would not go down without a fight. And it wasn't as if Hashirama was alone either – he had a battalion of almost eight scores, and although their strength was not in numbers, it was in skill. Whereas the other Hidden Villages were renowned of leading a force militia, Konoha was made up of purely strong-willed shinobi. He _had _to believe that.

Even _if _it was three against one.

Even _if _Suna and Amegakure had several weapons of their own.

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes again and found himself gripping onto the railing so tightly that there were dents beneath his fingers. Gingerly, he lifted his hands off and jumped back down into Konoha. He couldn't just standby and rest, after all, and unsurprisingly. The smoke had ceased and was now drifting up in the higher air. Houses were abandoned and any affected residents seemed to be taking up residence elsewhere. Despite the fact it was so early in the morning that the skies were still black bordering onto navy, Konoha was already awake and buzzing. He walked by houses with windows wide open and sounds of laughter from the inside; by people gardening; by young children – some he recognized from the Academy - already out training. And he was proud at them for that, proud that despite the little setback from the fire, they were all going on as if nothing had happened.

Tobirama could not bring himself to awkwardly walk back into the district where the fire had broken out because he felt an odd sense of unwelcome, and yet he still lingered around Konoha. He walked the length of the interior border and the walls – something he usually would never have the opportunity to, considering his office and planning workload. And it was nice, he thought almost dazedly, it was relaxing to have all the pressure off him for once and to have someone he could rely on to do their share.

He stopped when he heard the sound of running water, his face expressing mild curiosity at the Naka river. He couldn't remember when he got this far, and although he had taken the longest route possible that looped all around Konoha to avoid the district, he had entered right back at the entrance of it. He also did not notice that the sky had lightened and it was now a navy blue with a streak of orange at the edge of it.

Without so much as a second thought, he took off his sandals and rolled up the hems of his black pants so that he could dip his feet into the comfortingly cool water. And slowly, he forced himself to not think about Konoha, about his brother, about the war...

And although he had not been actively on look out, the moment she stepped silently into the premise, his eyes slowly opened and he inclined his head back to acknowledge her presence after all those weeks. But he did not look at her. Instead, he waited until she finally came into proximity and hovered awkwardly behind him. Then with an audible sigh, she sat cross-legged by his side and leaned over to look down at the river. "The fishes are asleep," she said strangely out of the blue.

"Really, now."

Pause. Silence. He knew she wouldn't say anything further at his discouraging response so at last, he opened his eyes and gave her a weary look. "How is your leg?"

A smile played on her mouth. "It's better."

"And your eye?"

"Still the same." She unstrapped her slippers and dipped a toe hesitantly into the water before plunging knee deep into it. "But I'm learning some Sensory skills, which is really helpful." He didn't mention how he could have taught her that, and perhaps to even a higher degree.

"Is there a particular reason why you had left your planned position at the Academy?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably and said quietly, "clan interests." He could immediately tell that those were not her words, and that it was imposed on her to leave so abruptly. There was a long, awkward silence before he decided to be the reasonable person and speak first, but she had already began again. "You know I didn't really appreciate -"

"Clan interests sounds very -"

They stopped at once, and waited for the other to continue. Tobirama took the lead again. "What do you not appreciate?" he asked.

"Never mind."

Whatever calmness he had felt vanished. He flashed a sharp, annoyed look and she jumped – just the slightest – and turned her shoulders away a fraction, shifting her body away from his. She touched the hair that had fallen over her face hesitantly, building up a wall between them. It was strange that she feared him still after all this time, and he frowned disapprovingly before sighing. "Sayuri, just _say_ it."

She looked like she was about to say something else again but she shook her head instead. Then she played with each strand of the grass before ripping off a chunk and throwing it into the river, her face scrunched up in frustration. "I don't appreciate being called stupid, that's all." Her voice was soft, shy as if she was scared that he would snap at her defensively. Instead, his eyebrows shot up, his face in open curiosity. "What?"

"Being called stupid," she said, just slightly louder this time. She picked up more grass. "I know that it wasn't the most _tactical _move but I just didn't want you – I didn't want those people to die."

His eyebrows pulled together. "What are you talking about?"

She stared at him. "Those Kumo-nin?"

It was his turn to stare. "Sayu," he said slowly as if he was talking to a child, "that was over a month ago."

"So?"

"You were angry at me over a word I said over a month ago?" he recounted, hoping she would realize how childish it sounded. But then he remembered that this was Uchiha Sayuri so _of course _she would not be able to shove that incident in the past, not unless she wanted it all to explode in a single, random moment. "And I apologize if that word is harsher than I had intended -"

"_Intended_?" she repeated, one eye wide, "so you wanted to -"

"It _was _a reckless thing to do, considering the -"

He saw it in her face – each little movement as her heart fluttered and anxiety kicked in; in the way her chest swelled up, eyebrows pulled together and mouth open in protest even as he was speaking. "Stop!" Her palms flew up and she backed away from him, standing up in a hurry. "I didn't come up to argue with you, Tobirama," she said tiredly and his name sounded so strange in her tone in a way that he could not exactly pinpoint. "I just wanted to make sure that -"

"Stop."

Her face dropped and she opened up her mouth but he held up his index finger to her, and looked around the area. Someone was approaching – and fast. "Sayu, stay here while I -"

Her single, dark eye flashed with understanding, the shy Sayuri fading away as the one with priorities took over. "I'll go with you -"

"No, you won't -"

"_Please_." Her eyebrows knitted together. "Please stop trying to convince me otherwise all the time, it never works. Someone's coming within the mile, I could feel it too so let's just go meet them there and stop...or help them, all right?" She got up hastily and gave him one quick glance but he just stared at her. "Tobirama," she prompted and gestured him to come and at last, he frowned but it was not one of disapproval and he nodded at her once before they were running through the forests. Something about it felt strangely nostalgic, as if a month had not actually passed by and they were still friends – somewhat – when he knew that this was not true. Within five minutes, they both stopped dead.

She stopped breathing.

But Tobirama didn't stop. His jaw tightened and he felt each beat of his heart very clearly as he dropped to his knees.

"_Sasuke_," he whispered. As soon as he met the man's eye – barely opened ones – he cried out and collapsed onto him. How could this be? His brother's second in command...beaten, on the brink of death and collapsing into his arms when he should be out in Amegakure? No. No, Tobirama would not even _think_ about that. Think that he had abandoned – or worse, fled his men. "What -"

"Tobirama," this man, this powerful, brave shinobi whose face was stained with blood and hair matted in dirt and one eye swollen shut _sobbed, _"Tobirama, your brother -"

_No_.

Everything stopped.

He could hear Sayuri fall against the tree, he could hear her breathing turn heavy and long and he could hear her repressing a sob and more than anything he could hear the drumming in his ears. Bit by bit his eyes widen and inch by inch he felt ice consume as Sasuke dug his fingers into his arm, his head dropping and a sob wrecking his body.

"He's dead, Tobirama, Hashirama is _dead_."

* * *

Last chapter was confusing and super choppy, so I tried to make up for it with the first couple paragraphs of this one...hopefully, that clarifies the situation? And I'm sorry if everything seems so rushed with Hashirama's death but good Lord I'm at Chapter Seventeen and Tobirama isn't even Hokage yet! So I'm sorry for that, but according to the wiki, he _does _die shortly after the formation of Konoha...so...

And I know I said quick update but school is coming close, exams are in a week so...it may be awhile depending on my productivity level (which is close to none).

Reviews would be incredibly helpful though if you have even the slightest idea of the whole Kurama part (or maybe I'm just not very smart?) and helpful (to force me to edit the next chapter) and lovely (because you are all very lovely). Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: The Senjus

Chapter Eighteen: The Senjus

He became the Hokage shortly after.

There was no dispute over it. The moment they recovered Hashirama's body and returned it to Konoha, Sayuri had watched behind a tree as several shinobi poured over it - examining it, confirming that there is no way that he could have survived, as if they had not already felt his cold body under their fingertips. She bit down on her lip, her fingers digging into a tree as she forced herself to not feel sad at seeing the once laughing, smiling, bright and passionate Senju Hashirama dead and still. Forever.

But God, she did.

She knew that he had died honourably - that the only reason why half of the people returned was because he had sacrificed himself to defend the retreat. But he was Hashirama, the Hokage, so he did not only provided an opportunity, but he pressured Sunagakure and the other Hidden Villages enough that they surrendered, preferring to admit defeat then lose more of the men that had not already be annihilated. And even as Hashirama was dying, even when Konoha lost so much – he agreed. He agreed with his dying breath that there shall be peace.

And thus, the war ended and the threat of a Great Shinobi war was solved with an armistice.

She should be grateful, happy. But she wasn't. Not as she watched Tobirama approach his older brother and squeeze his lifeless hands, closing his eyes before nodding and allowing them to take the body away.

She had heard his words, whispered into the air.

"_Farewell, brother,_" he had said, his eyes squeezed shut and his voice low. And for a long moment, he didn't say anything and she thought that was it but then -

"We will meet again in the other life."

But she knew that they were not parting words, not as much as it was a promise - one Sayuri desperately hoped would not be reclaimed soon.

xxx

Everything happened too fast, and yet too slow. The major things – the inauguration ceremony, per se– passed by in a blur. But when Sayuri watched as Tobirama stood in front of the crowd, his eyes down as the elders of the noble clans and renowned shinobi all spoke about Hashirama's greatness and Tobirama's capability of not only upholding his legacy but surpassing him – it was painfully slow simply to watch his reaction. And his reaction was none. He stood up as if each muscle was against him and he swiftly avoided accepting the trademark Hokage's brimmed hat and nodded and vowed that he will not let Konoha fall – ever.

And even though it was a joyous event and people erupted into cheers and tears of relief, she couldn't help but feel...sad. Sad the way she had when her father was killed as he hugged her, sad as when the entire clan stared at her as Kyoko told her that her mother had died, and she couldn't _be _relieved like everyone else that there was someone like Tobirama to step in and take control over the village, someone to protect the every single person in Konoha regardless of their origin. With each second, her face lost its attentiveness further and further and her eyes glazed over and her breathing became less steady and less natural.

Hashirama was dead, and she was not happy.

And neither was Tobirama, but nobody else seemed to realize it.

Well, not no one. "Sayuri?"

She stiffened and looked at the man next to her with a startled expression. "Enoki," she said, her voice hollow and she blinked, "is everything okay?"

The kind faced, white haired twenty year old man regarded her with a careful expression, as if she was fragile and at her breaking point. And maybe she was, he wouldn't know. "I was just asking you the same thing," he said slowly, "aren't you glad that your friend is the Hokage?"

"My friend?" she repeated and cast a glance back to Tobirama who was now off stage and talking to several people years and decades older than him. "I guess." Her face and voice was an obvious indication that she no longer wanted to be here in the crowd of people that were all feeling light and happy, and some even inspired. Enoki didn't understand why she was so quiet, in general he didn't understand _her_ sometimes – but that was what made her more interesting.

After meeting her at the day of the Kumo infiltration, Enoki did not stop seeing her. At first, he didn't even know who she was but when he heard that an Uchiha – those Sharingan-bearing, dark and generally aloof clan – was taking part in the Academy, his curiosity got the better of him. And then he realized it was a _female _Uchiha and one with the kekkei genkai nonetheless and it was quite obvious to him that he simply had to introduce himself. But then the spies nearly got a hold of some blueprints of Konoha and Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime_, _saved the day and it was strange that despite the happiness, the girl was sad.

And here she was again – sad in the time of celebration.

"Do you want to leave?"

She nodded.

And so they moved, in a pair, and for the first time since the day began, Tobirama looked up and watched as the two left together.

xxx

"Tobirama?"

He looked up wearily, and she thought she saw disappointment in his eyes. "Misa," he said oddly, "how can I help you?"

The hazel-eyed girl smiled warmly and swung around to show him the tray. "Grandpa wanted me to send you something, he says it will sooth the nerves."

He frowned and didn't make any movement that indicated that he was going to accept the tea. "It's a kind thought, but I'm not nervous."

She raised an eyebrow, propping the edge of the tray against her hip with one hand to secure it as she moved away the papers on his desk for him to set down the pot and cups. She wondered if it was too forward, but he was never one to be easily offended. "He says it will also help you get over your grief," she added gently, looking up through her eyelashes as she poured the tea onto the cup, the flowery, herbal scent of it wafting in the area. Tobirama didn't say anything and nostalgia suddenly hit her. Hard.

He had always been like this. Stoic and guarded, he was never the one to make his thoughts and emotions obvious. And he was praised for that, always, and although he was the younger brother, adults often looked to him before Hashirama or even Kawarama – but that was years ago, when they were just children. And he grew so much faster at her, and such a rapid pace that although they were only a year a part, she could never keep up - he was years stronger, more mature, too intelligent for her. Even with her medic-nin status that caused her to assist in triple as much operations than he would fight in wars and battles, she was never in his league. They were never even friends, just mere acquaintances.

But she loved him anyway.

Loved him from afar. Loved this boy who was strong and composed and so loyal and dedicated to their clan – and now, the village. She loved him when she saw his anger and frustration when he cracked all those weeks ago after they told the first family that their mother had died. She loved him when he showed nothing, and if he were to show everything – not that it would happen, not soon - she would love him then.

And she was okay with that, okay enough that even though she was twenty and never had a serious romantic relationship, she would continue to wait for him, wait until at last, things were established and Tobirama would realize that he could not do everything alone, that he needed someone by his side, and that she would be the person for him.

"Thank you," he said and brought the cup to his mouth, taking a sip but again, there was no reaction. She knew that he only tasted a little more than hot water, but it didn't stop her grandfather on insisting to bring it anyway. She remembered the rather blunt old man exclaiming out _a man that lost his brother will need a woman – don't matter who that man is! _Then off she was to accompany him, but as the seconds went by, she knew that her grandfather was wrong and that Senju Tobirama – still – did not need anyone. Not yet, anyway.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, as she looked around the office and realize there were no seats for guests. It wasn't the Hokage's office and yet all the documents had been moved there already. Everything but chairs. She wasn't surprised. It was Tobirama's subtle way of saying that he did not _do _prolonged visits. She hovered there awkwardly.

"About?"

"You know what, Tobirama," she sighed, "we've known each other for quite a while." And although they had grown up within the same clan and within the same proximity and even with the fact that they were not quite strangers, she was also not blind to the fact that he did not necessarily think of her as a friend. He had shown her kindness, yes, but it was what was necessary and expected. In no way was it because he _thought _of her that way and she was fine with it because she was no longer a little girl, she was an intelligent, independent woman with worthy abilities of her own. She was not nervous and young and needed protection.

Not like that other person – like that girl.

And she knew that Tobirama was not the one preferable to the damsel-in-distress type, he didn't have that rescuer complex. And yet she could not figure out what it was that made the two polar opposites meet.

His eyes narrowed the slightest, but she could not tell if it was because he was paying attention, or because he was suspicious. "And?"

"I know that you are sad."

"I didn't realize it was a secret."

She stopped.

She did not expect that...that blatant truth. She thought he would not respond, or maybe he would say something along the lines of _it does not matter, the village is happy _or something that completely avoided the spotlight being on him but she did not, and would not ever, expect him to admit to his emotions. Her mouth was slightly open, unable to form a reply. She was so ready to help him through it, help him come to terms to his feelings and to bring down that wall – but it was already down and now she did not know what to say.

He stood up, pushing back his chair, his palm on the desk. "I appreciate your kindness as well, Misama, but I would prefer to be alone."

"Of – of course," she said, dumbstruck. He nodded and walked out of the room, avoiding to come within any distance a radius from her and left her behind, staring out the window that overlooked the village. She caught a glimpse of him – of his face in the reflection. Eyes down and although his mouth was usually in perpetual frown, his blank face seemed...sad. Something about that expression kept her there, kept her replaying that one minute they shared over and over.

Again. Each little moment forever imprinted into her head.

She didn't know when, but something pulled her away from that thought. From afar, she could see a dark haired figure running towards the monument and she blinked, snapping out of it and leaving behind the things she brought in as she left his room. She walked calmly out, knowing that she would not run into Tobirama because he had a tendency to disappear from the world to eliminate all possibilities of coincidentally meeting someone. But Misama did not extend the same caution. She stood outside the entrance into the mountains and watched as a panting young woman jog towards the entrance. The girl's eye brightened with recognition.

"Misa – hi," Sayuri said, slightly breathless, "are you here to see Tobirama, too?"

"Yes, but he left," she said without any infliction. She looked at the girl carefully. Even though the Uchiha inherited her clan's signature dark hair, the way the sun was setting behind it gave strands a golden glow. And along with the usual dark hair, she had the Uchiha's dark eyes to match – but one was hidden behind a patch, and Misama could see the two scars that she had dressed – regrettably, she was still ashamed that she had lashed out at her and she did not think she would forget the way the girl had shook under her hands when she squeezed the bandaged too tight – all those weeks ago. There was one scar running diagonally over her eye and towards the sides of her face, while the other was parallel, but beginning at the edge of her eye.

And although Misama was called beautiful and she was never one to be modest and claim otherwise, she was not above recognizing a certain loveliness to the girl.

Or perhaps it was merely because there was something very _open_ to her.

To Sayuri.

"Oh," she said dejectedly, "did you get to see him?"

"Briefly," she said. She saw no reason to lie about it, although it was certainly not something to boast about. Their five line conversation was far from brag worthy – not that it was a competition between the two girls.

Sayuri shifted awkwardly, her hand rubbing her arm. Being a medic-nin, Misama's eyes detected injuries even when she wasn't looking. On those thin fingers, she saw healing scrapes, and telltale signs of scars along with several crooked fingers – perhaps from an old fracture that was not treated well or at all – and even a knuckle that was millimetres too low. Her nails were also very short and unlike most women; Misama knew it was because the girl was a kunoichi and she was guessing a very dedicated one. Long nails, although were a sign of beauty and wealth in other nations, were also a giveaway of civilian upbringing. "Is he okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"His brother just died." Misama frowned. "What do you think?"

Her eye shot to the ground. "You're right, I'm sorry." Pause. "That came out wrong." Another pause. "I'm sorry," will this girl quit apologizing? "What I meant to ask was if you made him feel...better?"

Misama frowned. _That was an unusual question. _"Pardon?"

Sayuri looked up and her eyebrows puckered together as she examined the older girl with a certain cautionary gaze. "'You two are friends, aren't you? I thought that you would comfort him..." She let the rest of her statement drift, as if she wanted Misama to confirm something. When she didn't respond, Sayuri continued uncomfortably, "well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll see you...around." She took a step back, and then blinked as if she remembered something. "Oh, and thank you for helping me before."

Before?

As in _six weeks _before?

And _helping_?

Misama sighed.

"Wait," she called out tiredly as the girl began to retreat back. Sayuri's head shot up, her hair in her face from the wind, and Misama took a step closer. "I apologize if I come off cold, it's not intentional."

A smile lit the girl's face, a strangely warm one as if they were close friends or family as opposed to strangers with a mutual friend – a loose term, as well. "It's fine, you weren't cold at all. I understand." And she did – she had that look in her face, that openness in that single eye and that smile that was hard to explain without sounding arrogant. But there was something about the girl that made Misama feel as if _she _was the superior, as if she was good, the one to be desired, the one to be wanted. A smile that made Sayuri look as if she was giving herself entirely to the other. And it was strange, and it was sudden but it was not...bad.

Slowly, Misama understood the allure.

No, that was not the right word. Allure was usually tied to seduction, and there was nothing of that nature in this girl. But there was a certain pull to her. "At the hospital," Misama began slowly, "I'm sorry for -"

"No, no," she said her palms in the air and eye wide, "please, don't apologize. You don't have to say another word – like I said, I understand." Her hands dropped. "You're a friend of Tobirama, and I can see that...what I asked could come off as bothersome. I didn't mean it. And I'm only here now to make sure that he isn't alone when he's grieving but," she waved her hand towards her, "he isn't."

Oh, but he was, yet he wasn't. Senju Tobirama wasn't so much as _alone _as he was _a_ lone. A person by himself, a man that was an island.

Misama leaned back against the wall relaxingly, her arms straight and palms flat against the ledge by her hips. "You know," she said, her eyes wandering, "I knew him when we were younger."

Sayuri took a step closer, interested. "What was he like?"

Misama smiled despite herself. "Exactly as he is now," she said, shaking her head but that smile remained, "very logical. Precocious. Independent. Hard to read." She paused. "Strong."

"That sounds about right," Sayuri nodded.

"He hasn't changed, even with Hashirama gone, he -"

"Misama!"

They both swung around, and their eyes locked on an old man doubled over a cane but with a fierceness in his eyes that were identical to hers. His face was lined with wrinkles, his hair was nearly almost all gone with the exception of several strands here and there – but there was life in his face parallel to a child's. Or more like a teenager full of angst. "Where is that little brat?!" he demanded and charged towards the two young women, his cane like a stab to the ground. "I sent you for that tea -"

"Grandfather," Misama said sternly, "please, contain yourself. You are not home," she reminded and he gave her an annoyed look before rudely pointing at a dismayed Sayuri with his cane.

"And who's this?" he asked but then answered his own question before she could introduce herself. "Ah, an Uchiha?"

"My name is -"

"You know," he continued anyway, "back in the old days, if I got my hands on you, I could to wrap my fingers around your pretty little-"

"_Grandfather_." Misama admonished, appalled at her grandfather. Yes, he was loud and spoke his mind too often but it was one thing to be disrespectful and another to bring up the days where there was a death penalty for just belonging to the former enemy clan. "_Please_, stop." She sighed and turned to Sayuri, whose eye was even wider and face pale. "I apologize for his behaviour, I suppose you could consider him a veteran of sorts...speaking about the old days of war. Please do not think of the Senju clan as one to bear a grudge."

She blinked and then shook her head. "Not at all!" she said quickly then turn to Tomoyouki Senju, bowing politely. "And I apologize for any damage my clan -"

"Save it for someone whose entire family wasn't slaughtered by your people," he brushed off dismissively and then looked at Misama, "well, not _entirely_." And despite the nonchalance in his tone that startled Sayuri beyond words, it was completely true. His wife, his two children, a pregnant daughter in law that carried Misama's unborn younger brother...dead. All killed by the people that the dark haired girl lived with, see often, shared meals...maybe loved and held dearly. At least that was what he assumed.

Misama could clearly see the very moment Sayuri's heart unravelled with guilt on her face and she felt pity. "That was over a decade ago," she said gently, not wanting to give the girl a heart attack, "he is just being a bigot." She gave a dirty, and reproachful look to the old man who acted as if they were talking about the weather. "And I was just -"

"So where's that little brat?" Tomoyouki continued, "just because he's the Hokage, does he think that he could just avoid me? _Huh_?" He stomped the cane on the ground, forming impressive cracks and Sayuri knew that despite his age, he was not one to underestimate – then again, she did not underestimate anyone. "You know, when his brother was the Hokage, that long-haired youngster made sure to visit his elders often like a good young man. Unlike his younger brother. All he cares for are the little ones, for the rules, for the -"

"Grandfather -"

"_I remember_," he said louder, getting off topic the way older people tended to and now that the topic was off the death of his family and Sayuri, she was not _too _frightened by him, "when they were younger – where there's still four of 'em. Kawarama was a good kid...Butsuma liked him enough. Went off to be a man when he was still a boy – a mistake there but still the kid's guts. Looks just like the _Nidaime_ now," he said, both hands on the head of the cane.

Sayuri had never heard of Kawarama before – in fact, she did not know that Tobirama even _had _three brothers. But then it hit her that it was because his brother was dead and just as quick, her excitement disappeared.

"Hashirama too...weird hair, but a good kid. I would never think that out of the Senju brothers, it would be _him _to come up with an idea like Konoha. I would probably guess it would be _the other one _but it just shows you that despite everything, I could still be wrong." And he laughed this hearty, echoing laugh and the two women shared a glance – of apologetic and embarrassment – before he stopped and continued solemnly. "And can't forget about Itama. The kid was a lot like his mother, gentle. No, he was like his grandparents. I remember 'em. Years, _years _before. Grandparents...Itama...not a man at all, not like the eldest. Butsuma's genes skipped a generation, probably. Happens a lot more than you would think in our clan..."

Sayuri remembered the boy with both dark and light hair and rightfully child-like innocence to his face and did not, at all, appreciate what was said about him. "Excuse me," she said but he was still rambling so she had to repeat herself louder, "_excuse me_." He stopped and looked at her as if she was a pest but it did not intimidate her, not this time. "Of course he wasn't a man, he was a _boy_. He died as a boy."

Pause.

Misama could hear laughter from a far, but the overwhelming sense of her grandfather staring down the girl with fists by her side was all she could feel.

"No. You're wrong, little girly," he scolded, shaking his finger at her. "He wasn't a boy, he was a _shinobi_."

She was silenced by that.

"But they were good bunch anyway. May not sound like it – I know – but they sure were. I remember when they first did their first jutsu...I was just coming back from one of the wars then. I think it was the pale kid that got it first – Tobirama. Then Kawarama and the rest followed alike. They sure were happy for a stupid little earth jutsu...not so stupid, I guess, since Hashirama got the wood release from that – God, are their names long! Anyway, they were like little puppies...running home to their pop. Wasn't happy at all...think the little one cried 'cause he didn't get a pat on the back..."

Misama coughed and looked away uncomfortably. "Sayuri, feel free to leave," she said. She would have never thought she would soften towards this girl because of the embarrassment of her grandfather – but it had happened and there was no use denying it.

"I couldn't possibly -"

"No, you can," Tomoyouki interrupted. "Beat it, scram!"

She stared at him for a moment, frozen before she flushed and ducked her head, apologizing one last time. Her eyes rested on Misama longer than usual before she hurried off. Misama stared after her for a long while as the girl disappeared into the distance, and then she sighed and turned to face her grandfather – who was surprisingly staring after her as well, but not with anger or annoyance or any sort of emotions one would think considering the way he had just treated her.

His golden-emerald eyes were soft, and his hands tight around the curved top of the cane. "She sure did grew up," he said quietly. In an instant, he changed. Gone was the arrogant, booming voice of a bitter old man, and back came the thoughtful elder who disguised his intelligence under that sharp exterior that Hashirama often sought out advice from.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her as if he had not realized she was there. "Didn't you see?" he asked, although his head was not quite there into the conversation now that he had no one to try to hide his true self from, no one to be on defence with. His finger circled the skin on the edge below his collar bone that was concealed by his garments. "The scar."

Misama's eyes narrowed. "What scar?"

He turned back to stare over the horizon, imagining a tiny girl, running up to the arms of her father, her long dark hair flying in the wind and big, dark eyes shining and wide as a smile that lit up even the most cold-hearted Uchiha's - even if it was only for a second - took over her face. "The one that Tobirama gave her."

She stilled.

"The one he made when he killed her father...right as the man was hugging his little girl."

She didn't breathe.

"Shame, really," he continued with a slow shake of his head, "she could've been a lovely girl, a happy one."

But Misama didn't understand - wasn't she?

xxx

Sayuri wanted to see her parents.

Maybe it was the way that old man brought up his own dead family that brought up all the memories of her own. She avoided thinking about her father and mother like the plague because nothing brought her more pain than the idea of her father dead because of Tobirama, and her mother...dead. Period. The idea of never being able to create new memories. The idea of _the end_. But the more she thought about the topic, the more she wanted to quit. Wanted to find a way to just undo everything – but remembering the days with Madara and bleeding eyes, she knew that it was pointless. She wanted control, wanted a way to bring everything back.

She let out a sigh.

She couldn't think about that, she had to make the thought forbidden. And yet...she was so _alone_. So completely void of family and relationships. Yet with each passing day, she found affection through Enoki's smile or the way the little children throughout Konoha giggled because they did not know who she was – unless it was a pirate – and the few people that took pity on this girl that was always seen in Konoha, and never her own house. But first, it was Tobirama who opened the door of making Konoha her family.

But it still was not the same.

She wandered to the edge of Konoha, where a cemetery was set up and it was horribly depressing. Gravestones of certain persons were grouped by their clan, and her mother's – not her father's, for he died long before Konoha – was on the far edge, away from the rest. It didn't stop her from going there anyway, careful not to step anywhere close to the others. Once she arrived, she could only stare down at the smooth stone with her mother's name engraved on it. _Uchiha Izumi. Mother, wife, kunoichi. _

"Hi, mom." Her voice cracked and she crouched down, resting the weight of her entire body on her toes as her elbows balanced on the tip of her knees, her hand dangling above the ground, "Hashirama is...he's dead," she told the rock. There was no response, of course. "But it's strange," she said quietly, "it's as if no one _noticed_. They knew the Hokage was dead, but -"

She stopped as her Sensory-skills kicked in and she slowly straightened up to her full height.

"Tobirama," she said quietly, the whisper lingering in the air. He was not facing her, dressed in all black and out of the blue and white garments of before, his _happuri _gone and he looked...normal again. No longer a warrior, or a shinobi – but a man grieving for his brother. And grieving he was. He was sitting on the dirt, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head lowered and seeing that...hurt. It pained her way to see sadness in a man she thought felt none.

Her chest felt heavy and she approached him hesitantly. He didn't move, even when she made a sound – lots of sound, the distance was tiresome - and she sat next to him, close by without being invasive.

"That took you awhile," he said, his voice just as low.

"The distance between is ridiculous." She tried to smile. He didn't respond, and this time, she decided to take the initiative to continue. "I don't understand. If all these people-" she gestured around, "died for the sake of Konoha, they should be remembered together. Not separate by clans."

He didn't say anything, and then: "You're right."

She smiled, and they sat there in silence, staring at Hashirama's grave that was surprisingly no more extravagant than the rest. It said nothing but _long live Senju Hashirama, Hokage, husband, father; son, and brother. _No date of birth, no date of death as if he was a symbol, and not a person – and she found that...nice. It made him sound immortal, made everything he stand for seem immortal as if there was no expiration date on his idea of peace and love and unity.

"There wasn't a funeral."

She looked up at him, but all she could see was half his face, his chin and moth cut off by the arms that wrapped around the top of his knees. "Everything just feels really strange."

"I noticed. You didn't seem happy when they called you the Hokage."

His fingers curled up into a fist. "Like I said, it feels strange," he repeated. "It should be Hashirama, always, not me."

"You care about Konoha too," she defended. "It only makes sense for you to -" But then she stopped because she realized that Tobirama did not need anyone to convince him that he was the only possible Hokage to follow after Hashirama, because it was obvious. But regardless it still did not make the situation any easier on his part, to replace his older brother.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to help him, but had no idea how. She tried to imagine what _she _wanted when she found about her parent's death. When she was younger, she wanted to curl up and wanted her mother to hold her and never let her go. She wanted _everyone _to hold her and never let her go because it meant that they wouldn't leave and that meant that they wouldn't die.

And when her mother died, she wanted to kill the ones who took her away from her.

So Sayuri inched closer to Tobirama and slowly put an arm around him. Awkwardly. He was taller than her, bigger than her, but she tried anyway. Maybe that expression of his would disappear and he would be irritated or angry or best case, amused at her pathetic attempt – but instead, he only looked down at her and asked in a very flat tone, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you," she said, her fingers finding a spot to hold on past his shoulders.

"You're not very good."

"I'm not usually offered a chance."

"I could tell." But he didn't move away, nor did he seem disgusted by her touch. But at last, with a sigh, his right hand crossed his chest to pluck off her hand from his shoulder. And for a moment, he simply held her hand and she forced herself to breathe in, to breathe deeply. His hands were cool, hardened by the life he led. His fingers straightened out, twining into hers just slightly. And just as she started to curl up her fingers into his, he abruptly let her go and shifted away. He crossed his arms on top of his knees, and his face dipped lower. His eyes closed, just slightly and that little action took her breath away.

He was _sad_.

"Please, tell me what I could do." Her fist tightened. She just wanted to _help _him because he was _emotional _and _sad_. And she wasn't used to it because she had no idea what to expect and she was scared of that.

"Nothing," he said, staring at his brother's name, "you don't have to do anything. You_ can't _do anything."

She bit down on her lip, studying him and then slowly, she began.

"But what if I can?"

His eyes flickered to her. "What?"

She turned to face him, and placed a hand on his arm. Her face was focused again, eyes losing its thoughtfulness and taking on the same determination she held when she told him that she would not leave him, even if he told her to. "Tobirama, I know that you said not to think about it but I _have_ and...and if there are jutsu to summon the Shinigami and take away souls, can't there be one to bring it back? If fuinjutsu is all about changing the way things are made and reorganizing them, couldn't we simply find...find a host that could change into a body and pull back a soul? With the right -"

And then she realized that he was not stopping her.

He was not angry.

He was not telling her to be silent.

He was _listening_.

"With the right seal, we could summon a soul back and place it in a vessel, can't we? Theoretically speaking?"

There was silence, and the elation fell, her face dropping in disappointment. But then -

"We can," he said quietly, "we can."

* * *

You wanted more Tobirama/Sayuri - bam. I hope that is enough. And I know that he creates the edo tensei when Hashirama's alive but yeah...no. Not in this story he isn't (: A bit of a longer chapter but it fits the entire scene (or I hope it does).

Hopefully, that was worth the two weeks wait - and if not...sorry!

But hey, on the bright side, I am done Grade Ten! Thank the Loooord.

But anyway, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19: To Uzushiogakure!

Chapter Nineteen: To Uzushiogakure

"Find me Uchiha Sayuri."

The man looked up, spluttering. "Say-Sayuri, Lord Hokage?" _Who is that_? "And where would she be -"

They were disrupted with the sounds of stumbling footsteps. A door swung open and just _chaos_.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Papers fell, a body banged into the door and desperate hands scrambled, failing to retrieve it before bumping into the wall. "Sorry we took a while! Enoki ran into -"

"Don't apologize, just come," Tobirama said, without looking up from his desk. "You may leave," he told the other shinobi, who bowed his head before giving the girl with an eye patch, the bands hidden in her hair and the man beside her a strange glance. Tobirama still did not look up as Enoki set down the last of the Hokage's scroll regarding missions by the corner and Sayuri let all the loose papers drop onto his table with a loud exhale. Tobirama was inspecting a piece of document, his eyes running down it before scribbling his signature and stamping it and setting it aside for the new ones that she brought in.

He didn't stop. "I need you two to go on a mission."

She perked up and gave Enoki a grin, elbowing his side childishly and he rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. She turned back to Tobirama, who was leaning to one side, looking tired with his head against his hand and his eyes constantly moving. "Name it, Lord -"

And he looked up. For the first time in several hours, he, at last, looked away from a piece of document to give Sayuri a withering glance and she stopped with the formalities immediately, finishing her sentence with his name instead and an apologetic smile. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking at Sayuri and then at Enoki.

With the village's power noticeably reduced after the last huge battle, he didn't want to send any of the older, more experienced shinobi out for small missions. And although Enoki was definitely skilled, he was much younger than his father or the other men of Konoha that Tobirama preferred to keep to secure the village. With Sasuke in rehabilitation – better that than dead, he supposed – and Enoki's father, Ginzou, acting as one of his closest right hand man, Tobirama knew that he needed to depend on the younger ones for any non-battle related mission.

Younger ones being people around his own age. Not children, not for this.

"Sayuri and Enoki, I want you two to go to Uzushiogakure." Tobirama began, forcing himself to look away from Sayuri and to the man beside her, purely because he knew that staring at the girl as he spoke the entire time would give the other the wrong impression. "As you know, Mito is originally from that Hidden Village and will serve as a diplomat, and will be staying there for several days. You will be travelling there with her to make sure she arrives there safely, and people of her own village will accompany her back. You do not have to wait. Just get her there safely." He stopped. "Sayuri, I trust you remember the location."

"I do," she said slowly, cautiously. Tobirama's eyes did not leave hers and she understood the hidden message in them as well.

They were going to a land famous for its fuinjutsu and knowledge of the Death God, and it could only mean one thing.

They were going to find a way to bring back the dead.

xxx

She turned around at the sound of her name. Enoki stopped as well, but she smiled at him distractedly and told him to go ahead before turning around to Tobirama who had moved to the front of his desk and leaned against it. Crossing his arms. Of course. She looked at him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Sayu," he said in a low tone, his red eyes steadily on hers, "I think this goes without saying, but I want you to be fully aware anyway." Now, she was curious. She waited for him to continue but then his eyelids lowered slightly and he looked to the side for a moment before continuing. "In the past," he began slowly, "I have protected you, have I not?"

"You have." She was still examining him warily, seeing where he was going with this. He nodded, still not looking at her.

"But that was before I became the Hokage. So you understand...I can't do that anymore." He stopped. "I want you to understand that you have to be dependent on yourself, and to not expect my help -"

"I never did," she said quickly. She thought about the incident at the valley - she had _no_ idea that she was going to be rescued, she ran to help Kagami anyway simply because she had to. And at the Turtle Island...well, she was screaming at him with hopeless abandon because she knew that he was around and she needed to scream to concentrate her terror, and his name was the only thing her distraught mind could come up with. Then realizing her hastiness, her face softened into a shy smile and she inched towards him. "That came out wrong." He watched her, waiting for her to correct herself but she had no idea how. "But I understand what you're trying to say, Tobirama."

He frowned as he watched her, weighing whether or not to continue but with a sigh, he closed his eyes and returned to his desk. "Just be safe, Sayu."

She smiled and reached out - and for a moment, she wanted to touch him, touch his arm, hold his hand - but instead her fingers curled up into a fist and she knotted her fingers together behind her back. But the smile didn't waver, not one bit. "Will do, Lord Hokage."

He looked up, caught off guard but all he saw was her dark hair whipping out the door as she disappeared, the sound of her laughter trailing behind her.

And he smiled, ever the slightest.

xxx

"Hey, Enoki!"

The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder once, and then once again with a groan. Sayuri smiled at the approaching girl who was _literally _an identical to Enoki despite being seven years younger and nearly half his height. "Emiko," he frowned, bending over to place a hand on her shoulders, "go _home_." The thirteen year old girl, who acted the way most people her age tended to, puffed up and her face turned red, her fist by her side.

"That's not fair!" she argued back, "you and dad get to go on missions all the time while I have to stay here with a squad that isn't even as good as -"

The older brother _tsk_ed and stood up again. "There's no _i _in team, Emi."

"But there's _i _in mission," she countered and at that, Sayuri laughed. She sympathized with the younger girl who longed to make a difference by going out on missions, and with assignments still being relatively new to her, the excitement had not yet faded. She crossed her arms and leaned against pole, waiting for the siblings to finish their affectionate bickering. They were going back and forth with it, both intent on their own plans until the red-haired woman came into view. Enoki was still arguing with the narrow-eyed and squinting Emiko and did not notice until Sayuri tugged at the back of his shirt. He broke away quickly with resignation. "Go home and train, Emiko. You're not going to win this one."

She glared at him and then punched him – and although Sayuri was well aware of the fact that Enoki could have dodged it, she knew that he allowed the little girl to hit him anyway just to get her anger out. He faked a groan – giving Sayuri a knowing look when his head was turned – before claiming that he had enough and lifted the screaming and kicking little girl under her arms and practically _throwing _her towards the other direction. By the time she turned around, Mito had arrived and she took a quick look at the somber, aged but young woman before storming off, screaming that she hated Enoki.

"Love you too, Emi," he muttered, shaking his head. Then he turned to Mito. "Lady Mito," he said politely, bowing his head at the former Hokage's wife. Her face was touched with sadness before she nodded, and said both their names quietly.

Sayuri knew that she was mourning. She was a widow now, and although Sayuri did not know Mito earlier, it didn't stop her from feeling sympathy anyway. But Tobirama had told her not to bring it up, that this woman preferred to continue out normally and that in time, she would heal. She had children, family and the love that was required to recover from the loss of her husband and Tobirama stressed again and again to Sayuri to _not _look at her with pity.

"Are you two ready then?" she asked.

They nodded. Both Enoki and Sayuri were dressed in shinobi gear despite the fact that they would be going through secured Konoha land where there would be no hostile hidden villages anywhere near the route to get to Uzushiogakure. They were cautious, nonetheless, about any ninjas left behind. Mito was out of her usual robes and headdress, although the pin in her hair remained. It was a small mission, one that should not run into _any _casualties and Tobirama threatened Enoki, as the squad leader, that if he were to arrive without Mito or return without Sayuri, he might as well not come back anyway – and to run. Run far and fast.

Sayuri just complained that it was sexist that the man was the leader.

And Tobirama reminded her that Mito was there as a diplomat, and that Sayuri could not, w_ould not _kill anyone if it came to that case. She was silenced, then.

The point remained – no one would die. And she knew that Tobirama would have gone himself, but he had to put Konoha first and even if she _did _feel like she was in danger, she would not allow Tobirama to go because that would be the most _un_Hokage thing to do.

As they left Konoha in a run, she kept up by Enoki's side, catching a glimpse at him.

She trusted this man with her life, perhaps as much as Tobirama. The only difference in that trust was that Tobirama had proven himself on several occasions that he was her hero, whereas Enoki had been – or was becoming – a constant. He helped her with Sensory, and helped her with summoning jutsu, both things that he mastered long ago. She wanted to adapt Sensory just as her mother had and although it sounded conniving, she wanted to one day be as good as summoning so that she would meet Kin again, a wolf that for whatever reason, appealed to her. He had gotten the Eyebright for her despite the fact that she left him...twice. She _had _to show her gratitude. And Enoki could help her with that. But his teaching abilities aside, she knew that in the real world – in battles, in difficult situations – that he _would _be able to save her. They were friends, after all, and she would do the same for him.

He was a leader, he was kind, he was understanding, he was skilled. If there was anyone to replace Tobirama's streak of saving her life, it would be him. And not because Tobirama was insufficient, but because now he officially had an entire village – families, and elders, and adults, and children, and babies, and crops and livestock and houses and scrolls and resources – to look after. She remembered Misama, and knew that she had no right taking up the Hokage's time. And it was okay. She wasn't alone, anymore, she had a friend. She had Enoki. Enoki with his dark eyes, his grey-white hair, his friendly smile. "Do I have something on my face?" Enoki asked, a smile teasing on his face and Sayuri grinned but didn't respond.

"I was just thinking."

"About my face?"

"Yes," she said, her smile growing, "because it is _such _a mystery."

"One that will I carry to my grave," he joked lightly, "a family secret of sorts." He slowed down, so that they were nearly moving at the same speed, their bodies identical. "Speaking of family secrets, how is that eye of yours?"

She frowned. She had been checking her left eye for a while, often taking out her eye patch to simply see what she could...see. Her right eye was clear but it was strange when her other was exposed – as if her perspective had been cut in half, everything suddenly unfocused. But then she would activate her Sharingan and it would be sharper, and then she would try with her Mangekyo and then suddenly everything was...morphed. Double lines, as if two realities had overlapped – but not quite.

"The same." She paused. "You don't have to check in, nothing will change."

But he heard the softness in her voice and knew that she just did not want to sound ungrateful of the Eyebright that healed her right eye. "I don't know, I don't think I'd get over blindness in a matter of weeks."

"I could see," she reminded him quickly, her single eye boring into his.

Mito was several yards behind them – despite Sayuri's insistence that she stay in the middle – watching them carefully. She watched as a smile pull up on the younger Hatake's face, and as the Uchiha girl nudged him before speeding up and going ahead. He dropped in speed, allowing distance between them and eventually located himself next to her, although his eyes lingered on the back of the dark haired girl for a second too long before turning to Mito.

"Is everything all right?" he asked politely. She nodded, but he wasn't convinced. For a moment, they didn't say anything, and it was strange that she didn't feel uncomfortable. She thought that the silence would be awkward, but there was an air this young man emitted that put her at ease, that made her feel reassured. Then, he spoke. "Are you excited to visit your former home?"

"Not quite," she admitted, her eyes straight ahead, "it was quite...chaotic when I left."

He nodded solemnly. "Some of our troops went out to assist them," he told her, "but...it is a bit rougher when you're in the coastal area."

She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So," her voice made it clear that she was insistent on a change of topic, "how long have you known her?"

"Her?" he repeated as if he did not know who she was referring to but then gave up the charade. "Sayuri, you mean."

"Yes." She had heard about the Uchiha through Hashirama, but never once from Tobirama although now she suspected they had a closer relationship than she had been led to think. It would be interesting to see it unfold since her husband's – deceased husband's – brother tended to be the independent type. Then again, she was not blind to the way these two looked at each other – Enoki and Sayuri.

"Not long," he admitted, "several weeks ago, really. But I trust her to lead us, if that was what you were wondering." And once again, he knew that she was not thinking that and it was _his _way of saying he did not want to explore the topic longer.

So they continued in silence, both of them looking anywhere but at each other, but mostly at the girl steadily in front.

xxx

Sayuri wasn't sure what she was expecting when arrived in the Land of Whirlpools. When she had gone there with Tobirama several months ago, they were only at the edge to get the boat and leave – no interference by the people. But as she entered the hidden village, she was overwhelmed with...everything. The constant valleys that seemed to be never ending, accompanied with hills by either sides. She saw the long, wide river that seemed to extend over the horizon over and over. But it was not the landscape that captured her attention, it was the ruins.

None of the buildings were...built. They were destroyed in some way – whether it was cracks, or without a roof, or without a wall. She looked at Enoki worriedly, and he nodded at her before they both turned around to Mito. She took a deep breath, and directed herself in front of one building in particular. It was several stories high, with openings and arched doors lining up each floor. Each and every door was gated, but she felt as if she was being stared down at. She took a step closer to Enoki, but he didn't look at her – she could see the line of his jaw, his throat, as he looked up and examined every single door on each level very carefully.

"Lady Mito," he said, "they know we're from Konoha, don't they?"

The woman's pupiless dark eyes turned to them. "I believe so, yes. And they should recognize me as well."

Enoki looked slightly amused as he took a step closer to the central building and Sayuri did not, at all, like the distance between them – even a tiny one like this. "Well then," he said louder than usual, "they shouldn't be ready to launch several hundred kunai at us, then."

The two women stiffened – and Sayuri activated her Sharingan, and she could see it: the shine off the blades, reflected from the remaining amounts of sun behind them. She tensed immediately, her arm moving slowly behind, her fingers edging towards the shuriken in her back pouches. She felt the cool metal and her eyes shifted over to Enoki, but all she could see was his back as he faced away from her, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We're from Konoha -"

"Don't bother," Mito said, her tone almost sad as she moved in front of Enoki. Her eyes scanned the area before saying very slowly, "they must be wary since Hashi-" She stopped. She wouldn't look at them, at Enoki or Sayuri. "You've done your job, you can leave -"

Sayuri protested first. "But -"

"No, Sayuri, Enoki. Return to the Hidden Leaf. I will be fine. They are as much as my people are you two are." She turned around, and now her eyes were gentle. "Thank you."

Sayuri looked at Enoki and they exchanged a long glance before he turned back to the former Hokage's wife. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, watching the calm, kind woman carefully. "Are you sure you will be safe?"

She nodded.

"Now go," she said, "before it gets dark – before it will get dangerous."

xxx

"My Lord."

He didn't move.

"Lord Hokage, please."

With an exaggeratedly long blink, he looked beneath his eyelashes at the man in front of him – Ginzou Hatake. He was a mirror of his son, and it seemed as if the Hatake gene ran strong throughout the family. Silver hair, dark eyes, handsome in an approachable sort of way. "Yes, Ginzou?"

"Have you eaten?"

His jaw clenched. "Is _that _why you've disrupted me?"

Ginzou stared at him for a long time before he answered, and this time, it was without the same politeness. He placed a hand on the table – over his work – and leaned down. "Tobirama," he said roughly now, throwing away honourifics, "you have to keep up your health."

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to use the Hokage card on a man he knew prior to Konoha but he did not quite like being looked down on either. But then he remembered his annoyance at Sayuri – foolish girl, really – and he sighed. He pinched his nose bridge slightly, closing his eyes before he, at last, stood up away from his desk. "Fine, I'll go get -"

"No need," Ginzou said as he sat the young Hokage back down. Then he twisted around to flick his fingers, calling someone forward and in walked the hazel-eyed girl of his clan. Tobirama tried not to frown as she held a tray of tea, and rice with a side of vegetables and some meat that looked slightly overcooked.

"Misama," he said, disapproval colouring his tone, "don't you have other jobs to attend to than being a cook?"

She rolled her eyes despite his new title, and he was glad that she did not seem to treat him differently. She set the tray down, her eyes never leaving his. "You mean being a nurse – as in caring for the ill? That's what I'm doing." She scolded. "Eat up, Tobirama, you are not invincible."

"You two act as if I've done nothing but worked," he muttered, sitting down and moving the rice around before eating it in large quantities all at once. He didn't bother tasting it, he just wanted his body to digest it and fuel him with energy – he didn't have time to enjoy the flavour, if there were any. Misama and Ginzou exchanged a knowing glance before looking back down at their Hokage, who oddly enough, ate all the rice first, and then the meat, and then the vegetables. He finished the meal in less than two minutes and Misama's pleasure at having the Hokage eat her food so quickly was evident in her smile.

"Now all we have to do is get you to sleep," she said jokingly – but somehow, _somehow _he laughed with a shake of his head. Tobirama laughed. A short, amused, deep laugh that almost came out as a chuckle but not quite. He _laughed_. This man that had just lost his brother, who had an overwhelming amount of pressure on him as the leader of perhaps the strongest Hidden Village at twenty one years old, and the technical leader of her clan – tired, stressed, on the brink of a collapse, from the look of it - _laughed. _

She stared, and watching as his ruby-coloured eyes moved across the page. And even though she heard Ginzou excuse himself, she remained until at last, Tobirama stopped. He went still for a moment before looking up at her, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes?"

She couldn't help it.

"I love you."

His mouth opened, but he did not respond.

xxx

"Sayuri?"

She froze. Her hand was _right _on the scrolls, _right _in the folds of her shirt. But she moved now, he would know she was placing something there. "Yeah?" Did he hear the shakiness in her voice too?

"What are you doing?"

"Eating." She quickly slipped the rest of it in, tucking it securely before wiping her mouth and turning around to face Enoki. She smiled at him, touching her hair nervously and hoping that he thought that it was just because she was Sayuri, and not because she was hiding something. He stared at her oddly, and then he leaned against the frames of the entrance. It was dawn behind him, the skies looking a sad and mellow orange. He looked at her curiously, but not suspiciously.

"In here?"

"Stop bullying me, Enoki," she said, hoping she sounded teasing. He smiled. So she was. Good. She felt guilty about lying to him – but when at last the people of Uzushiogakure left the fortress to greet Mito, she took the opportunity to ask them – secretly – of the Shinigami. The man had given her one look, and she had mentioned Tobirama's name and then he held up his hand at her and led her here – to the library. He told her that she could take what she need, that it was a sign of peace among the new Hokage and Uzushiogakure.

"Very charming, Sayuri." He stood up straight, a hand outstretched and she took it without hesitation. "Come on, we should go – it's getting dark."

xxx

"I don't feel right about this," Sayuri said as the two cloaked in black sped across the forest. They were several hours from Konoha, but the feeling of _mission complete_ already rose – for her at least. She felt like she was in for smooth sailing, but she was worried about Mito. They just _left _her there. She knew that it was Tobirama's plan anyway, for Mito to return with the Uzushiogakure shinobi but...but it didn't feel right. "At least one of us should have stayed with her, to make sure she was okay."

"And then one of us would return alone?" Enoki countered. "I don't think so."

"Enoki," she said with a slightly smile, "I've always thought that you could take care of yourself, but apparently not."

"Well I wouldn't mind a certain _someone_ taking care of me," he mused, his dark eyes turning to her. She had to consciously remind herself not to smile so often, but it was hard to around him. "But I also clearly remember the Hokage telling me to not even bother returning if I don't assure your safety so -"

"But how do we know if Mito is safe?"

Enoki sighed, slowing down slightly. "They were originally her clan anyway, Sayuri. Imagine this. You are returning to the Uchiha clan – would you feel worried?"

"I guess not," she admitted. If she were, for whatever reason, leaving Konoha and the Uchihas were elsewhere – even if she was not particularly _close _to the clan, she would still feel safe in their presence. There was power in family. That was a statement that had been engraved into her mind ever since she had been born into the Uchiha clan. _When we all die, our names will continue on. And there must be power in that name._

She looked ahead, and it was just a tunnel of greens and browns of the forest. It was officially nighttime now, and although Tobirama had said that there was nothing major to worry for, she couldn't help but feel anxious anyway. Maybe it was in her nature to worry over everything.

Her hands hovered over her sides, and she felt the hard roll of paper and felt secure that at least she achieved _one _thing from this mission. But her quest for more knowledge on fuinjutsu and Shinigami was a minor compared to Mito's safety. But like Enoki said, it was out of her hands now. She was with her clan, she should be okay. And it wasn't as if -

"What the hell?"

Suddenly Enoki stopped as he muttered to himself. He bent down, and ran his fingers across a branch and held up something...grainy. His eyes narrowed, his fingers rubbing against each other.

"Is...is this sand?"

* * *

**There are polls open on my profile! **I will probably be holed up this summer with my laptop with NO internet access for one-two weeks, but I'll occasionally go out to some wifi cafe to check on the poll. **Basically, if y'all want another story (Featuring an OC, or not...specify with a PM for the latter), do go and vote for which one you'd like to see! **

Last update until...okay, probably not the end of summer but I'm trying to be a bit productive so...not late, but slowish, non-regular (perhaps) updates from now on! I saw that this chapter was mostly edited, although I'm sure there are still a ton of grammar errors that I will return to correct in about a week or so! But I figured since there were so much feedback, it wouldn't be fair for me to keep this passable update in my docs.

I know that it seems like things are...stepping back after the events of the previous chapter, but now with Tobirama as a busy Hokage, well...you'll see. *enter mischievous smile here*

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be lovely.


	21. Chapter 20: Through Broken Walls

Chapter Twenty: Through Broken Walls

Everything fell apart the moment he said those words out loud.

Suddenly, they were surrounded – but not by people, by _sand_. It was not _right_. Sand so clearly foreign, so clearly not belonging into this forest that Enoki and Sayuri knew that this _had _to be Sungakure. But how? And so soon – _right _after the armistice was called?

"Sayuri!"

Sharingan activated and eye patch ripped off, she spun to face the enemy but all she saw was more sand – this time, in the shape as claws heading right towards her and she kicked the branch before jumping off, but the sand touched her -

No, not touch. It _grabbed_ her. It looked like water, _but it was alive_. She clenched her teeth, telling herself to keep going, keep moving, keep jumping, keep dodging one after another but waves of sand was hungry for a hold of her feet and she could only go so high before it eventually shot straight up but then she panicked and all she could think as the sand came so close she was _breathing _it was that _I can't die like this_.

"Amaterasu!"

Her Sharingan shifted into the Mangekyo, and the sand lit up, consumed by black fire and imploded into itself as Sayuri jumped away. She felt her right eye burn as the flames from below continued to collide into the sand, as if they were battling to devour one another. Sayuri panted, jumping to the other end, trying to find a safe area, but saw nothing but a ball of sand, or sand-looking steel, she couldn't tell. But she panicked anyway. _Is he in there?_

She got her answer when lightening peeked through the grains of sand, trying to explode from the inside out. And just as she was about to try to set it on ablaze, a crack formed and it she watched with horror as this thing that moved like a liquid harden like stone, holding back the lightening. And it shook. And it vibrated. But. It. Did. Not. Crack.

She cried out his name. "Enoki!"

He _had _to get out -

"There you are."

The voice crept up on her and she whipped around, seeing a man with his face hidden behind a mask, and his head wrapped with cloth – everything was hidden but his eyes that were rimmed black with insomnia. She didn't get time to think before his eyes widened eerily, as if he was...was sick. "An Uchiha too -"

She was going on instinct now. It was fear that drove her.

_Amaterasu_.

But just as quick, before it could even touch the man – the sand surrounded him like a shield and she knew that she could not just stand there in shock so she fled again, her hand over her already blind but now nearly bleeding eye as she tried to get closer to Enoki, whose lightening still shined through the tomb of sand before it was smothered out. She knew to expose her eye would be painful, but it didn't matter. She let go anyway for a brief second and the wind scorched her eye but it was all she needed to reach behind her and release fire bombs to Enoki's prison the moment she pivoted a turn on a branch. She looked behind her, and again it was chasing after her -

"Come back here, jinchuriki!"

_Jinchuriki? How could -_

"Sayuri!"

And then the sky exploded with lightening and the space filled with heat. She felt someone pull on her arm and she was prepared to scream until she saw that it was Enoki, bleeding and panting and scratched all over but tugging at her, telling her to keep on moving, to head far as possible -

"Don't let the girl escape!"

And then it was two against two.

But not for long.

The moment the other man spoke, Enoki turned around. "Sayu, get down!" he commanded, his voice rough and stunned, she obeyed immediately. Just as quick his arm bent back to pull out a sword and she could see each muscle of his arm move together as he brought it forward, and it sliced through the air - a white trail streaking behind it. One moment, it was in his hand and the next, it was pierced through flesh. Through a heart.

Dead, just like that.

"Sayuri, _go_." He shoved her again, quick hand signs and hands hitting the ground before he jumped up and a wall of mud trailed up along with him but she was still looking desperately around for the man, the man with the gourd on his back.

"No! Enoki, they're after the -"

"Sayuri -"

" - the jinchuriki!"

This stopped Enoki, but only for the briefest moment. She saw his face crack, confused. "The jinchuriki?" he echoed, gasping slightly. His eyes were winced and he was sweating – his skin ragged up just as hers from where the sand had rubbed the skin right off him. "Could it be Mito?"

Her eyes raced around. "I don't know, but -"

"This man, whoever he is, has a tailed beast too," Enoki said, heaving, quickly as another wall of mud shot up from the ground. They ran – stopping only to create more mud walls, and for Sayuri to control the Amaterasu. She could hear the roar of the vengeful black fire, the sound of its constant fight with the sand. "It has to be Mito. Her chakra reserves...I thought it was from the concentrated point on her forehead. But -"

"Look out!"

Sand snaked around one of the walls and shot forward towards him but just as quick, Sayuri moved in front of him, shouting out for the only jutsu that she could fight with. "Burn it down, _burn it down_!" She shrieked as the two elements fought in midair and she fought for a breath, blood from her eyes running like water. Her vision was clouded in browns and reds and all she felt was Enoki pulling at her arm but she could not stop the way...the way every nerve inside her, every single vessel of her Uchiha blood curled at the power the fire brought fourth. It felt _good_.

"Sayuri, come _on_. We can't lead them back to Konoha! There are patrols - reinforcement!"

"We have to stop it right _now _while..." she couldn't breathe, "while we still can!" she argued but she couldn't keep up. Her head lolled. She was losing blood, and fast. Just as quickly, her adrenaline was diminishing.

"Sayuri, your eye -"

"Don't worry," she said, jumping ahead. Her eye was pulsing, throbbing to the point where she could _hear it_. It was a thrumming sound beneath the shattering one that echoed throughout the forest - the sound of sand like the ocean, and the slicing sound of fire. She could hear trees burning, crashing down. She could hear their frantic impact of their feet against the branch, carrying them further but just barely. "Let's -"

And that moment was the most terrifying moment she had ever experienced.

Because before he could even get the word out, there was sand – _everywhere_. And not like before. No, it was not like a wave. It was a tsunami. One moment, she was staring up into Enoki's face, shaded by the wall, and the next, it was as if a storm had crashed onto her and everything shattered. She choked, desperate for air but instead she only swallowed more. It was sharp, biting its way down her throat and through her nose, fighting their way into the inner parts of her eye and she felt each grain _inside her _and she was dying...dying...surely dead already...

But then she felt everything change. As if she became hollow, transparent but her mind could not process why there was sand pouring through her. And yet she was still gasping for air, still clawing at her face to rid it of sand and it took her several shrieking moments of complete psychotic blindness before she realized that she _wasn't actually there_. But she didn't have time to give it another thought as the wave disappeared and morphed into a shape... it was like a snake, a snake wrapped around -

"Enoki!"

- and it squeezed.

And there was blood, seeping out. Blood mixing with sand. And she stood there and screamed, her eyes bleeding the same as she shrieked for the Amaterasu but nothing came – nothing but pain shooting from her eye. And even as the sand loosened again and she was scrambling for her shuriken, launching it at the man, it didn't seem to matter because the grip was released and the body just _fell_.

It was like a doll.

Lifeless, limp.

And although the sand was racing towards her then, she could already taste the salt in her mouth and the grains of the sand on her tongue and it did not matter if she was next because Enoki was...he was on the ground, twisted up and broken as if he was never a human but a mangled pile of shattered bones and torn muscles. And then the forest was filled with screaming that was not from hers. She didn't see but suddenly, the man had doubled over, screaming as he shielded his eyes, fighting something that was inside of him. And he looked up to glare at her – and realized that _she was the wrong one _before he disappeared.

It didn't matter if he didn't kill her, that he didn't spare her another thought before he looked for the real target – the real jinchuriki. The girl whose eye was bleeding and skin dried up and ripped up all over was still screaming his name as she ran towards him. She didn't think about death, not as her knees fell apart and she collapsed by his side, shaking and sobbing. "E-Enoki," she cried, but she didn't know what to do. She looked at him, at what was left of this body and then at her hands. What could she do – how could she save him? "Oh God, Enoki, oh _God_ -"

"Sa...yuri."

And his voice was barely there, barely a whisper but she heard it.

She wanted to touch him, to hold him but she didn't know what she could do that wouldn't cause him more pain. "Enoki." Blood and tears ran down her face. "Oh_ God._"

And he smiled.

_My God, he's smiling._

"Don't..." he stopped and she thought that he was dead already but then his voice came back, rough and raw. "Don't cry, Sayuri. I'm okay."

"How could you _say that_?" She wanted to scream at him but she feared for her life that mere sound waves would be what would take him away from her. "No, no don't talk," she said gently, wiping her face clean, trying to be confident. She had to be. "I – I can fix this."

But she couldn't. What did she know about medical ninjutsu?

She wished she was Misama, or Tobirama – _anybody_.

"You can't," his voice was so papery thin and she choked back a sob. Her hand covered her mouth. _He's dying, he's dying. _"It's okay," he said again, and his smile did not fade – his face twitched and his eyes were closed but that smile remained and that only made the tears sting harder. "It doesn't...doesn't even hurt anymore."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Enoki -"

"No," he shushed her as if everything was normal and as if his body was not crumpled up, as if he was not bleeding from all pores and as if he was not on the brink of death and Sayuri not on the brink of losing it altogether. But she told herself not to, not to break before he did. "I – I just want to hear...just talk. Distract me."

She didn't believe it.

"_What_?"

And his smile pulled even more and it looked as if it caused him pain, but that didn't stop him. She reached for his hand, hesitant at first, but then the moment her fingers found his, he tightened them, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling them achingly slow towards his face. "Distract me, please."

"Anything," she promised, on her knees and leaning over him. They spoke so quietly that it sounded _wrong_. Wrong after the chaos of all the sudden destruction. And she couldn't even remember when they were under attack – it felt like years ago - because all her mind was focusing on was this man in front of her. Her hand was already covered in blood – his, and hers – and she forced herself not to look at the rest of him because she knew that she was going to fall into pieces if she were to look down at his body and see that a bone was sticking out, exposed against the muscles and blood _everywhere._

So she ignored it. Ignored the wetness that was spreading on the ground, getting on her knees, in the tips of her hair. She pretended that she did not smell the blood, or see the tiny insects that was making their way to them as if he was already a corpse.

But he wasn't.

He _wasn't._

So on request, she talked. She talked in a shaking, cracking tone about growing up with the Uchihas. About the stares. About the shaking heads and fingers. About her mom ruffling her hair as a child. About how she would spend her time alone, hiding behind trees and bushes as other children her age trained. They always knew. Sometimes, they let her stay so they could show off - but more often, they would tell her to get out. She even told him about her dad, about Tobirama.

She didn't even know how long she stayed like that – curled up, on her knees next to him, her thumb rubbing circles into his hand. She just held onto him tightly as half of her wondered if he was already dead – his hands were cold, so cold. It did not feel human anymore. "Enoki?"

"Still...here." Just barely.

"Okay." The hand in hers, she pulled closer to her this time – and kissed it too. It wasn't romantic, but she so badly wanted to _love _him. To give him everything about her, everything great before he left. And she knew that he was dying, but she did not think he was leaving. She wanted to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Sayuri?" He sounded strange. Peaceful, even. She strained to hear his voice, his heartbeat. "I'm dying."

She whimpered. A sound had escaped from her shut mouth, a sob.

"And I'm...I'm sorry that -" Then he began coughing and she stopped breathing, but he held a hand up – just a slight movement of his fingers. "I wonder," his voice was hoarse and she wondered if he was just slowly bleeding out from the inside, "if we could have -"

But then the choking returned and she was repeating his name, over and over, desperately. Quietly at first, a whisper of grief, and then it got louder. The whisper grew. He couldn't hear her – not if she didn't speak up, after all. Maybe _that _was the problem – not death, but volume. And then it wasn't just so that he could hear, it was for the forest.

Then she was screaming at the world.

And she began shouting – shouting as the smile dropped, and his hand lost its grip and he was not just pale but white and the blood didn't just touch her legs, but soaked her in it and then she was simply making a noise. A cry, a shriek, a desperate plea to the heavens, to hell – if there weren't on it already – that she'd do _anything, please, anything _if by some miracle that he would come back to her. She would sell her soul. She would rip out her eyes. She would set the world on fire if it meant that Enoki would be reborn in the ashes.

But it didn't matter.

His lips parted, and she thought she heard almost a peaceful sigh.

He was gone.

xxx

"Misama."

"No – No, Tobirama, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"Misama," he said again and his eyes bore into hers. He didn't stand, he didn't lean back. He didn't move, except his eyes that flickered up to look at her. "Would you prefer it if I pretended I did not hear that," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, "or would you like a response?"

She went cold, she went numb.

Her voice was breathy, not quite there as if something inside of her disappeared. "I'm glad that you enjoyed your meal," she said quietly, bowing, "Lord Hokage."

xxx

There was no cutting necessary.

She wiped her thumb across the dirt, and made slow hand seals and she didn't even think about the chakra needed but when the strange smoke covered the area and a loud roar filled the quieting forest, she knew that it was successful. But the roar stopped midway, as if the summoning creature realized how futile it was. "What the – oh." Pause. She didn't look at him. "_Oh_."

"Kin." Her voice was empty.

The silver wolf looked at her through piercing gold eyes. The girl in front of him...was a mess. She looked like a butcher. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat and blood, drying on her skin. Her clothing was torn. He could smell blood all over her, and he could see spots where her outer layer of flesh was ripping off, or ripped off entirely. But then he turned his large head just slightly – and he saw a battered, sad excuse of a -

It _was _a human.

And he could recognize that silver hair anywhere.

"Hatake."

And then there was silence as the ninken sniffed around the body, and she just sat there, shaking and tears falling as she balled her hand into a fist, the skin on her palm breaking and lined with fresh new red. "I need help," her voice was trembling and Kin knew that if not for his heightened hearing, he wouldn't even be able to hear her, "I need you to help me bring him back – to Konoha."

He was never one to feel such useless human emotions like _sadness _or _pity _but there was something very raw in her tone, as if everything she knew turned out to be fake and she was a baby to the world once again, her sadness more intensified by the sheer realness of it. He lowered his head and circled around her this time, allowing his fur to brush by her legs and all her muscles twitched once again and he thought that she would crumple onto him, crying out. But instead, she stood up. "Come on." There was no life to her tone. "We'll put him on your back."

He looked at her – and it was then he realized that she was still crying. She didn't _stop _crying. The shine of tears were still on her face.

He didn't like that.

"Well you oughta start then," he tried to sound light but it was hard to when you were a wolf and everything came out as a bark, "I don't have opposable thumbs, in case you didn't notice."

She didn't laugh, didn't even smile. There was no point trying to hide the way she felt, it was to obvious in her haunted, mismatched eyes.

xxx

She had a plan.

She would have went through the village straight to the Hokage's office, not through the twining roads but directly straight over the roofs there – and she would bring Kin and...and Enoki to Tobirama. She would demand who the jinchuriki was, and why there were Suna-nin after them _right after the goddamn war_. She wouldn't cry. She would stay deadly calm until he looked at her and answer with the exact same guarded expression. He would tell her his answer and she would spit at the ground and tell him that he was a cold hearted, untrustworthy sad excuse of a leader and that he should have sent _more _people if there was this risk...this risk of this monster coming after them, this monster that wielded sand like a weapon. Halfway through, she would throw the scroll on the ground and tell him that _it isn't worth it – none of it._

And then she would slam the door behind her, and walk with Kin to the medic corps. She would look at them in the eye as they asked her, in a confused manner, who that was, and why did she bring a corpse there?

And she would say that it was because she wanted to clean his body up, before his father saw him, before his little sister did.

And they would nod understandingly, and take his remains away.

And then she would hide, as always, like after every death. She would curl up in a corner. She would take the tanto that she had picked up on the way and slowly cut it across her arms until she could feel something that was not the pain that choked her on the insides, pain that just brought her sense to the front. She would watch her already damaged skin break even further, bleed even more. New pain and new losses deserved new scars.

And then she would clean the blade, and return it to his father. She would apologize. She would not be able to look at him in the eye – and not at Emiko's either – and would beg for his forgiveness. And she would make it clear that if there was a way, she would sacrifice her own life to bring back his son. And she would have stabbed herself, just to make it equal.

But it didn't happen like that.

Instead, she stepped foot into Konoha and was surrounded by a group of shinobi. They all froze, and stared at her in a horrible reminiscent way like the Uchihas had when they waited for her to find out that her mother died. And from a far, a tiny girl with silver hair dropped her kunai and ran – ran screaming and crying – and threw herself into Kin, into her brother and didn't care that she would hurt him the way Sayuri had because he was so clearly _dead._ Sayuri had looked away but right into the wide eyes of the man that looked so much like Enoki, of what he would have looked like if he had the chance to really grow up. She had given him the sword and whispered apologizes but he didn't hear it. He just looked at the body on the wolf as if he did not recognize it because _it couldn't possibly be Enoki...he couldn't possibly die like this_.

And Sayuri didn't think she could ever forget the way his voice had cracked as he said Enoki's name because she had never heard the sounds of a parent losing their child, only the other way around and it stabbed into her chest in a way that it had never before. She couldn't breathe, but it didn't stop there – not yet.

But somehow she kept it together.

It was not until she arrived into Tobirama's office that she started to feel herself break. He looked up at her and he looked just as tired and worn down as she did. But his eyes lit up with surprise when he saw her and although she had planned the entire time to be angry at him and to blame him for everything, the moment he said her name, everything changed.

"Sayu?"

And she let out a tiny noise before dropping everything – the scroll, her rigidness, her composure – before walking straight into his arms and burying her face into his chest. Sobbing Enoki's name, and then his.

* * *

Funny how history repeats. But then again, this story is considered the "history" to the whole Kakashi/Obito situation...but in reverse...because the Uchiha survives annnnd yeah, you get the point. I didn't spend too much time elaborating, but the reason, or rather jutsu, that Sayuri used to survive was Kamui , which Obito uses pretty often. And I know this seems like Sayuri is so _"_strong" since she unlocked this jutsu in the moment, but a big thing about the Sharingan and that whole kekkei genkai family is that it's often triggered by high emotions and well...you know.

There goes the Enoki/Sayuri ship I see some people talk about. Sinking. (Ha)

Anyway, thanks for reading! This will for sure be the last chapter until August-ish. Reviews would be lovely :)


	22. Chapter 21: Sparks of Chaos

Chapter Twenty One: Sparks of Chaos

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, allowing this girl cling onto him and sob into his shoulder. But he didn't mind, not at all. He enveloped her in his arms and tucked her close to him as she hysterically sobbed about sand and blood and Enoki and Kin and he just nodded the entire time, listening. He was used to being patient – he was the brother of the over emotional Senju Hashirama, after all...and yet, it was different. Different when it was Sayuri in his arms who raced from one thought to another. It felt too natural for him to comfort her like this, to have an arm around her and one hand on her head, his chin on the very top and then there was the tiny whisper in his mind noting how perfectly she fit right there in his arms.

He had never felt like this before – ever. This whole and complete desire of wanting to comfort another human being. He would have given her the world if it meant she would stop crying.

And he had seen her break down so many times now that...that he wanted it to stop. Forever.

He leaned back just slightly so that he could look down and see her face and she was desperately trying to wipe away the tears with dirty hands but it only smeared more brownish things across her face. He frowned, placing his hands on either side of her face gently before running his thumb across her cheeks, below her eyes. The one usually covered up was blood shot and red. "Sayu," he said, trying to make his voice soft but it didn't come natural to him and he leaned down so they were a little closer, height differences diminishing. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes were rimmed with tears, lightening the colours – or rather, the dark eye. Her colourless eye was shocking, and it was the first time in a long, long while that Tobirama had seen it and he had forgotten how...strange - striking even - it appeared on her face. One eye with a full cataract now, only slightly ringed with black while the other was a stark onyx. His eyes moved across her face and he thought of the times when his brutal truth caused her pain – but she came back each time, didn't she? Didn't she deserve the truth?

Because he knew that Mito was the jinchuriki, of course.

But he did not know about Sungakure.

A part of him wanted to tell her everything, so it would be clear that he was not hiding anything – but that was Tobirama speaking, and not the Hokage. As the leader of Konoha, he knew that Sayuri had no need to know this, that she should be kept out of this affair. She didn't need that access into that sort of information, it did not concern her.

And reluctantly, he chose the latter.

"I'm sorry for the way you are feeling," he felt guilty and he did not deny it, but he was not going to take it back either. He was going to, as all shinobi should, put aside his emotions and do the right thing. "I promise you, if there's anything I can do within my power -"

She opened her mouth, but then just as quickly, her eyes fluttered shut and then he felt her go limp in his arms. "Sayu? Sayu -"

He was cut off as people poured into his room – people with dark hair and furious, dark eyes. His eyes slit. "Get out –" He snapped immediately, not even sparing them a glance as he tended to the girl in front of him. He turned around and gently laid her body on the table. He placed one hand on her chest, feeling a weak but steady heartbeat. _Just physical exhaustion, she'll be fine_. With that in mind, he could finally face them – four Uchihas - with a barely contained expression on his face. "What are you doing here, Lady Kyoko?" he asked through his teeth.

"We're taking the girl."

"Why?" he demanded automatically.

"We take care of our own," was all she said as she inclined her heads, gesturing with her fingers for the three men behind her to move forward, "we'll be treating her with our own medics. You know nothing about our Sharingan and we are not keen to reveal all our secrets, Second."

He stood in front of her.

And immediately the three men behind Lady Kyoko tensed, their eyes widening and mouth agape. _This chakra_. Immediately the air in the room felt like it suddenly had mass, as if gravity had three folded. It was only the elder that did not react to the abrupt change – instead, her eyes shifted, turning into the Sharingan threateningly. "We do not intend to hurt the girl, she's a part of our clan in case you have forgotten."

"We have medics here -"

"None that knows how to properly treat the damage done to her eyes!" Kyoko snapped. She took a step forward.

"I don't remember your clan being able to do anything before, in case _you _have forgotten."

She lifted her chin. There was silence between the two, the stare down of easily two of the strongest shinobi in the village – ages, sexes and names aside. Very dangerously, she repeated, "Like I said, no harm will come to her."

Tobirama could only watch her with narrowed eyes for several seconds later before the rational side of his brain told him that there was no logical reason for him to keep Sayuri away from them – they _were _her family, after all. The only argument he had was that they failed in the past, but it wasn't as if his medics were "successful" either if not for the Eyebright that Sayuri and Kagami had taken upon themselves to take...

He straightened up, contained his chakra to the Uchiha's relief, and moved aside.

xxx

She woke up blurry eyed and disorientated.

Going back and forth from reality and her own disordered mind, she could see white lights on top of her –and hands moving, rapid murmurs, the shine off metal as it exchanged back and forth and the bluish green flow of chakra.

"She's awake...quick..."

Something was...pinning her down...cuffs around her wrist, her ankles, she couldn't move.

"We need her out for...at least twenty four hours...keep him occupied..."

Something was prying her eyes open and she saw blinding lights. Cool metal clamps held them open but before Sayuri could even scream, everything darkened and then she was drifting yet again...

xxx

_Two days ago..._

Sayuri rubbed her eyes, flinching as the sun hit directly hit her face. Eventually her eyes fluttered open and she had momentary panic as eyelashes brushed against fabric – only for her to remember that she was still wearing an eye patch. Slowly getting up, she looked around and realized that she was not in her room. More so, she wasn't home. She recognized the greenery and the wooden interior immediately. "Enoki?"

She heard movement from around the corner and groggily got up. The screened door was cracked open so she slid it away completely, wincing when the light was completely unhindered. Her eyes felt sore. Sayuri couldn't remember much beyond passing out from exhaustion and falling into a deep, deep sleep. Judging from the late afternoon sun, she had been out for at least a good sixteen hours. Her hands trailed the wall as she walked down one outdoor hallway. Her feet was silent against the wooden pathway, and her eyes wandered around the compound, taking in the grass at the centre of the U-shaped home. There were smaller trees growing against the gate that formed wrapped around the house, and she could see an outhouse as well.

"...Fine, if you're not man enough to go wake her, I will."

"Emiko, wait!"

Sayuri hid around the corner, smiling to herself as a wide eyed Enoki grab his younger sister's ankle, groaning as he partially laid on the floor while his legs were still slightly crossed. "Come on, just let her sleep. We were training for a really -"

"Let me go!" The younger Hatake tried to kick her brother but he had let go of her quick so she ended up stumbling. She shot him an irritated look – right before she turned and spotted Sayuri. "Oh, you're awake."

Enoki sat up straight, and blinked, taking in the messy haired and still sleepy girl in front of him before a smile played on the corners of his lips. He always had this amused expression, she noticed, as if the entire world entertained him somehow. His eyes would light up and his tone would be almost teasing. "Well good morning -"

"- Evening," Emiko said, quick to correct.

"You let me sleep in all day?" she asked as she walked towards them, sitting down next to Enoki, feeling very, very at ease to the point that Emiko questioned exactly _how _long they had known each other for. He grinned.

"Well -"

"I didn't want you to," Emiko said, interrupting him again, "but he was too shy to wake you -"

"Shy?" Enoki raised his eyebrow. "Men are not _shy, _Emiko, we are _polite_."

Sayuri laughed at the banter between the two, her fingers weaving through her hair and pushing it back. Purely by habit and without a thought, she undid the eye patch and slipped it off, letting it hang between the fingers of her left hand as she rubbed her eyes again – and looked up to see the young, white haired girl gawking.

"Oh," Emiko said, her mouth in an _o_. Sayuri blinked and then smiled nervously. She forgot that most people were unaccustomed to seeing a blind eye. Enoki had seen it plenty of times and always remarked how it looked as if she was an Uchiha-Hyuga hybrid. "How did that happen?" Emiko asked curiously.

Enoki gave her a warning look. "Emi," he said lowly.

"What? I'm just curious." She turned to Sayuri, who had placed the eye patch back on. "Did someone try to steal your Sharingan? I know that Madara stole his brother's, so I imagine that it must be scary going to sleep at night, a girl and all, and knowing that everyone wants to -"

"Dear God, Emiko, _shut up._" Enoki sighed and then turned to the girl sitting next to him, smiling apologetically. "I do apologize on her behalf, she's been listening to too much gossip," he said, throwing Emiko a quick glance before he continued. "She doesn't too much about your clan. After all, this is the first time the Uchihas have ever done...anything like this."

"It's the first time _anyone _has done this," Sayuri corrected. She thought back about the days before Konoha when the Uchihas were still fighting everyone. When they were still _against _everyone. Unlike a lot of other clans, they formed no alliances, they had no other groups of shinobi that they trusted and work alongside with. The Uchihas were a clan that was purely based on bloodlines, and marrying outsiders were rare and usually frowned upon unless they had skill and a lineage unique of their own. Needless to say, with the wealth accumulated, they all lived in a huge and impenetrable stronghold in the Land of Fire but had bases scattered all across the continent. They didn't _need _to mingle with others.

She remembered what it was like growing up in the stronghold, and that was frightening. Her Sharingan had been kept a secret for her own safety outside the clan and unlike what Emiko suspected, no one within the clan targeted her either. But there were countless assassins all from different clans and nations trying to kill _someone _for _something _and although most of the time, they were stopped at the mountains that acted as a gate, it wasn't as if she didn't see all the blood splattered on the wall and the heads mounted outside to send a message to all those that dared to test the Uchiha clan.

And that message, of course, was not to test the Uchihas.

"True," Enoki smiled apologetically. He got up and stretched. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

And minutes later she found herself sitting at a table with the two Hatakes, staring down at her food as Emiko went about with her day – being in a genin group that apparently were not up to her standards, and a sensei that was nowhere as good as their father - but Sayuri was unable to really eat. She had not lied before, she really _was _hungry but now with the plate presented in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to feed herself. It didn't felt like it was the right time to.

Emiko was saying something about a training regime that Ginzou had put his children through and Enoki was nodding away before he glanced towards Sayuri. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes fell back to the bowl of rice in front of her. _Why _couldn't she eat? It was ridiculous. Mealtimes weren't a tradition only shared with one person. It was a life necessity. It couldn't be _stopped_. And yet here her body was, trying anyway. Her hand gripped the chopstick and she moved her hand towards the plate of vegetables but she stopped halfway and pulled her hand back.

"Sayuri..." Enoki said slowly, watching her closely as Emiko prattled on, completely unaware.

"I'm just distracted," she said, smiling at him. She put the vegetables in her bowl, mixing it around, playing with it. _Just eat_. She tapped the chopstick against the bowl lightly -

And then there was food in front of her mouth. She blinked, leaning back and turning to Enoki who was smiling pleasantly, holding up food. "Take a bite," he said lightly but those eyes that closed and curled into a smile was almost threatening, "or I'll spoon feed you the entire meal."

Emiko finally stopped talking, watching wide eyed as her brother _feed _this girl. He had _never _done that before – only towards her because she was his one and only sister and she had been three. Their mother had died giving birth to her, a common tragedy in their age, and with their father being one of the most skilled shinobi, Enoki had often taken care of her. But aside from that, he only dabbled with other girls. She did not ever remember her twenty year old brother take more than a curiosity in any girl, because as nomads, they often travelled after several months anyway and forming attachments were simply not their way.

But that was going to change because now they found a home at last. They had Konoha.

They could settle down. They could make friends – they could fall in love.

And Emiko watched as the Uchiha laugh at her brother's smirking persistence. "What if that was my plan the entire time?"

Enoki's grin widened, his dark eyes lit up with amusement. "Then you have me in the palm of your hand."

And looking at her brother's genuine but somehow _deeper _smile, she could not tell if her brother was exaggerating or not.

xxx

"Grandmother, _please _reconsider this."

"This is only the first step in our plan. If you hesitate here, we will never be able to accomplish it. Do you _want _to fail?

"But -"

"No _buts_. We must do this – if we let the _Hokage _get away with this, there is no way the Uchihas will survive here."

"But..." He stopped. "He's just a _child – _he hasn't even seen twelve summers -"

"It's just less for him to lose then."

xxx

When she woke up that morning, she felt...foggy. Her body felt heavy and her mind was worse.

The first thing she realized was that her field of vision...shortened.

Panic filled her and she shot up, seeing a white haired -

"Enoki!"

He shifted.

"...Tobirama," she whispered, correcting herself, and he looked up at her through a single winced eye before she crumpled over, face in her hands. _Oh God, he really _is _dead. Enoki's dead. He's dead. He's _dead_. _Tobirama stared at the girl trembling in front of him. _She called me...Enoki_?

He was too tired to comment and decided to put aside his ego to lean towards her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She didn't react. Moments passed and she still didn't move. He sighed, standing up. "Sayuri?" Her head moved just barely to acknowledge him. "Would you like me to stay with you?" He didn't say that he had stayed with her for the six hours that she had been passed out already, but if she even gave him a glance, she could see that his hair was tousled mess and his eyes rimmed red and tired.

For the past hours, Tobirama – the Hokage – had sat by this girl's side, rubbing his eyes and reading through documents, trying to get a little work done. The only time he had left was to give Ginzou his condolences – but aside from that, despite his need elsewhere, Tobirama did not want her to wake up alone. With all the stress on her over the past several months, any little thing could break her down completely.

"I don't know." She laid back down, falling into the bed, and stared blankly up at the ceiling, her mismatched eyes moving as if searching for something. "Did they have the funeral?"

He hesitated. "Yes, it was a private family affair."

"Oh."

He watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something – to do something. Instead she just stared at the ceiling. "Sayuri -"

The door opened again and he heard _Lord Hokage _but he had absolutely _enough _of being cut off. "No," he said quickly, turning around to glare at the man at the door, raising two fingers at him, "you do _not_ interrupt me. Whatever you need, it has to wait."

"But Lord -"

"Not _now_."

"Tobirama," Sayuri stirred, getting up slowly, "it's fine. I...I want to be alone."

His jaw tensed, his fingers itching to hit something but with a deep breath, his hand recoiled back to his side and his eyes flickered to the shinobi. "What is it that you've interrupted me for?"

"A – A message, Lord Second, from the Rinha Clan." He stuttered, holding out a piece of parchment. "It was addressed with urgency and I was told to send it directly to you."

The edge faded in Tobirama's face and was replaced by a frown of disappointment as he took the paper in his hands. The letter was sealed in red wax and the signature of the head of the clan. He wondered where the correspondence came from; sure, they had sent the clan famed for their advance medical ninjutsu prior to the start of Konoha but that had been several weeks before Hashirama's reign. They had not replied and Tobirama knew that it was because they had their own established way of living, and did not need to join a village. Regardless he had always held them in high standings. Often several of the more skilled Senjus – Hashirama included – would visit them to learn several tricks in exchange for protection. They were a target of many and less than often found themselves in dangerous situations that even they could not get out of and needed help with.

Tobirama wondered if now was one of those times.

But as his eyes scanned down the letter, he straightened up and by the time he finished, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated.

He was going to get a headache.

_I do not have time for this._

It was a marriage proposal.

xxx

Night had fallen by the time the masked Uchiha took a step into the heart of Konoha, her eyes shifting into the red of the Sharingan as she blended every single fibre of his being – her physical, her chakra – into a genjutsu shadow. She was completely undetectable even to the sharpest Sensor's radar. But if she messed up, she knew that her credit as a kunoichi of the strongest clan in the five nations would be tarnished and her own honour as an Uchiha would be dirtied.

She could not fail this. She _would _not fail this.

It was the most crucial set up to her plan – the plan of all the Uchiha's. Without it, they would fail. They would run into trouble, and they would be outcasts. But if she did _not _do this, then the Uchihas would only be oppressed and have no chance at any role that wasn't a military officer. They needed time to work their way up to Hokage status, and this was now they will get it. In full stealth mode, she did not burden herself with running as so many others would. She was confident in her own ability of not being seen. So she walked. She walked until she reached the Sarutobi's gated house.

She knew that she could easily jump over the gate, but instead, she simply changed her body once again so that she could walk through the wall. But she did not stop until she reached the room where the boy slept.

Hiruzen.

A strong boy, she thought mildly, a boy with amazing chakra reserves. It practically waved off him as energy.

_So this is why he was chosen for the future Hokage._

But she could not allow this. So as she leaned in, her fingers found his face and forced his eyes open and stare into Uchiha Kyoko's Sharingan.

* * *

I wrote this chapter _four times. **Four**_** times.** I had so much difficulty with it and I'm not sure why - but I know that you can clearly see it or at least feel it as you read it. The first rough I was planning to use but then thought this is TOO cheesy. The second one was okay but I didn't know how to put that in the plot. The third one was slightly better, but...I decided to do it again. With this one. Which I hope you don't hate. But thank you for reading it anyway.

And I was really looking forward with this week's Naruto chapter since Tobirama has been so boss lately with all of his sass and what not...only for there not to be a chapter. So for anyone else disappointed, I hope this one, as weak as it is, would do. But the next one will, hopefully, be better.

Let's just say, things are starting to take off.

(I say this often)

This new, I don't know, "arc" as you could call it, wasn't exactly specified in Naruto but it's sort of crucial for me to set up certain events in Tobirama's life to make it more...interesting, and to fill in the gap years from his first day as Hokage, all the way to the First Shinobi War. PS if anyone knows how long his reign lasted, that would be great. If not, more fun for me to decide :)

But yes, the summer hiatus is over! I finally pushed out a chapter! Plus I edited all the old ones and I cringe at all the basic mistakes I made and I thank you all for reading it without trying to bash my head with a wooden plank anyway. At one part this summer, I also posted a note regarding a story that someone had supposedly nearly plagiarized - stole the idea, OC etc but reworded it - and thank you all for telling me this! I felt honoured that people would even bother telling me. I took that note down because I am a little pu**y and there aren't supposed to be chapters that were purely ANs and I would cry if this story is taken down since I invested so many hours on it.

Long note, wow!

How was all of your summers so far?

Thank you all for reading this story after the monthish hiatus. Reviews would be lovely :)

Oh, and if you're reading this **Effie**: sorry. If you stop reading this altogether...you've saved yourself a pretty long story. **This story is being a lot more complex than I had imagined, so do expect a 30 chapter + / 100K word+ story. lol. **Longer than my usual but...this is almost a biography of the awesome Hokage that is Tobirama Senju.


End file.
